Lover Awaited
by Suzanne Cross
Summary: Tohrment, a Warrior of the Black Dagger Brotherhood lost the one thing he cherished the most in life. His beloved shellan, Wellsie. Now, he lives to kill any lessers that he comes across. But what will happen when he rescues a female on the streets who he finds himself unwillingly drawn to?
1. Chapter 1

The slave winced as her bare knees hit the rough concrete.

Glancing over her shoulder, she shot a look of confusion at her master who had pushed her out of the limo.

Sneering at her, he said, "Sorry this is so sudden." Smirking, his fangs flashed in the dim lighting of the Caldwell, New York street lights. His eye tracked up her body sprawled on the ground with possession, then something like regret briefly shone in his pale eyes.

Then they were back to their old, cold, merciless selves. "The King doesn't allow _bloodslaves_ in the United States. So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go."

The car slammed with more force than was really needed. And just as she thought he was going to drive away, he rolled down his window and glanced down at her with a look of pity, "Though, I do regret having to give up that excellent body of yours. I've enjoyed it quite thoroughly over the years."

And with those last words, the window rolled back up, and the car sped away, leaving the slave all alone.

Pushing herself to her feet, she warily looked around for any sign of life. Though, since it was late at night, most of the humans were at home, warm and asleep in their beds. Where she wished she could be.

Cringing at a sudden chilly gust of wind, the slave wrapped her arms around herself. It was September in Caldwell, and the nights had grown cold. The short, cotton dress, her master had always insisted she wear when they were alone, and bare feet didn't help matters. When another cold breeze hit her, she knew she had to find shelter. Not just from cold, but from the approaching dawn as well.

Putting one foot in front of the other, she slowly started down the sidewalk, not lifting her eyes from the gray surface unless she passed a building that seemed appropriate for hiding away during the day. Only to find that it was either inhabited, or unfit for her needs.

For what seemed like hours, she walked and walked. Her feet, cut and bleeding from stepping on foreign objects on the ground, dully throbbed. But she'd experienced far harsher punishments from her master than a simple sting, so she sent the small pain to the back of her mind. She was just about to give up and surrender herself to dawn's light, when she caught the sound of the pulsing beat of music in the air.

Her head snapped up, the people listening to this music could be dangerous. Humans.

Or _lessers_.

In the distance, she noticed a bright, neon sign. The glowing words: _The Iron Mask_ , seemed to draw her, a beacon that promised warmth, and safety. She shook her head. No, she couldn't go in there. The humans lined up outside the club awaiting entrance, clearly deemed it a gathering for place for humans, and maybe even _lessers_. Sighing, she decided she needed to keep searching for another haven.

She started walking again, intending to just pass by the club, when male voice called out to her.

"Hey, baby! What's a good lookin' girl like yourself doin' out here all alone?"

The slurred speech and the reek of alcohol labeled the male intoxicated. And if human males were anything like males of her species when they were drunk, she didn't want to confront him. So, she kept on walking, picking up speed.

"C'mon, baby. We just wanna' play," the voice whined.

Oh sweet Virgin. _We?_ There were more than one of them?

As the sound of footsteps behind her drew closer, she debated _dematerializing_. That would get her free of the human and however many others there were. She tried, picturing herself in a different place, and her molecules scattering into the wind.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a gnawing pain in her gut that almost had her dropping to the ground and doubling over.

Apparently, _dematerializing _was out of the question. She was too weak. Her master had taken too much from her when he'd fed from her vein earlier this evening, and it had been a while since she'd last fed.

Her terror grew, when the male voice behind her sounded closer and more aggressive, ordering, demanding her to stop.

Relying on instinct, she broke into a run, her legs pumping as fast as she could make them go. Maybe they wouldn't engage in a chase, maybe they'd let her go and go back into the club.

When a big hand clamped down on her arm with an iron grip, she knew that wasn't the case.

She was whirled around so fast, she became dizzy, and found herself face to face with a drunken human male.

Her grinned at her , "What's the matter, sweet cheeks? Afraid to play with me and my pal here?" His eyes roamed up and down her body, coming to rest on her breasts, and the nipples that could be seen through the thin dress. "Hey, Jim! This one's a beaut. Stacked too."

Turning her around, yet still keeping his grip on her arms, he showed his prize to his friend, a short male with light brown hair and the coldest eyes she'd ever seen other than her master's. He studied her like a rancher might before buying a new horse.

Then he opened his mouth and said two words in an emotionless tone that had her blood running cold. "She'll do."

Faintly, she heard the man handling her express his excitement. Her mind had gone blank of all thoughts.

When they began to steer her into an alley, her brain finally kicked into gear. She may have been powerless to stop her master, but she was not going to just let these humans rape her! She had to get away!

Snapping her head back, she broke the man holding her arm's nose. Ignoring the pain in her head and the sickening crunching of the broken bones in her captor's nose, the slave yanked herself free and ran for her life. Her breath came in hard pants, she was weakening slowly, her lack of blood affecting her more and more as she used more of her body's energy.

She didn't get very far before she was slammed to the ground from behind.

Rough hands flipped her over onto her back, and the shorter, cold-eyed man shoved a hand in her hair and yanked her head up off the ground. Grabbing her chin in his free hand, he forced her face closer to his and with a smile full of mirth said, "I'm glad you ran. I like it when they run." His voice became thoughtful, "I wonder if you'll scream."

Determined not to go down without a fight, the slave spit in his face.

Releasing her face, he wiped the spit off his cheek.

The smile didn't even leave his face.

That horrible smile was the last thing she saw before her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Black Dagger Brotherhood the only thing I do own is my own female character. I hope you guys like it:)

Tohrment wasn't in the mood for mindless sex.

And the prostitute hanging on his arm wasn't catching the hint. She rubbed her huge, probably fake, tits against his arm and fluttered her long mascara coated lashes as she eyed the Mercedes and the Rolex on his wrist. You could see the dollar signs in her eyes, and you could bet that she was thinking _Cha-Ching!_

"C'mon, babe. All you have to do is slip me a fifty then it's right back to your place to do the wild thing," she purred. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind doing you for free. But the boss wouldn't be too happy about that," she admitted while stroking his bicep through his leather jacket.

Tohr choked down a growl of annoyance, as he unlocked the door of the Mercedes, "Not interested."

For a moment, Tohr was sure she was going to leave, but his hopes were crushed when she laughed, "Oh, I see. You're married. Well that's alright, honey. Your wife won't find out."

Wife. Oh, Virgin!

_Wellsie!_

Growling with anger now, Tohr pushed the prostitute away. She tottered on her four inch heels, then steadied herself before she glared at him. "You'd better watch it, big guy. 'Cause if the boss sees even one mark on me he'll be all over you in a heartbeat!"

Tohr ignored her, and with a huff of irritation and a "fuck you", she stalked back into the Iron Mask to look for other potential customers.

Shaking his head, Tohr was just about to get into his car and call it a night, when the faint smell of a vampire's blood hit his nose. Nostrils flaring, he shut the door and scanned the area. When nothing particularly out of the ordinary caught his eye, he closed both of them and listened. He knew the blood was close by, he just needed to find out where.

He picked up the conversation of two human males, one of which was obviously drunk. "Did you have to hit her so hard, Jim? It's fun when they fight back a little bit," the drunk one whined.

"She pissed me off with that little spitting act. It was spur of the moment."

"Oh well, I guess it'll be easier this way. Now we can take our time too, with this one's looks I want to."

By now, Tohr had started running towards the nearest alley where the voices were coming from, and as he got closer, the smell of blood got stronger.

Stopping at the mouth of the alley, Tohr hid in the shadows, silently watching.

A short human male was on all fours over a female figure, but Tohr couldn't see her face, the human's forearm was blocking the view. The other, bigger male was circling them as if he wanted to join in, but wasn't sure if he should.

Tohr sniffed the air, yep, that was definitely a vampire's blood all right, a female's blood, to be precise. How dare these human males put their filthy hands on a delicate female of his race.

With a growl of anger, he _dematerialized_ right behind the man above the female, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the brick wall of the alley. Feeling a certain sort of justice when he heard the man's head crack against the wall.

Turning away from the slumped body on the ground, Tohr eyed the other human, "You wanna' tango, mother fucker?" The guy shook his head, his Adam's apple bobbed as he struggled to swallow. "Then I suggest you get out of my sight before I count to three. And if I ever catch you doing this to another woman, I'll cut you up and feed you to the rats. We clear?"

He nodded.

Tohr smiled with menace, flashing his fangs for the little shit to see, "One. Two..."

The guy split along with the scent of urine.

Hurrying over, Tohr knelt beside the fallen female. Turning her face towards him, he checked her face. A bruise was already blooming on her jaw, her lip was split and a trickle of blood ran down her chin. Her mouth was parted as she took ragged breaths, the tips of her fangs peeked between her full lips, proving she was indeed of his race.

She was also the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen in his life.

Her hair, so blond it was almost white, surrounded her like a cloak. Creamy skin, looked silky smooth to the touch and seemed to glow in the night. She possessed a body meant to bring a male to his knees. Nicely perky, plump breasts, narrow waist, lushly rounded hips and long curvy legs that went all the way to heaven. Her bone structure in her face seemed to have been carved by a master sculpture, who'd been trying to encase Aphrodite in his art.

To his surprise and anger, he felt the first sexual stirrings he'd had since his _shellan's_ death.

When she shuddered in her unconsciousness, he shrugged out of his jacket and lay it over her scantly clad body.

That was when he noticed the tattoo around her neck.

Wait, was that-? No, it couldn't be.

Leaning in for a closer look, Tohr frowned, his mouth in a grim line. Yep, that was the mark of a _bloodslave_ alright, no doubt about it. But what was a _bloodslave_ doing out here? Where was her master?

With no other alternative, Tohr decided to take her back to the mansion with him since there was no where else for her to go. He'd keep her there until after he found out who she was, where she came from, and how she'd ended up on the streets, nearly being raped by humans. Then he'd find a safe place for her to stay. Away from him.

Along with the lust he felt for her.

Picking her up in his arms, he was surprised at how light she was. She was short, yes, but she still should have weighed more than she did. He could feel her rib cage where his hand rested as he held her in his arms. She was skin and bones.

Sighing, he walked out of the alley, leaving the scum of human behind, and crossed the street to his Mercedes.

Balancing the female with one arm, he opened the passenger door of his car, bent and placed her in the seat.

She moaned a little bit, from the pain in her jaw, he suspected.

His eyes flew to her beautiful face as he tucked the jacket a little more securely around her shoulders, "Just where on earth did you come from?"

She didn't answer.

He didn't expect one.


	3. Chapter 3

Consciousness came slowly to her.

It was like floating in a sea of darkness. Surrounding her like a blanket.

It was almost smothering.

At first, she would drift to the surface of the blackness, only to just sink to the bottom again. Then, she would focus on the sounds around her. At one point, she thought she heard multiple, unfamiliar voices. But before she could tune into what they were saying, she went back under again.

When she finally came to, she found that she didn't want to get up. She was too warm and cozy. She snuggled back under the covers, pulling the comforter up to her chin while closing her eyes. Willing herself to go back to sleep.

Her eyes shot open.

_Warmth? Blanket? Bed?_

Where the hell was she?

She shot into an upright position, panic choking her.

Clenching the covers in a fist, she was about to throw them off and run for her life-

And froze. Heart lodged in her throat.

A male stood in the doorway of the strange room.

Visions of another doorway and another male flashed before her eyes. With shaking hands, she pulled the covers back up to her chin, as though it were a shield. While never taking her eyes away from the stranger that had come into the room.

As he stepped closer and closer to her, she studied him with wide eyes. He was tall, taller than even her master had been, with wide shoulders and large arms and legs thick with muscle.

His black hair was shaggy, as though he didn't bother cutting it at all, and fell to his shoulders. He had a hard, but beautiful face. Hollow places under his cheek bones, suggested he'd lost weight recently and was trying to put it back on.

Her eyes met his and she could only stare with her mouth agape.

He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen on a male.

Framed by thick, black lashes, his eyes were the color of the night sky.

The sorrow in them made her fear of him ease, and her heart yearn to comfort him and drive away the sadness in their blue depths.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he held out a glass of water and a couple of pills in his large hands.

She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

His smile changed his face, made if beautiful instead of harsh, "You probably have a headache, right?

Now that he'd mentioned it, she did. With the near heart attack she had when she first saw him, she hadn't noticed. Nodding, she held out her hand for the pills, threw them in her mouth and washed them down with the water.

The male took the glass from her and set on the bedside table.

Turning back to her, he smiled slightly, "My name is Tohrment, but everyone calls me Tohr. I'm a Warrior, so you don't have to be afraid of me." He laughed a little when her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Don't be intimidated just because I'm a Warrior." Those incredible eyes of his fell to her throat, to her slave markings.

She winced in shame and lowered her eyes. Someone of her stature wasn't worthy of looking upon a noble of her race.

"Hey, c'mon now. There's no need for that. Look at me." When she didn't raise her head, he did it for her by putting a finger underneath her chin, "Those tattoos on your skin mean nothing to me besides an ugly tradition in the Old Country. In my opinion, no one has the right to enslave another."

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Could it really be true? Could there be someone who didn't look upon her with disgust or lust? Someone who thought of her as an individual person instead of a possession?

It seemed too good to be true.

Tohr's eyes softened as he watched her try not to cry, "What's your name?"

Wincing, she glanced at him from under her lashes, then shook her head.

He was momentarily confused, "What? What did I say?" Then, it dawned on him, "You don't have a name?"

She shook her head.

The Warrior's face hardened with anger, "Then can you tell me your master's name so that I can bring his ass in to the king and bring you some justice?"

_Uh-oh_, she thought with a grimace, telling him was going to be a problem.

Putting a hand at her throat, she opened and closed her mouth a few times then shook her head. Hoping he would understand.

"You can't speak?"

Apparently he was a master at charades.

Looking away from him, she shook her head. He may not approve of _bloodslaves_, there were probably a lot of people with that same view. But, she knew for certain that the aristocracy didn't tolerate any physical defects, and being a Warrior he was most certainly an aristocrat. He may even be disgusted by her right now and was just too polite to say so. She clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes, waiting for him to sneer at her, call her names, or throw her out into dawn's death grip.

What was taking him so long?

Tohr was shocked.

As he stared at the female's bent head, he was at a loss of words.

She was so young and had been through so much. Her master had not even bothered to give her a name for _Christ's sake_!

The way she hunched her shoulders reminded him of a dog who was obediently waiting for its next beating.

It nearly broke his heart.

Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, he ignored her startled jolt and said, "Having no voice is nothing to be ashamed of."

She slightly raised her head and frowned up at him. Clearly not convinced.

Tohr nodded, "It's true. Someone who I care for deeply is the same way. He uses sign language to communicate. His name's John, he's like a son to me."

She smiled a little at that, obviously pleased to find a place where she wouldn't be ridiculed.

Tohr got to his feet, "I'll go find some paper and a pen so that we can finish our talk, okay?" He turned to go, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Looking back over his shoulder, he stared into the female's face and into those stunning, aquamarine eyes of her's. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

_This is how I communicate._

He nearly jumped out of his skin when that musical voice popped into his head.

The female met his surprised stare with a sheepish smile,_ I know it's weird, but this is the only way I know to communicate with you. You see, I cannot read or write._

Tohr shook off his shock, he'd been stupid to think that a master, who had not even named his slave, would teach her to read and write. "Oh I see, you couldn't communicate any other way, so you built up your telepathy to project what you're trying to say into another mind." He smiled, impressed, "That's quite clever. There are few who could do that."

A charming blush crept across her cheeks.

_But I have to be touching the person for them to hear me_, she confessed.

Tohr looked down at the wrist she'd was holding. Wellsie's face popped into his mind. Then her swollen belly.

He nearly doubled over from the pain in his heart.

Grimacing, Tohr returned to his seat on the bed. He cleared his throat before speaking, "That's fine with me. Whatever way you can talk is good with me."

Then it was back to business.

"Now, tell me the name of your Master and how you came to be on the streets." When she hesitated, he softened his voice, "I will not let him get away. He is the reason you were on the streets without any protection. You could've been killed by those human males or by_ lessers_. Or maybe you would've been stranded outside when dawn came and burnt to a crisp. No worthy male should ever do something like that to a female."

She was silent for a moment, seeming to soak in his words. Then she met his eyes with fierce resolve, _My master's name is Mirth._

Tohr nodded, "That's good. Now, tell me what happened tonight."

_I think it'd be better if I showed you._

With a flash of light, Tohr was suddenly looking up into a male's face. A cold feeling of dread in his chest. Feeling small and insignificant.

He was seeing through the female's eyes.

He lived her memory. From her being pushed out of the car to being not knocked out by the fist of the human.

And when she'd shown him what he'd asked for, he was brought back with another flash.

Tohr jerked as he felt himself return to his own body, he glanced down at his hands, just to make sure he was still in one piece. So, she could show scenes witnessed through her eyes along with telepathy, huh?

Looking at the female beside him, he wondered what else she'd been put through besides last night's events.

_"I've quite enjoyed that body of yours over the years..."_

Those words suggested rape. Plain and simple.

What else may have happened, he couldn't say. And no way was he going to ask her.

He was kinda afraid of the answer


	4. Chapter 4

Z's eyes immediately went to queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

The female was asleep, resting peacefully.

Maybe he should come back another time. Yeah, when she was awake. Yup, that's what he would do, but first he would set the sandwich on the night stand, just in case she got hungry, and then leave the room quiet as a mouse and tell Tohr he'd be back later.

He started to put his plan into play, but as he set the sandwich down, the female's lids flew open.

Those aquamarine eyes of hers, instantly lost their sleepiness as she focused on him. Focusing on his face and his scar, her mouth opened and he expected her to scream.

But when no scream came from her mouth, Z then remembered what Tohr had told him; she couldn't speak.

Holding up his hands in a sign of peace, he said, "S'okay. I'm not here to hurt you. I know the face frightens you, it does for most people. But I can't change the way I look."

Slowly, her mouth closed and she relaxed just a little bit.

Easing himself onto the edge of the bed, Z met her eyes, "I'm Zsadist. Tohr wanted me to come and talk with you."

He watched as the female slowly sat up in bed. Keeping her eyes on his, she gently grabbed his hand in hers, then brought it up to study the slave bands on his wrist.

When she raised her eyes, Zsadist noticed the sheen of tears, "What's the matter?"

Still holding his hand, in his mind he heard her speak, _Your just like me, and yet you've made something of yourself._

For a moment, Z didn't respond. "Not for a while," he muttered. When she gave him a questioning look, he elaborated, "For a while after I escaped from my mistress, I was a shell of a male. I refused to eat or feed on blood of females, I only ever fed from human prostitutes. I even made my twin hurt me when I wanted to be hurt. I was a walking corpse."

_What changed that?_

Z smiled, his whole face softening, "I met my _shellan_, Bella. She helped me put my time as a _bloodslave_ in the past and move on with my future. I wanted to be a better male for her. One she would be proud to have at her side."

_I wish there was someone like that for me_, her voice in his head sounded wistful.

Smiling, Z patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find that person someday."

_I don't believe I could ever really trust another male enough to make them my hellren_, she said with a lowered head, her hair curtaining her face.

Z was silent as he thouroughly studied her bent head, "Does that mean you were used for more than just blood as well?"

She jerked, from the sudden change of topic or the question in particular, he wasn't sure.

"Well...you don't have to tell me if-" the sentence died as she lifted her head and looked at him.

Holy..._shit_...

Her eyes were devoid of emotion, their depths haunted by a past filled with pain and suffering.

They reminded him of his black eyes before he met Bella.

Looks like he got an answer to his question after all, he thought grimly.

"I went through the same thing. So, if you want to talk about it I'm here for you. It really does help to just let it all out."

_I would think it would be more painful than helpful to recall everything that's happened._

"It does at first, but you feel sort of cleansed after you're done." When she still didn't look quite convinced, he continued, "You don't have to tell me everything at once, you know. Maybe a little at a time."

_I wouldn't know where to start._

The words were said quietly. She'd given in.

"How about you start at the beginning," Z offered gently, knowing this would be hard for her.

She stayed silent for a long time. So long in fact, Z thought she'd changed her mind and was about to tell her they could talk another time, when she finally spoke up.

_I grew up in the house of my master, a servant my whole life, she began. My life was hard, but not all that unpleasant. The male that cooked for the master and his shellan, was like a father to me. He taught me to sing, to play the piano, and cook. Back then, my master was always smiling. I would always see him and his shellan laughing and talking with each other. He even made me the mistress's personal songstress, when she'd heard me singing to myself one day and mentioned she thought my voice was beautiful._

Z was surprised, "You mean...you used to have a voice?"

She smiled sadly and nodded, _I loved to sing I even made up my own songs._

Before Z could ask what had happened for her to lose her voice, she interrupted him.

_As long as the master was happy everyone else was happy, especially when the mistress announced she was with young._

She paused, then sighed wearily._ But that all changed when it was time for the mistress to give birth. I was twenty-five, very near my transition, the night the mistress died in child birth, bled to death from what I was told. __The master was devastated. For weeks he didn't come out of his room, refusing food or drink. It was during this time that I went through my transition._

Suddenly her face contorted in pain, as if it physically hurt her to remember the rest.

"C'mon," Z gently urged. "It's alright. Go on."

_I'd rather let you see for yourself_, she admitted at last.

Before he could ask what she meant, there was a flash of light here and gone in an instant.

Blinking his eyes, Z glanced around and frowned, this wasn't the Brotherhood's mansion. In fact, this place didn't look the least bit familiar.

Where the hell was he?

When his feet started moving on their own, he frowned at the absence of the loud footfalls of his shitkickers.

Still a little disorienated from the shock of his unknown location, Z studied the walls as his legs took him where ever they intended.

Out of the corner of his eye, Z caught the flash of a mirror and the shine of silvery blonde hair. Turning his head, Z started in surprised as he caught the reflection of the female _bloodslave_ instead of his own scarred face.

He was in her memory.

So that's what she'd meant by showing him. Funny, Tohr forgot to mention that beautiful little detail.

Z snapped to attetion when the body he inhabited suddenly stopped outside a thick oak door.

A hand rose to the door and knocked gently, but firmly.

"Enter."

Z felt the female's nervousness. Why had the master called her to his chambers?

Slowly, Z (and the female), pushed the door open, stepped inside then shut it back again.

They, as he thought of himself inside the female's body, stood inside the doorway, hands folded in front. Bowing, the voice that came out of his lips was husky and beautiful, "You called, my lord."

The man that the female called "Master" stood at the window, gazing out into the night. He didn't respond.

Z felt them both fidget. They were starting to feel wary. Had they done something to cause the master's anger?

"My lord?" they questioned, voice shaky.

Finally, the male turned his head aroud to look at them, his gaze thoughtful, but somehow angry. "I've been informed that you've gone through your _transition_."

"That is correct, my lord," they replied, curious why he'd brought it up.

He turned fully around to face them and motioned for them to come farther into the room.

They obeyed, and as they came closer, he started to circle.

"You understand, my..._shellan_. Died recently." He didn't give them time to answer, "I thought to follow my beloved into death, you know."

He stopped in front of them and smiled, eyeing their face, "But I knew in my heart, that my sweet Jasmine wouldn't forgive me if I cut my life short. So I decided to keep on living."

"That's great my lord," they said, their fear growing at the look of hunger and lust in the master's eyes. They bowed and started backing up towards the door, "I'll just go downstairs and tell Jack you'll need some food and drink. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Turning, they tried to open the door, only to have sheer terror run down their spine when they found it locked.

"It's no use. The door's locked from the outside, I had a _doggen_ lock it once you came inside," the master's voice came in their ear in a whisper.

Going rigid with terror, they barely managed to keep themselves from retching when big hands slid up their body only to harshly grab a breast.

The master laughed when they cried out in pain. "Yes, you'll do just fine for my mistress." His tongue made a slow trail up her neck.

Z realized that tears were pouring down the female's face. This whole experience wasn't helping with Z's own memories of his mistress either.

Suddenly, they were spun around and slammed back against the door, the master's face before them.

"Please..," the female begged him in sob. "Please, let me go."

Eyes traveling up and down her body, he stroked her cheek, ignoring the flinch away from his fingers, "Oh, no, my lovely. I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see, I've not had blood for a while now and I find myself quite drawn to that lovely vein at your neck. Plus, while my dear Jasmine is gone, where on earth where I find my physical pleasure? I do not want some whore, I want a female that is pure, only touched by me."

His sickening smile disappeared and was replaced with a frustrated frown as he gazed at their throat, "Though, something will have to be done about that voice of yours. Lovely as it is, it reminds me too much of my beloved."

He bared his fangs, and struck.

Head shooting back, Z and the female screamed as the fangs of the male started tearing at their throat. The scream soon turned into a wet, bloody gurgle and soon fell silent.

They slumped in the master's arms, neck bared helplessly as he clutched at their small body, tearing and greedily swallowing the flow of her life's blood pouring from her neck.

Z felt the wetness flowing down the female's neck, felt her slowly slipping away into unconciousness.

Dimly, he noticed the male had dragged her body to the floor and was in the process of lifting the skirts of the dress she wore, felt him tearing the underclothes she wore from her body.

Weakly, they tried to fight him off. But their attempt was easily thwarted when the male only grabbed their wrists and held them above their head.

Lifting his head from the gaping wound in their neck, Z and the female's eyes focused on the master's face, "That should take care of your voice from now on."

Their brain didn't comprehend what he'd said, they were so out of it. Still bleeding, they couldn't even lift their arms, and the master new it.

Releasing their wrists, the male grabbed the edges of the dress, and ripped it to shreds, baring naked flesh to his eyes.

Z felt himself and the female slipping away into unconciousness.

As he watched the male above him, undo his belt and spread the female's legs further apart. A thought passed through his mind, not really sure if it was his own or the female's.

Good thing she was going to pass out before he actually started working her over.


	5. Chapter 5

The slave watched as Zsadist's body jerked as he came out of the vision.

She shrugged her shoulders when he just stared at her with a look of shock, disgust, and a little bit of pity. With her hand now on his arm, she spoke into his mind,_ And that was only the first day, which was five years ago. So, you can imagine what it was like for the rest of the time._

Z slowly shook his head without taking his eyes off her face, "If it was anything like my time with the mistress, then, oh yeah, I can definitely imagine." His eyes squeezed shut and he pinched the bridge of his nose, he had a headache and was trying to stiffle the pain. "God..damn," he hissed. Lifting his head, his yellow eyes were now totally filled with sympathy, "You were so damn young."

For some reason, she didn't think he was only talking about her.

"Now, don't you feel a bit better after getting all that off your chest?"

She didn't answer for a moment, pondering how she truly felt. Finally, she slowly nodded, _Yes, I actually do feel a bit better. It's like some weight has been lifted around me._

Z smiled with earnest relief, transforming his scarred face, making it handsome instead of terrifying, "That's good." Then his face grew serious again, "Now, I'm pretty sure one spill out session is enough for one day, isn't it?"When she nodded, he got to his feet, "Then I'll just be going." Motioning to the sandwich on the bedside table, he said, "Make sure you eat. You need to put some weight on your bones." He started to turn away, but hesitated, "If you ever need to talk, about anything, just come find me and I'll listen."

She smiled, feeling an extreme amount of gratitude towards this Warrior, then nodded.

He stalked towards the door, "Oh, and by the way." The male glanced over his shoulder, "Try to think of a name for yourself. We can't just keep calling you "female" now, can't we?"

He then opened the door and left the room.

Tohr shot to his feet as Z stepped out of the guest room, "So?" he questioned. "How'd it go in there? She open up at all?" His tone instantly changed to concern when Z ran a hand over his face, "You okay, my man?"

Z nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." He sighed, "I'm just not to happy with having to relive the past. And thank you so fucking much for telling me she could show you visions before I went in there."

"Shit, Z, I'm sorry. I forgot." Tohr focused on the other Brother's daisy colored eyes, "So what exactly did she show you?"

Z was silent for a moment, obviously torn between wanting to confide in Tohr and keeping the female's secrets. "She showed me how she lost her voice," he admitted.

"She...," Tohr started, then cleared his throat, "She used to have a voice? I thought she was like John and was born without a voice box." As realization hit him, he growled in anger, "That master of hers..."

Z nodded, his mouth set in a grim line, "He tore her throat out, Tohr."

A chill ran through him, and his throat went dry, "_Fuck_!" He looked at the door, as if he could see through it to the female on the bed who'd gone through so much pain. "What the hell for?"

"Because her voice reminded him of his dead _shellan_ and he was nearly starved of blood." Z faced Tohr squarely and straightened a little, "She's been through so much more, Tohr. About as much as I have, maybe even more. All I can say is she needs time to get over her fears. And to be completely honest with you, I don't ever think she will completely recover from it."

And with that, Z started to walk past Tohr, but stopped right beside him.

"Just don't hurt her, Tohr," Z murmered, still staring straight ahead.

Then Z walked off, calling back, "Help her find a name. It's one step closer to her recovery, a fresh name for a fresh start. She loved to sing, Tohr. Start off with something using that." Then he was gone.

Tohr stared at the door, the doorknob to be precise, struggling to decide whether to go in or run away from her problems. Because, God knew, he had enough of his own.

Finally, he overcame his urge to run, and opened the door.

The first thing he saw was her smile. Though there were lines of weariness around her eyes and mouth, she looked genuinely happy to see him. You would've never guessed that she'd just spilled out the dark moments of her past.

"Hey," he said softly as he came farther into the room. "How you doing?"

She reached out to touch his arm,_ Good, but how are you feeling? You look a bit pale._

It was probably true. He'd felt slightly sick since learning the horrible truth of her voiceless state. He managed a smile, "I'm fine, don't you worry about me," he assured her.

Tohr gently took his arm back and stuck both hands in his jacket pockets. Remebering Z's words, he said, "You know, Z told me that he told you to think of a name for yourself. Have you thought of one yet?" When she shook her head, he hesitantly asked, "Z told me that used to sing. Is that right?"

She winced, but nodded.

Tohr thought of her telepathic voice in his head, how beautiful it sounded and wondered how she would've sounded when singing. It must've been beautiful.

Inspiration struck, "Well, I have a suggestion. But you can totally say no if you don't like it." She nodded and waited with obvious anticipation in her wide eyes.

"How about Melody?"

Frowning and with her eyebrows furrowed, her lips started moving soundlessly. She was saying the name to herself, just to see how it sounded.

"It fits you," Tohr mumbled. When she looked up at him in question, he elaborated, "The voice in my head, the one you use to communicate, is a melody all it's own. I can't even imagine how you're real voice must've sounded."

Her eyes widened, then she smiled and her eyes filled. Rubbing them, she nodded and mouthed a "yes".

"Yes, what?" he inquired, but then figured it out. "Oh, you mean yes to the name, right?"

She nodded.

Tohr smiled, "So that settles it then. You're now officially Melody." He held out a hand to her, "It's nice to meet you."

Melody put her hand in his and smiled with a quivering lower lip. _Thank you. Thank you so much, Tohr._

She then put her head in her hands and started to cry, her small shoulders heaving.

Tohr took a seat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side. She flinched back from his touch at first, but quickly relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder, her face still covered by her hands.

"It's alright. You go ahead and cry," he whispered to her.

Thinking of her master, he stiffled a growl of rage, and with narrowed eyes he vowed to bring that bastard to justice, no matter what it took. heek "You're free now, Melody."


	6. Chapter 6

Tohr left Melody's room about twenty minutes later. She'd cried herself to sleep, she'd been so mentally exhausted.

He knew exactly how she felt.

Tohr shoved a hand through his hair with a sigh. He needed to go report the night's events to Wrath. Though he'd called him before bringing the female to the compound, the king hadn't anwered. So, Tohr had left him a voicemail.  
>Whether or not Wrath had actually gotten it, he didn't know. It was better to go in and tell him face to face.<p>

And get the chewing out session over with.

Tohr pondered what he would say to Wrath the whole walk to the king's office. But when he reached the door, he still hadn't thought of where to start.

Deciding to wing it, Tohr rapped his knuckle on the door.

"Come in!" sang a husky, female voice.

So, he thought, Beth was in. Good. Maybe Wrath would show a little mercy and not chew him out and spit him out since Beth was in the room. She, after all, had a kind and forgiving heart, unlike her surly _hellren_.

Opening the thick oak door, Tohr studied Wrath cautiously as he sat at his desk, one hand idly scratching his seeing-eye dog, George, behind his ears.

"Hello, Tohr," Beth Randall greeted him brightly. "How are you?"

He smiled in earnest at Beth. He couldn't help himself, she was just so likeable. "I'm good. Hey, Wrath."

The Blind King inclined his head, "What's doing, my Brother?"

Tohr cleared his throat, "I was just wondering if you got my message earlier."

Wrath's hand left George's head and folded with the other in front of him, resting his chin on their tops. Through the wrap-around shade, the king's eyes burned into Tohr, "Yeah, I got it."

Letting out a breath of relief, Tohr nodded, "Good, that's good. So, what do you think?"

A wry smile lifted the edges of his mouth and one brow lifted above the goggles, "I'm thinking that I should probably cut the rule of bringing outsiders here, since everyone seems to bring them anyway."

Tohr smiled at that. "Sorry, my Lord."

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Wrath dropped his hands and sat back in his chair. He studied his fellow Brother, "You didn't explain much in the message you left me, my friend. So why don't you fill in the blanks for me."

Tohr then proceeded to tell Wrath the night's events along with the name of Melody's former master.

A deep, angry growl rumbled out of the king's throat. Lips pulled back from his fangs, Wrath snarled, "That bastard! A _bloodslave_! In my country!"

"That poor girl," Beth mummured in female sympathy.

Wrath's head swung in her direction, "_Leelan_, has any paperwork on that male been recieved. Being a male of the aristocracy, there's got to have been some sort of letter from him to me."

The queen raised an eyebrow, "About what, exactly?"

Her _hellren_ waved a hand in dismissal, "Something about being honored to be a servant on the Blind King, or something along those lines. I've gotten dozens of those since I've risen to the throne, all from members of the _glymera_."

After searching for a moment through a filing cabinent, Beth shook her head, "No good. There's nobody with that name in here." She raised her true-blue eyes to Tohr, "Sorry."

"Talk to Bella," Wrath ordered. "She's an aristocrat. Plus her mother runs through this guy's social circles. There's bound to be gossip about a single male coming here from the Old Country."

Tohr nodded in agreement and bowed, "As you wish, my Lord." He turned to go but Wrath's voice stopped him.

"We're not done, Tohr."

There was something in his friend's voice he didn't necessarily like, "Yes?"

Arms thick with muscle crossed over Wrath's wide chest, "The female can't stay."

Tohr frowned, "I know that, Wrath, but she's got nowhere to go. Where on earth am I going to send her?"

"Marissa's safe house," he answered calmly.

Why didn't he think of that? But still...

"Don't make her leave just yet, Wrath. Let her have time to get back on her feet. I'll talk to Marissa myself tonight and ask her if she's got any openings."

The king silently thought it over, then reluctantly dipped his chin in a slight nod, "Fine. One week, just to get her bearings then she's off to Marissa's. We clear?"

Placing his hand over his chest, Tohr bent at his waist, "Crystal."


	7. Chapter 7

As it turned out, Marissa's boarding house didn't have any openings.

When Tohr had asked her that night, she'd apoligized and told him the news. But, she had said one female would be leaving in a month, so she would then have a free room for Melody.

Tohr had immediately reported to Wrath. The Blind King had grudgingly allowed Melody to stay for the required month.

Melody's had eyes lit up when he told her the news, she obviously wasn't in any hurry to leave the brotherhood's mansion.

For a former _bloodslave_, Melody was amazingly outgoing. Sure, at first she was a little timid and walked around on eggshells for the first few days she was in the mansion. But she soon came out of her shell and was wandering around the house looking for new wonders that seemed to be in every room (as she told him), all with a never waning smile.

It didn't take long for her to make friends with everyone in the house. Zsadist and Melody were like brother and sister, whenever she could find time, Melody would talk with Zsadist and giggle with Bella. She loved Nalla and made a habit of sitting down on the carpet to play with her. The awe and love in her gaze as she watched the little girl made her look like a child herself.

All the while, a strong, silent bond had formed between Melody and John. They could be seen in the library with their heads together as John and his friends Blay and Qhuinn tried to teach Melody sign language.

She felt she had to be of use to somebody every single moment. Every night, she would make a run down to the kitchen and help Fritz with the evening meal, despite the little, old man's disapproval. Where she found the time to help out Wrath in his office, he had no idea, but she would go to help file papers or feed George, who she adored to death.

No information, what-so-ever, turned up on her master, much to Tohr's annoyance. It was if the male had kicked Melody out of the limo and disappeared.

They would find him, he was sure of it. The bastard would surface eventually.

Melody was having a blast!

She loved the Brotherhood's mansion. Being a curious person by nature, she spent most of her time exploring the seemingly endless amount of rooms. Surprises seemed to be around every corner. One night she'd even found a beautiful piano, which she'd played until Tohr had found her and called her down for dinner.

At the thought of Tohr, her heart warmed. When he'd told her that she wouldn't be able to leave the mansion for a month, she'd been incredibly happy because that meant she didn't have to leave his side. She'd met so many nice people here like Zsadist and John, but none of them could be held higher in her heart than Tohr.

I'm afraid I've gone and fallen in love with him, she thought to herself a bit giddily. And why not? He was her everything; her savior, her protector, her beginning. Her world. He'd been the one to save her from the humans, the one who was determined to find her brutal master, the one who'd given her a name. What female wouldn't fall for him?

_He doesn't feel the same way about me_, her thoughts darkened a little bit. She knew this and when she saw that far away look in his eyes, she knew he was thinking of some other female.

She wish she knew more about him and the other female, when she asked John about it, he closed up and wouldn't talk. But she'd seen the pain in his eyes, the female had been important to him too.

Melody sighed as she opened, yet another door. Even exploring could feel empty when she felt down in the dumps.

Her nose twitched as she stepped into the bedroom. This scent, she thought, was Tohr's.

This was Tohr's room.

Torn between wanting to leave and not invade his privacy and wanting to snoop around in order to find out something about him, she chewed on her bottom lip while twirling a finger around a strand of her hair, all with furrowed brows.

Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she went farther into the room. Looking around, she was disappointed to find there was hardly anything personal in the room. There were clothes hanging in the closet, a razor and toothbrush in the bathroom, and one black silk robe. The basic things, no books, artwork, or music. Nothing that really showed what kind of person Tohr was.

Shoulders hunched in defeat, Melody started to turn towards the door until she saw the picture.

Picking up the frame, she studied the female in the picture.

She was curled up in front of a fire, her legs tucked underneath her, wearing a comfy green sweater and slacks while holding a piping hot cup of coffee in her hands. Her face and brilliant amber eyes were stunning, and the flaming red hair that fell in waves around her shoulders was gorgeous. Her smile was full of love and devotion aimed at the person taking the picture.

The picture was bright and cheerful compared to the dingy emptiness of the rest of the room. Yet, it gave off a tremendous amount of grief and loss that nearly choked her.

So, she thought sadly, this was the female Tohr was always thinking of.

Feeling a little empty inside, like the rest of Tohr's room, Melody set the frame down and turned towards the door to leave.

But froze when she saw the inhabitant of the room standing there.

Tohr watched Melody's face redden in embarrassment. He waited for the anger he'd expected, but couldn't seem to sum any up.

Slowly, she moved towards him, as if she were expecting anger, her hand outstretched to touch his arm.

_I didn't mean to snoop, she admitted_, guilt laced in her voice. _You know how I am, I was just wandering around. I wasn't looking for your room specifically._

He had to smile at her hurried explanation. Gently, he took her hand, "C'mon, let's go somewhere to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

On the roof, Tohr lay on his back looking up at the starry night sky, hands behind his head. Melody was next to him, her hands folded over her stomach.

He knew she had questions, but he found himself reluctant to start.

Fortunately, she started for him.

With a hand on his arm she said, _So, tell me about her. The female you lost._

"She was my _shellan_, her name was Wellsie. Our mating had been arranged by our parents. At first, when my father told me that I was to be mated, I was scared as hell. Mad too. I was only two years out of my transition and I was enjoying my freedom with the females. But when I met Wellsie for the first time, I fell head over heels for her. She was so beautiful and had a different way of looking at things, a brighter way. She was so different than other females of our race, it was easy to fall for her. Lucky for me, she felt the same.

We were two peas in a pod, Wellsie and I. She wasn't just my _shellan_, she was my best friend other than the brother, Darius, Beth and John's father. This past year, she was about to go through her _needing_ and she thought it was about time to start a family. And me, being whipped, agreed."

Here came the hard part, he thought to himself grimly, "When we found out she was pregnant, we were both excited and scared as hell. Despite the risk, I was kind of liking the idea of being a dad all the while scared shitless that she could die anytime during her pregnancy."

_Was it the birthing that took her?_ Melody cut in.

Tohr struggled to swallow the lump in his throat, "No, it wasn't the baby that took her from me. It was a_ lesser_."

He turned his head towards her when her breath caught in her throat, "She was planning the winter solstice and had decided to go to Bella's mother's house. And..that..fuckin' undead bastard..," he was unaware of the tears sliding down his cheeks or the tremble in his voice, "put a bullet in her head."

Tohr covered his face in his hands and wept, he'd cried before over his dead _shellan_, but this was the first time he had ever talked about her murder with another since her death.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before he finally managed to calm himself down, and when he removed his hands, his eyes focused on Melody.

She had sat up beside him and was leaning over his torso peering at his face.

The tears on her beautiful face wasn't what caught his attention, it was the look in her eyes.

They were full of so much sorrow and pain, the emotions he felt were reflected in her turquoise eyes. The fact that she felt so much emotion for another's pain, did something weird to his heart.

She quickly wiped her eyes with the arm of the sweater, Beth had let her borrow, then refocused on him.

Looking into his eyes caused hers to fill up again, and this time, she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Slowly, as if he were a wild animal and she was trying not to scare him off, she eased herself onto him, her hips still on the ground but their torsos touching. She wrapped her arms aroud his neck and held on.

_I'm so sorry, Tohr. God, I'm so sorry._

Melody couldn't believe what she was doing.

She knew he didn't want sympathy or pity, but he was so in love with his former _shellan_. She could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes as he told her about her, and had seen even more when he'd removed his big hands from his eyes.

The talk was to discourage her feelings for him, they both knew it. But the unveiling of his raw emotions only increased her love for him. Her heart now yearned to heal his, she wished she could be the one to erase the shadows from his eyes.

Melody was so sure, he would push her away as she embraced him, but instead, to her surprise, he wrapped his thick arms around her, buried his face in her neck and held on.

It felt so right to be in his arms, like they were made for each other.

They lay like that for nearly ten minutes, neither of them uttering a word.

Melody was the one to reluctantly pull away.

Propping herself on her arms, her smile was shaky and her cheeks pink when she asked,_ Tohr, are you alright, now?_

His dark blue eyes didn't leave her face, even as he nodded.

The movement caused her eyes to focus on his jugular. Overwhemled by a knawing sense of hunger she'd grown accustomed to during her week stay at the mansion, her lids lowered and she felt her fangs lengthen.

"You need to feed, Mel."

His voice, along with the fond abbreviation of her name, broke her out of her trance,_ Yes, I haven't fed since I arrived. I've been so busy snooping around other people's rooms I had totally forgotten._

She secretly wished she could feed from Tohr, but knew he would definitely refuse.

As if he'd read her mind, his face closed up and he sat up, holding her an arms length away, "Let's go see if we can find someone to feed you, 'kay?"

Trying to not show the hurt and dissappointment in her eyes, Melody managed a smiled and nodded, then allowed him to lead her to the door leading back into the house.

Before they stepped through the doorway, she looked back over her shoulder at the spot where they'd just shared that tender moment.

She would never forget that sweet moment, when a male had held her affectionately in his arms.

When_ Tohr_ had held her in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Qhuinn automatically volunteered to let Melody feed from him.

He wasn't sure what it was about Melody; whether it was the wounded look in her eyes, or her extraordinary beauty, he didn't know, but something about her touched him and not just in a physical way.

When John had introduced them, he'd immediately felt drawn to her. It was probably those eyes. Any male could get lost in their aqua depths.

The more he talked with her, the more he liked her. She was kind, sweet, and didn't have a mean bone in her body.

And she was totally okay with his mismatched eyes.

_Qhuinn? Are you okay?_

The voice in his head was going to take some getting used to, he thought to himself with a small smile. He looked down at her; her heart shaped face was tilted up, peering up at him in question with a small smile on her lips, her arm hooked through his.

God, what he wouldn't give for her to look at him like that while lying together in bed.

And both of them completely naked to boot.

Stifling his growing arousal, Qhuinn forced himself to smile down at Melody and answer her question, "Yeah, I'm good."

She smiled in relief,_ I just thought you were having second thoughts about feeding me._

Surprise had him halting in his tracks. He looked down at her like she'd just grown two heads, "Why in the hell would I do that?"

Her lashes lowered over her eyes,_ Well, most males wouldn't want a former_ bloodslave_ to feed from their vein. I'd completely understand if you didn't want to and wouldn't fault you for it._

Something about her words had him remembering the shame he'd felt because of his eyes not too long ago. Mouth set in a grim line, Qhuinn grabbed Melody's chin in his hand and raised her face so she could meet his eyes.

"Look into my eyes, Melody. Look at them. Do you know what my eyes mean to the _glymera_?" When she slowly shook her head, "It means that I'm a defect. I'm imperfect. In a world of swans, I'm the ugly duckling. My own family doesn't wish to associate with me."

_You're not ugly_, she protested.

He couldn't help but smile at that, "So, me and you, we're outcasts. I'm in the same boat as you." He let go of her face, "You understand?"

One side of her mouth kicked up in a reluctant smile, then she nodded.

Nodding in satisfaction, Qhuinn continued to lead the way towards their original destination; the library.

Melody had wanted privacy while she fed and Qhuinn was so not going to reject the idea of having her to himself.

They stopped in front of the wide, oak doors of the Brotherhood's rarely used library.

Through her grip on his arm, he could feel her nervousness.

"Relax," he tried to soothe her. "This won't be bad, I promise." Putting his rarely used manners to use, Qhuinn held the door open and waited for Melody to step in before following, shutting it behind him.

She looked so small and terrified, he thought as he watched her fiddle with the hem of her sweater. "Why don't you have a seat?" he said, waving at a nearby love seat.

Nodding, she did as he asked and plopped herself down.

Easing down beside her, he actually found himself nervous, which was a real shocker for him. He was never nervous around females, he was always confident in his ability to charm them.

But Melody wasn't was like other females, was she? No, she was a fighter, a survivor. Just from the look in her eyes, he could tell she'd been through things others couldn't possibly imagine. He'd felt the same thing in John the first time he'd met him.

Resting a hand on his arm, she said,_ I guess we'd better get to it then._

When she started to lift his wrist to her mouth, he resisted, "There's no need to rush this, Melody."

She nervously thrummed her fingers against her thigh, _Sorry._

Gently cupping the back of her neck, Qhuinn guided her to his jugular, "Here." When she tried to pull away, he held her in place, "I can sense your hunger. So, please, drink your fill. Allow yourself to take, Melody."

She briefly hesitated, but her blood thirst won over her senses and she sank her fangs into his throat.

When the blood hit her tongue, Melody moaned in satisfaction, it had been so long since she'd last fed.

Qhuinn felt that sexy moan shoot straight between his legs.

Practically crawling onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his chest, Melody took long, strong pulls from his vein.

He tilted his head back, baring his throat to give her better access,and barely bit back a moan of his own.

God, he wanted her! The arousal was almost too much to control.

Apparently it was already out of control, he thought dimly, when he felt his hands roam to her ass.

She was so focused on his blood that she didn't seem to notice.

Of course, his nearly blank mind took that as a sign to proceed. He was burning up. And though he'd fucked a human female last night, it felt as though he'd been as celibate as Phury before his mating. Melody was entoxicating, he was drowning in her; her scent and her body.

Keeping his hands where they seemed to be glued, Qhuinn leaned forward, urging Melody's back onto the love seat.

Some where in the back of his mind, Qhuinn registered the stiffening of Melody's body, but his mind still hadn't processed it yet, and his hands started to making their way up.

He snapped out of his haze when she released his neck and began to struggle wildly in his arms, her palms pushing at his chest in a desperate attempt to move him off of her.

Propping himself over her with his arms, Qhuinn looked down at her.

The sight of his blood staining and still glistening on her lips made him want to lick it off and continue where he'd left off. But the tears and terror in her eyes, plus the shaking of her hands on his chest, made his stomach churn with guilt.

"Melody..," the words came out hoarsely. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He pushed himself off her and over to the very end of the seat. He propped his elbows on his knees, and laced his hands together, "I already had an idea of what your past has been like, and still I acted like an animal. I don't know how you can forgive me."

For a while, neither of them moved or spoke.

With a hand on his shoulder, Melody broke the silence, _It's okay, Qhuinn. Don't beat yourself up too much. When he only stared at her, she shrugged, At least you stopped when I wanted you too. Besides, she sat back into the cushions and stared up at the ceiling, I wasn't really thinking about the past. Okay, that was a lie, maybe a little. I was actually thinking about..._, she trailed off, looking a bit embarassed.

"About what?" When her cheeks pinkened, he added, "Or should I say; about _who_?"

The blush deepened and she lowered her eyes to her hands.

He sighed, "It's Tohr, isn't it?"

She nodded.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Qhuinn said, "I gotta' tell you, Melody. Tohr has a lot of hookups, he probably won't ever return your feelings."

_I know, she said with a sad smile. But I want as much time with him as I can get and I'll be grateful for however long that will be. She turned her smile to him and it brightened a little, I like you, Qhuinn. Just not in the way you like me and I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings._

She got to her feet, and stretched her arms over her head in a manner that reminded him of a cat, then grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet, _Now, let's go see what Fritz has cooked for dinner. All that blood made me hungry._

He stopped her as she started to lead him out of the library, "Promise me one thing, Melody." She looked up at him curiously, "If you ever need help, anything at all, and Tohr cannot or will not help you, come to me and I'll be more than happy to tend to you. Got it?"

She nodded.

He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair, "Good. Now, how about that dinner?"


	10. Chapter 10

As dawn approached, Melody threw herself on her bed, her face upturned towards the ceiling in thought.

Tohr had avoided looking at her, from his place across the table, throughout dinner. While she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him, he'd always found something more interesting to look at.

As long as it was in a different direction than her.

He was obviously feeling guilty over what had happened on the roof.

Though she knew it and even understood the whys of it, it didn't make it hurt any less. Her chest hurt, her heart to be precise. She rubbed between her breasts with the heel of her hand, a futile attempt to stifle the pain.

To make matters worse, Qhuinn, who'd sat on her side, had given her a look mixed with pity, understanding, and something she could only describe as "I-told-you-so".

She couldn't help loving Tohr, the last thing in the world she'd wanted was a mate. It just sort of happened.

Heaving a sigh, Melody pulled the sweater up over her head. Phew! It was stuffy in the room. Wiping the dampness of her palms on her jeans, she searched for a t-shirt to sleep in. Funny, it felt just fine earlier. Maybe she was getting sick.

Frowning, she put a hand to her forehead. She didn't feel feverish.

Standing, she peeled off the borrowed jeans, grimacing when a strange churning hit her stomach. It didn't hurt exactly, it was just an odd sensation.

Maybe it was a stomach virus, yeah, that had to be it. Even though vampires didn't usually catch human illnesses, it happened occasionally, and she'd been real weak up until recently.

When her head spun and she had to lean a hand on the side of the bed to keep from falling over, she began to really worry. Shaking off the dizziness, she decided to go to sleep and if she didn't feel better when she awoke, she'd talk to Doc Jane about it tomorrow night.

Melody climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders, snuggling contently in the soft mattress.

Only to kick the covers off when she got too hot.

With her skin slick with sweat and a restlessness she couldn't explain, Melody decided she needed Jane now. Something was very wrong with her.

She rolled over onto her stomach, her thighs rubbed against each other. That was when she noticed an unusual wetness at her core.

For a moment she was relieved, it was just her time of the month, that was all.

But when she tried to get up to find something to use, her body convulsed in pain, forcing her to once again lay back down on the bed. Panting, she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain in her stomach, her womb actually.

She needed Jane. Now!

Melody started to panic, there wasn't a phone in the room, and she couldn't get up out of bed. She was dying, she was sure of it, and she couldn't call for help.

She wanted Tohr. He'd help her and comfort her until the pain went away.

All of a sudden, a enormous amount of pain shot throughout her body to her core, causing Melody's body to arch off the bed, her mouth opened on a soundless scream.

Her body needed something, something to ease the pain, she just didn't know what.

Tears ran down her cheeks,_ Please help me ,Tohr!_

His hands in his pockets, Tohr stalked down the hall, feeling like a total ass.

He'd gone back to his room after dinner, only to be confronted by his roommate, the fallen angel Lassiter.

"So," he'd asked Tohr without taking his eyes off the television, "who's the cutie?"

With averted eyes, he'd replied, "Don't know what you're talking about."

The angel lifted himself off the couch and came over, he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, "I mean the cute blond you were all snuggly with on the roof."

Tohr grimaced at him, "You were snooping." Irritation was thick in his voice. As an angel, Lassiter could make himself invisible to the eye whenever he chose.

"And you're changing the subject."

Turning away, he went to the mini fridge, they kept in their shared living room, and got himself a beer. Lassiter followed, "C'mon, man, give me something to work with here. I need details."

Tohr popped the top off the bottle and took a healthy swig before answering, "We were just talking."

Lassiter snickered, the piercings in his face reflecting light, "That's not what I saw."

Finishing his beer, Tohr tossed it in the trash can, "There's nothing going on between Melody and I." That was true, and yet he'd found himself wishing there was despite his better judgement.

"Because you won't let anything go on," Lassiter pointed out. "Listen, I know you still miss Wellsie. But I'm positive she wouldn't want you alone for the rest of your life. She'd want you to find someone you can spend the rest of your life with until you're reunited with her again in the_ Fade_."

Tohr folded his arms over his chest, "It just feels like I'm betraying her."

"And you took your guilt out on cutie," he laughed when Tohr just stared at him. "I'm not as dense as you think."

Running a hand through his hair, Tohr sighed, "I ignored her the whole time during dinner." And he'd been furious when Qhuinn had snuck puppy dog, side-eyed glances at her.

Shaking his head, Lassiter gave Tohr a look that clearly said "You're a dumbass".

Tohr's eyes went to the floor, "It's just..she's got feelings for me, I can see them in her eyes. I'm not ready to let go of Wellsie and I don't want to hurt Melody. God knows, she's been hurt enough already."

"Have you told her this?" When a nod was his answer, shrugged his powerful, slightly glowing shoulders, "Then what's the problem? She's been made aware of your feelings and I assume she understood?"

Another nod.

"She's not asking for you to love her, Tohr. From what I've gathered from our little chat, she just wants to be near you, she understands how you feel and she's okay with that."

Guilt was churning in his gut, "You're right, I should apologize." Turning on his heel, he'd stormed to the door.

"Oh and if things don't work out for the two of you, I can always take a shot. Does she like piercings?" called the fallen angel.

With a shake of his head, Tohr had left the room.

And now here he was, outside her room, a hand raised to knock. Hesitating from a lack of words to say.

Taking a deep breath, he rapped his knuckles on the door, "Melody, it's me. I'm coming in, okay?"

Opening the door, he stepped inside, closing it behind him.

That was when the first wave pulsed through the compound.

The force was so strong, it brought Tohr to his knees.

_FUCK!_

Another wave of pure sexual force came, making his dick harden in his pants, eager to come out and play.

_Oh, shit_! It's Melody! She's going through her_ needing_!

Forcing himself to his feet, Tohr glanced up at the bed.

She was a vision, he admired. Wearing only an oversized t-shirt, her hair billowing around her, she was a dream made real.

He snapped out of his trance when her face tightened up against the pain and her thighs clenched together.

She held out hand to him, becking him to come closer. And like he was in a trance, he obeyed.

Gritting his teeth, Tohr fought his way through the hot, arousingly painful waves rolling off her body. He reached her bedside and she gripped his hand in hers so tightly he imagined he heard bones grinding together.

_What's happening, Tohr? I'm in so much pain._

With his free hand, he stroked her hair, fighting his primal urge to mount her, "It's your _needing_, Mel."

Her eyes widened in confusion which made him frown, "Didn't anyone ever tell you about it?"

She shook her head, more like thrashing, and said desperately, her voice thick with pain, _I've never experienced this kind of agony before. How can I make it stop?_

He bit back a hiss and waited for the next pulse to fade before he answered, "Jane would have to give you a pain med or..ah...a male would have to serve you."

When she didn't answer right away, Tohr was practically dancing from foot to foot, "So, I guess I'll go get Jane." He started to haul ass towards the door when her grip on his wrist tightened.

He turned back towards her and flinched when she raised a hand to his cheek,_ I don't want the medication. I want you, Tohr. I want you to, as you put it, serve me._

She lay back on the bed and held her arms out to him, inviting him to her. But another wave hit her, causing her to arch off the bed and causing all his muscles to tense up from the urge to jump her.

When it passed she looked up at him; her cheeks pink, mouth swollen and eyes bright.

The temptation was almost too much to handle. She was so hot and it had been so long.

But she'd been hurt so much throughout her life, he couldn't bear to hurt her even more and if he took her up on her offer, he knew he would.

Still, he didn't want her to be in pain.

With an internal war going on inside him, Tohr thought to himself with angry frustration, What the hell should I do?


	11. Chapter 11

His mind was made up for him as another wave of sexual energy pulsed through the air.

Gritting his teeth, Tohr shrugged out of his clothes and joined Melody on the bed.

Her eyes ran over his body with passion and a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry," he said between his teeth, "I'll try to be gentle, I promise."

A nod and a smile were his only response before her head reared back and she bit her lip as the pain took her again.

Tohr knew he should get straight down to business, but as he stared at her luscious lips, he just had to taste her.

So he closed his mouth over hers.

He felt her stiffen, though not from fear, but surprise. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and tasted the hot sweetness between those soft lips.

The moment his tongue connected with hers, the tension went out of Melody's body. A small whimper escaped from her lips and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer.

When she lifted her hips against his, he hissed, "Don't do that, baby! Please, just stay still!"

She did as she was told.

Raising himself up on his arms, Tohr looked down into Melody's eyes. They were heavy lidded and dilated. Sliding his hand up, Tohr threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed.

She smiled up at him and squeezed back.

And when the sexual energy rolled once again from between her thighs, he was ready.

Positioning himself at the opening of the sweet spot that he yearned to be, Tohr hesitated briefly, his need to be inside her and better judgement warring inside of him.

_Do it, Tohr!_ her hands wrapped around his forearms,_ Don't think, just feel!_

Gritting his teeth, Tohr plunged home.

She came.

Melody floated down from where Tohr had brought her. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she realized that the pain between her thighs had eased. But a new sensation was starting to form in her belly.

She looked up at Tohr, braced on his arms above her. He was still, a strained look on his face as he searched hers with his eyes.

Melody knew what she wanted. She wanted him.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she captured Tohr's mouth with hers.

She ignored the stiffening of his muscles and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing his chest up against her breasts.

_Don't stop, Tohr_, she thought into his mind._ I want this. It doesn't hurt at all._

Tohr's breath caught in his throat at Melody's words.

_It doesn't hurt at all_...

God, how she must have suffered through those years with her master.

Stiffling the pain he felt for her, Tohr titled his head and deepened the kiss. Which only loosened the sexual faucet inside her and soon they were both caught up in the frenzy.

Easing her back onto the bed, Tohr wanted to see all of that glorious body of hers. The t-shirt she slept in was entirely too much clothing. Rearing up on his knees, though not pulling out of her, he grabbed two fist fulls of the shirt and ripped it from her body, tossing the pieces over his shoulder.

Returning to his position with his upper body supported by his arms, Tohr started to move.

Slipping a hand under her back, Tohr lifted Melody up with one arm and latched his lips on one of her tight, pink nipples as he continued to pump his hips back and forth, her nails digging into his back, urging him on.

He was losing control, he knew it. And yet, he couldn't seem to reel himself back in.

When Melody sank his fangs in his throat, he completely lost all train of thought.

"_Fuck!_"

Sweat rolling off his body, Tohr roughly grabbed her hips in his hands and increased the pace, his mind going wild as she started to pull from his vein.

When Melody released his jugular and her body locked up, Tohr watched her face, watching her as she came again.

Her eyes wide, those lips he'd tastedparted as she panted, nails clawing at his shoulders.

His blood on her lips.

God, she was beautiful.

Hips coming off the bed, she fell over the edge and he fell with her.

_I love you, Tohr._

The words she cried out in his head didn't register as he came and came, and came. He was nearly out of his mind, and for a moment, the past and thr present blended together.

"Wellsie!"


	12. Chapter 12

Tohr slumped on Melody's body, immediately rolling off of her to prevent crushing her beneath his weight.

As he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the haze to disappear from his mind and his heart to slow, he suddenly realized what she'd said as she had came.

_I love you!_

Oh, God. He lifted his arm to cover his eyes, unable to look at Melody. He'd known she cared about him,and had promise himself he wouldn't hurt her.

Shit! Now that they'd gotten closer than a male and a female could get, he was sure he would hurt her, there was no way to avoid it. He wasn't ready to mate again, he wasn't so sure he would ever be.

_Wellsie!_

Tohr stiffened and barely bit back a groan. He wouldn't have to hurt her now, chances were he'd already had.

Yup, nothing like calling out another female's name while having sex with another to say; "Yeah, I care about you, but I'm not over her yet".

As he lay there, his mind shot back to the last time Wellsie had gone through her _needing_. The memories were so vivid in his mind, of their love joining together to make another life, he nearly wept.

And that life and her's had been cut too short.

Lowering his arm, Tohr's eyes were wide as he stared up at te ceiling, as if it had some sort of answer to his fears.

What if Melody got pregnant after their joining?

Reluctantly, he glanced over at her. Her head was turned away from him, staring at the wall.

"Melody?"She jerked at the sound of his voice, he must've been lost in though quite a while.

He didn't like the stiffness in her shoulders, but he knew he couldn't fix the pain she felt.

Especially since he was the source of her pain.

"Was this your first time? To go through your _needing_, I mean."

For a moment, she didn't move and Tohr thought she wouldn't answer. But then she slowly nodded her head.

Tohr sighed in relief, that meant that the chances she would actually get pregnant from this one encounter were very slight. Which also meant he wasn't sticking around for another performance to increase those chances.

Sitting up, Tohr placed his feet on the floor and just sat there for a moment in thought. What he was about to do would hurt Melody beyond belief, especially considering her past. It would probably kill all emotion she felt for him. The thought of hurting her made his chest ache and suddenly he realized he cared about her. Not to the extent she cared about him, but he cared all the same.

I'm not ready for another relationship, he thought as he rubbed his face. What he'd said as he'd spilled himself inside her should be proof enough of that.

He stood and reached for his leathers. Pulling them on, he glanced over at Melody, now her whole body was turned towards the wall and he arms were wrapped around her. She was withdrawing from him.

Shutting his eyes to the pain he felt, he then pulled his shirt over his head.

Without turning around, he said softly to the female on the bed, "I'll send Jane up here with some pain medication."

He went to the door and stopped before he reached for the doorknob, "I'm sorry, Mel." Then he left, shutting the door gently behind him.

At first, he just stood outside her door, unsure where to go next. Then he remembered Jane.

Digging his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Vishous's cell and waited.

And waited.

He was about to hang up when a growly, deep voice answered the phone, "This better be fucking important."

The brother's breath came in pants, obviously, Tohr had interrupted something or they had just finished before answering.

"Let me talk to Jane, V."

Silence, then he heard V tell Jane it was him.

"Hello?" her voice was all business. "Tohr? What can I do for you?"

Clearing his throat, Tohr spoke, "Melody, needs pain medication."

"But I thought-," Jane broke off and suddenly realized what he was saying. "Okay, I'll be up there in a jiffy."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he pushed the end button then just stared down at the screen of his phone.

I'll regret this later, Tohr swore to himself. Scrolling through his contacts, he found the one he was looking for and pressed call.

He answered on the second ring.

"Melody needs you," he couldn't keep the growl out of his voice. "Don't ask questions. Just get your ass down here now!" Tohr hung up.

Disgusted with himself and needing someone to talk to, Tohr set out to find his roommate.

He found him in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. Even though the fallen angel didn't have to eat, he still did every now and then.

Lassiter was surprised to see him there and he voiced it, "Well, well, I didn't expect to see you for a couple of days. What are you doing down here and not up there with the cute blond?"

Tohr didn't respond, he didn't know where to start.

"I bet you chickened out. You're afraid of your growing feelings for that female and you left, is that right? Wait, you know what I think? I think you're already falling in love with her and you're trying to suppress your feelings for her."

The angel watched as Tohr's face darkened, the male obviously didn't like being called a coward.

Well, he thought as he stared at the male, I wonder what he's got to say for himself.

Melody was wrapped up in her own depression.

Jane had been here moments before. And now with the medicine running through her veins, she didn't have to worry about her sexual pain for a while.

_Wellsie! Wellsie! Wellsie..._

He'd said her name.

Tears slid down her cheeks in silent misery. Then he'd just gotten up, pulled up his pants and left.

God, it was just like the past. Just like her master.

_I'm sorry, Mel..._

Those three little words were filled with regret. She hadn't regretted what they'd done together, but he obviously did.

He still loved his dead _shellan_, he would never stop loving her. Melody saw that now. She was stupid to think that their time together would bring them closer together.

Tohr would never be able to return her feelings.

When a knock came at the door, Melody scrambled off the bed. Tightening the robe around her waist as she approached the door, she was filled with hope that it was Tohr. He'd have realized he was madly in love with her and couldn't live without her.

Yanking open the door, the smile that was on her face, slowly slid off.

It wasn't Tohr.


	13. Chapter 13

Qhuinn watched as the smile died on Melody's face.

Damn it. Why had Tohr called him? It was obvious that it was he Melody wanted and not him.

And yet, Qhuinn thought, when Tohr called me, I felt enormously excited. Finally, this was my chance to make Melody mine.

But the look on her face now dashed those hopes and he suddenly realized that she would never want him as her mate.

Feeling sick to his stomach and wanting to throw up Qhuinn forced a smile, "Hey, you okay?" Cause he sure as hell wasn't.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she shook her head.

His heart went out to her, she looked so sad and lost. Gently taking her wrist in his hand, he urged her out into the hallway. "Hey, how bout we go and get you something to eat, huh? I'm sure you're hungry."

Melody blushed, though Qhuinn had no other meaning to his words.

He started out of the room with her hand in his, "Jane gave you something, right? For the, um, cravings?"

_Yes_, she replied, her cheeks pink. _She was here a while ago._

He nodded and continued on down the hall towards the stairs.

As they walked, Qhuinn noticed that Melody was dragging her feet.

When he stopped in his tracks, she almost walked into him, _Why did you stop?_

With his eyes studying her face, Qhuinn said, "Don't give up on him."

She stilled and stared back at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Don't give up on Tohr, Melody," he repeated. "He's been through a lot. All he needs is time."

Lowering her head, Melody stared at her toes, _It's not like I want to give up on Tohr. I mean, I know we have something between us. It's just hard to have confidence in yourself when the man you love can't forget his past. Or when you can't forget yours._

Qhuinn frowned, "He doesn't have to forget. And neither do you." When she looked at him in question, he explained, "Learn from your past and put it behind you."

She looked away, _So are we still going to get something to eat?_

Qhuinn allowed her to change the subject and continued towards the kitchen. Hand in hand with the female he wanted, but would never have.

Tohrment wasn't mad exactly.

Pissed was more the word he was looking for. Not only had Lassiter's words been annoying but they'd also hit the nail square on the head.

Truth was, he felt horrible about what happened between him and Melody. He wished there were some way he could cross the gorge that had formed between them, but knew that was impossible at the moment.

Tohr didn't want the fallen angel to know how much his words had affected him, so he made up a completely bullshit answer. Snorting, he said, "Why would I fall for her? I mean, what male would want another's used toy?"

Lassiter's facial expression didn't even change. Apparently, he wasn't surprised at Tohr's words.

But Tohr had surprised himself. It felt as though his mouth was splurting nonsense in order to convince his brain that Melody was no good for him. And like the traitor it was, his mouth kept right on running, like it was in a marathon.

"Have you seen the way she trails after me? She's like a puppy, it's sad really."

"So why sleep with her, then?" Lassiter asked, his eerie eyes piercing Tohr's. "Why would you lay with a female you find pathetic and annoying, Tohr?"

Tohr was so glad that Melody wasn't around, cause what he was about to say next would probably kill her if she ever heard. Good thing Lassiter knew he was full of shit and would never tell her.

The last thing he ever wanted to do is hurt that poor innocent soul anymore than he already had.

Qhuinn stood frozen in place outside the kitchen door with Melody.

He couldn't believe what he'd just overheard! Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought that Tohr would be intentionally cruel to anybody, especially Melody.

In his hand, he noticed hers was ice-cold. From the shock and the heartache, he guessed.

With his free hand clenched into a fist and his teeth ground together to keep from cursing, Qhuinn spun and started back the way they came. Intending to put Melody to bed and then come back and confront Tohr. Face-to-face. Or Fist-to-fist, like Qhuinn wanted to do most at this moment.

He stumbled when he was suddenly tugged backwards. He glared at Melody, a silent request of "_C'mon, let's get out of here_," in his eyes.

She shook her head, her eyes on his, pleading with him to stay with her.

Qhuinn started to say no and drag her upstairs so she couldn't hear the rest of Tohr's statement, whether she wanted to or not. But the look on her pale face stopped him. Her shoulders were squared and her chin was up, she was ready to face what Tohr was about to say.

Even while her eyes glittered from unshed tears.

Sighing softly, Qhuinn came back to his place at her side and listened. He didn't breathe.

Melody's heart was breaking.

She thought it'd been bad before when Tohr had called out his dead _shellan's_ name while he had been inside her. But, oh no, this was _waaaay _much worse than that. Then it had been more of a dull throbbing in her chest, now it was as if someone had ripped out her heart out of her chest, threw it on the ground and was now doing the jig on its battered remains.

And Tohr sure knew how to do the jig.

But even though she wanted to scream and cry, to run and hide, she wouldn't. Melody wanted to hear the rest of what Tohr had to say about her, wanted to know why she was so unworthy of him in his eyes, why he'd gotten on that bed with her when he obviously detested her.

"Well," Tohr drawled. His voice jolted Melody out of her thoughts.

"I thought that would be obvious, Less." There was a pause, Melody pictured him shrugging.

Bracing for the kill shot, she held her breath.

"It's been awhile since I've had a good fucking. And since Melody had feelings for me and somewhat knew the ropes, I thought I'd scratch an itch. That's all there was to it," he said it a tone of voice someone might have when they've been asked what time it was or how the weather was.

That uncaring tone and the words it carried with it, shattered her world.


	14. Chapter 14

Lassiter's silence finally convinced Tohr that his relationship with Melody was finally dropped from the conversation.

Turning, the angel carried the plastic plate with his freshly made sandwich to the trash can and dumped its contents in, all the while never taking his eyes off Tohr's. "I've lost my appetite."

Tohr followed his roommate to the kitchen door, frowning when he suddenly froze, "Less?"

Nudging Lassiter out of the way, Tohr stepped outside of the kitchen and saw her.

Oh, sweet God, Tohr thought to himself with a sinking feeling. What have I just done to this poor soul?

Opening his mouth, Tohr tried to say something, anything in his defense, but nothing came out. He swallowed and tried again, "Mel...I..."

A crack and a stinging pain lashed across the side of his face. Shocked, Tohr put a hand to the cheek Melody had just slapped. A bit surprised that gentle, sweet Melody had really slapped him.

Her eyes were bright with fury and hurt, their beautiful aquamarine depths filled with tears. For a moment, her face was just a mask of pure anger.

Then, all of a sudden, the mask cracked and she completely broke down. The tears that had brimmed in her eyes fell heavily down her cheeks.

Tohr's heart broke along with hers. He reached out to her, intending on comforting her, telling her that he hadn't meant any of it.

She dodged his hand and ran around him, picking up speed as she neared the front door.

"Melody, stop!" Tohr called out to her.

But she paid no mind to his cry and yanked the door open and bolted through it into the night.

Fear for her had him running out after her, but as he stood at the open door and gazed out into the yard, he saw that Melody had vanished.

His mind blank, Tohr stood at the door like a puppy who'd been abandoned by his master. Oh, God! Melody was out there all alone.

And she was still going through her _needing_.

"Shit."

He didn't fight when he was dragged back into the house and slammed up against the wall.

The fist that connected with his nose had blood splurting, but it only woke his mind up enough for him to realize that while Melody had been listening to his untrue feelings for her, Qhuinn had been standing next to her the entire time.

And he was pissed off as hell.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Qhuinn hissed through his teeth. Pushing his face into Tohr's, Qhuinn bared his fangs, "You know how she feels about you! Do you know what I'd do for her to look at me the way she looks at you? You're fuckin' lucky you piece of shit! You had something beautiful and you threw it away!"

That final sentence, started Tohr's brain back up. Though he hadn't meant to, he'd broken the heart of a female whos only crime was to love him. He had driven her out into the harsh world without any protection from the dangers of their race.

He had to add her _needing _to the list of dangers as well.

"I have to find her," he said to no one in particular.

"You're damn right! You're going to find her even if I have to drag your ass out to your car!" he dropped his hold on Tohr's shirt and stepped back. Green and blue eyes met midnight blue, "Now get your ass out there and find Melody!"

For a moment, Tohr couldn't move, the force of Qhuinn's stare had his feet glued to the floor. "What will you do if I find her, Qhuinn? She won't want to have anything to do with me once she gets back. So what does that make you then?"

Qhuinn shook his head, a scowl fixed on his lips, "You just don't get it do you? You don't know how much she cares about you, do you? Even after you left her alone in that bed, she still loved you enough to stick up for you when I told her you were never going to change. She understands your situation, with your _shellan_ and all, and even though it hurts her she still won't turn away from you. I realized that, and, shit, I didn't like it one bit." He looked away, breaking the spell his mismatched eyes had on Tohr. "So what I'm saying is, don't be so sure that she'll give up on you so easily. But if she does do the smart thing and forget about you, I'll be there. And I'll make her my _shellan _if she'll have me."

He turned away and started off towards the garage, "I'm going to look for Melody. Now, I suggest that you get going yourself, dawn isn't too far away."

Once he was gone, Tohr thought about his words and his own feelings. The thought of Qhuinn becoming Melody's _hellren _made his stomach clench, but Qhuinn could offer her something he probably never could. Love.

Sighing, Tohr followed Qhuinns steps to the garage, and hopped in his Mercedes.

He had to find Melody.

After Melody _dematerialized _from the mansion's front lawn, she found herself back on the streets of Caldwell. She didn't take the time to try to find out where she was, Melody ran.

And ran. Until she couldn't run anymore.

Breathing heavily, she fell to her knees, her hands supporting her upper body.

Pushing her sweat dampened hair out of her face, she studied her surroundings for the first time since she had started her blind run.

A couple of run down stores all shut up for the night, the streets were abandoned,like a ghost town. Glancing up at the sky, she sighed and choked down a little panic whens he saw that the sky had lightened.

I have to get back, she thought to herself. She didn't want to go, didn't want to face Tohr again, but she had no where else to go.

Slowly, Melody got to her feet laughing l when she found her legs shaky after her long run. Or, she thought with a smile, it could still be the medicine Jane gave me.

That thought brought visions of Tohr in her mind, and the smile died.

_I'd better get back before the cravings start up again._

She looked up and froze. A figure of a man stood before her and the scent of baby powder of hit her nose.

Melody's mind told her legs to run, but her legs wouldn't listen.

The figure started closer and still she couldn't run. Her skin crawled and broke out in a cold sweat.

"It's our lucky day, isn't it, Mr. K?" said the _lesser _in front of her.

Melody's arm was gripped tightly by another from behind. She twirled around to find another _lesser _with a needle in his hand.

"Oh yes, it is, Mr. R. The boss will be very pleased with us," he aimed the needle towards her arm.

She tried to struggle, but the _lesser's _grip was tight and steady. The needle slid into her skin with a stinging pain. And almost immediately, her eyes began to droop.

Melody vaguely remembered being lifted into the _lesser's _arms and being stuffed into the back of a van before she passed out.

Dawn was minutes away and Qhuinn and Tohr had not been able to find hide nor hair of Melody.

Tohr was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands. Worry for Melody had filled his heart along with the guilt that he'd sent her away.

Zsadist had already added a black eye to the bloody nose Qhuinn had given him.

After he'd gone out to search, Qhuinn had called Z and had told him what had happened. Z had told everyone else in the household and all the males had gone out and searched the city.

Still no sign of her.

Weary from the search and from the lack of results, everyone else had already went to bed, avoiding him like he had the plague. There was nothing else anyone could do with the approaching dawn.

All Tohr could do now was pray to the Scribe Virgin that Melody had taken shelter from the sun.

"Please don't let her be dead."

"You happy now?"

Tohr lifted his head, Lassiter stood before him, his hands on his hips. "She's gone, probably burnt to a crisp by now, along with your confusing feelings for her that you didn't want to have."

He turned and left, leaving his words to echo throughout Tohr's head.

The prickle of tears surprised him, surprised him even more when they trickled down his cheeks.

Covering his face with his hands, his voice broke as he said, "God, forgive me."


	15. Chapter 15

It was the cold at her back that woke her up.

Her eyes shot open and zoomed around in their sockets, studying her surroundings.

The walls were completely white and bare of any pictures or posters. Something that looked frightening similar to blood stained the walls.

A table full of metal objects that looked as though they could inflict multitudes of pain in many horrific ways sat nearby.

She tried to sit up, only to find that she was spread eagle on a metal table, her limbs bound to its surface.

Panic filled her heart nearly choking her. Frantically, she struggled against her bonds until her wrists were raw and bleeding.

"Well, well, well. I see you're awake."

Melody's heart froze inside of her chest. Her captor had appeared.

He stepped up to the end of the slab table, right into her line of view.

The overwhelming scent of baby powder filled her nose, making her sneeze. But that was wrong, he couldn't be a _lesser_. His self-satisfied smile showed his enlenghtened canines, proving him to be a male of her species. His light hair and eyes were just a coincidence, she told herself, he was born that way.

The strange smelling male stepped around the table, dragging a finger over its cool surface as he made his way up towards her head. All while keeping his eyes on hers like a predator hungrily watching his prey.

He stopped and stood right beside her head. Straining her neck she looked up at him, Melody didn't want to take her eyes off of him.

His voice was pleasant as he spoke, "I'm sorry for the restraints, but, you see, I can't allow you to escape. I need information, and you might be able to give it to me." His hand reached out and caressed her cheek.

She flinched away from his touch, a sinking feeling of dread filled her stomach and bile rose in her throat.

Ignoring her aversion of him, he continued to touch her face, "Now, tell me something. What is a _bloodslave _doing running around on the streets? In a robe no less?"

He waited for an answer, and when he didn't receive one he drew back his hand and slapped her in the face, "Answer me, bitch!"

Since he hadn't held back at all, Melody's head reeled from the blow, the side of her face felt like it was on fire.

As if the strike had triggered something within her, her body pulsated once bringing with it the heat and the pain in her gut. _Oh God, my needing!_

She noticed her captor had frozen stiff, her eyes rolled back in her head to get a look at his face and she noticed that his pale eyes were locked on her.

Another wave crashed through her, in search of any way to relieve the pain, Melody's body bucked off the table. Her mouth open in a soundless scream.

As the pain subsided, she searched for her captor only to find him at the end of the table, shrugging out of his expensive looking suit jacket.

His eyes locked with hers as he started to unbutton his shirt, "This was quite a surprise. I would never have believed that a female would be caught on the streets, especially going through her _needing_." He tossed the shirt aside and started on the belt to his slacks, then continued, "To be perfectly honest, I've never been with a female during the _needing_, but I've heard it's quite an experience."

The male stepped out of his pants and just stood there for a moment, watching her.

Melody turned away, she did not want to see the thing between his thighs. She knew all too well the pain those things could bring to a female.

She bit her lip as a the sexual wave hit her once again, _Oh Sweet Virgin! Why, oh why, hadn't she stayed at the Brotherhood's mansion?!_

A shadow cast over her and suddenly a hand tightly grasped Melody's chin and yanked her head back around.

Fear rose out of every pore as her tormentor studied her face. All of a sudden, he smiled, it was a smiled of triumph. He knew she was afraid and was proud that he was the reason for her fear.

Without taking his eyes off her face, the male called out, "Mr. D!"

A minute later, the door opened. Melody couldn't see who it was since the male still had a grip on her face, but the smell of baby powder got a tad stronger, so she assumed it was a _lesser_.

"You called, suh?"

The blonde male pulled his gaze from hers and looked towards the door with a wicked smile, "Yeah, make sure nobody bothers me for a while. I'll call you when I want something."

"Yes, suh," the door closed.

Melody was shocked, why was a _lesser_taking orders from a vampire? Their sworn enemy? It didn't make any sense.

His attention switched back to her. He smiled and there was a glint in his eyes that gave her chills, "Now it's just you and me. Let's have some fun."

Reaching down, he grabbed the robe's belt and loosened it then yanked it open.

Melody turned her face away and closed her eyes, she didn't want to see his face as he stared at her body.

The sexual pain rushed through her again, forcing her eyes open. The male's nostrils flared at he bared his fangs.

He climbed up on the table, positioning himself between her thighs.

Melody leaned her head back, squeezing her eyes shut once again. She tried to find a happy place to go to in her mind, that was how she managed to survive her master's brutal treatments throughout the years.

She chose the happier times she and Tohr had shared; talking, laughing, making love.

Oh how she wished Tohr was above her right now instead of this evil stranger.

_Please help me, Tohr! _tears trailed down her cheeks in misery.

One hand grabbed onto her breast roughly, palming and twisting the nipple. She gritted her teeth in an effort to keep herself from vomiting.

"I think you should know the name of the male who's about to enter you. Fore I could very well be the father of your child in the next eighteen months." He grabbed her hips in his hands, "The name's Lash son of the Omega, and from this day forwards, you're mine."

And that was when he thrust into her.

Tohr stumbled into the foyer, barely able to stand, much less shut the door to the garage.

It had been three days since Melody's disappearance, and Tohr hadn't been able to eat or sleep since that fateful night. He would lie in bed awake all day thinking of the ways Melody could be hurt or possibly killed out there on the streets, and as soon as the sun would set, he'd be out there in his Mercedes speeding through the town in his search for her.

Qhuinn did the same, though he was starting to give up hope that Melody was still alive.

Somewhere, deep down inside, Tohr knew that Melody was probably dead. He just didn't want to admit it to himself, for the amount of pain and guilt he would feel if she were actually dead.

His roommate barely acknowledged his presence, though he hardly ever did before anyways and Qhuinn and Zsadist weren't speaking to him either.

The others, though they spoke to him, they gave him odd looks every now and then. Something like pity and disappointment.

Tohr managed to make his way towards the stairs, but couldn't stand straight once he got there. Leaning against the banister, he skeptically looked up the stairs and debated whether to take the elevator instead.

A large shadow out of the corner of his eye had him twirling around, his hand that wasn't holding him up reaching for his throwing stars.

He relaxed when he saw that it was Wrath and George, nodding he said, "Evening, my Lord."

For a moment, the king didn't reply, just stood there and stared at him in thought.  
>"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Tohr."<p>

He frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit," the words weren't said with anger, but in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm fine, Wrath. I just want to find her and apologize, that's all."

The Blind King nodded, "That's all well and good, but there's a certain extent that you should go. Staying up all day and not eating meals isn't the way to help you find her. Stay healthy, Tohr, but don't stop looking. Don't completely lose yourself again."

Tohr stiffened at the mention of his "mourning time" as he liked to call it. "That won't happen, Wrath. I assure you."

"That's all I needed to hear, my man." He tossed something in the air and somehow Tohr managed to catch the apple in his palm. "Here, chew on this, then go up and get you some rest, you're off rotation tomorrow. Use the time to get your strength back." And with that, the king and his dog headed towards the elevator and up to the royal suite he shared with his queen.

Tohr watched him go, then took a bite out of the apple. He groaned as the sweetness assaulted his starved taste buds.

Polishing off the apple he glanced towards the front door where he had seen Melody for the last time. The scene played over and over again in his mind whenever he went past it or the kitchen door.

Gritting his teeth he made a promise to himself and to Melody, "I'll find you, Mel. I'll find you and I'll apologize and beg for forgiveness if it's the last thing I do."

For a moment, he sat there and stared at that door as if he expected Melody to walk through it at any moment.

Then with a sigh of defeat, Tohr trudged up the stairs and up to a semi-good night's sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sixteen Months Later..._**

Melody's eyes slowly opened, for a moment the darkness caused her to go into a hysterical fit but she soon calmed down. Blinking, Melody waited for her eyes to adjust before moving.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed herself up on her knees with her arms. Hissing at the sting in her palms from Lash's most recent punishments.

It seemed like an eternity since her imprisonment, though she wasn't exactly sure how long Lash has kept her prisoner.

The past months had been hard, especially after her _needing _had ended, in which Lash had proceeded to try to get information out of her. He had used many different painful methods before he realized that she couldn't speak.

After that he'd thrown a t-shirt over her body and threw her in his room before going out.

And that was where she's lived ever since.

Lash didn't let her out of the room often, only to show her off to the _lessers _that were always there or whenever he felt the need to show her dominance.

And that, Melody suddenly realized, was where she was, in the room.

She frowned, she didn't remember going to bed last night. She reached up to scratch her head only to hiss with pain as her fingers brushed a long gash along her forehead. Yanking back her hand, Melody noticed the dark stain of blood on her fingers.

Then she remembered. Lash had taken her into the living room and had made her sit on his lap as he drank from her vein and watched tv. He may have been a _lesser_, but the part of him that was vampire still craved for blood.

She'd flinched when his hand had gone under the t-shirt she had been wearing, though she'd gone through this kind of thing everyday under his imprisonment, she still wasn't used to it and she feared she never would be.

Her aversion of him made him angry, as it always did. He started cursing at her, and slapped her a few times, splitting her lip and giving her a black eye. Then he disappeared into another room and she thought he had finished with her.

She had been wrong.

He'd came back with a whip, a discipline weapon Lash liked to use every now and then. This particular time, he used more force than he usually did. Lash had went a little crazy as he flicked the whip over he back, accidentally grazing her head when she had flinched at the pain.

Melody was losing a lot of blood, Lash didn't notice, but Mr. D did. The little _lesser_ had pulled his master off of her.

Lash ordered Mr. D to clean up the mess and throw her back in the room. After that he'd disappeared.

Her back was throbbing and the thickness of bandages around her middle showed that Mr. D had indeed cleaned her up after she had fainted from blood loss.

She needed blood, desperately. Lash kept a civilian male around to feed her, but he only gave her enough to keep her alive.

Speaking of the devil, or his son to be precise, the door knob turned and Lash walked in.

He grinned at her, fangs flashing in the light behind him. "Hi, Honey. I'm home." Since he didn't know her name and she refused to tell him, he had named her Honey. Sauntering over to the bed, he wrapped a hand in Melody's hair and took her mouth in a deep kiss. She knew better than to resist.

"I see Mr. D patched you up. That's good I can't have you dying on me, I've gotten used to having you around." His hand slid to her breast and his mouth went to her neck.

Melody didn't even flinch anymore at the piercing of her flesh. Lash suckled her as he toyed with her flesh, taking his fill and not even caring about her lack of blood.

When he pulled away he licked his lips as he studied her face, "You'll need to feed tonight. You lost a lot of blood last night. I'll take care of you when I get home later tonight, I need some pussy since I can't use you for the moment."

He toyed with the dog collar around her throat which he'd put on her not long after her capture, he'd said it had been his dog's and it proved that she belonged to him, "I'll think about you while I'm inside another bitch tonight."

Kissing her again, Lash went to the door glancing back at her once before leaving.

He didn't bother locking the door, he knew that in her condition she couldn't escape easily.

Melody's despair rose with the returned darkness. God, she couldn't live like this anymore! Not again, she'd spent five years in a similar hell and she would rather die than live that way again!

She had to escape, she just had to! Tonight was as good a night as any, Lash was gone and the only one here was Mr. D.

Thrusting herself off the bed, Melody stalked to the bedroom door. But as she put her hand on the knob, he newfound courage fled her.

What about the male she used for blood? What would become of him? Would Lash kill him in a fit of rage after her escape? No, he wouldn't, Lash would try to find her again and he would still need another food source for her. At least, that was what she hoped would happen, because she couldn't release him. She didn't know where the keys to his cell were.

Another fear popped into her mind, what if she was caught like the last two times she had tried to escape. Lash wouldn't kill her, but just like the last times he would make her wish she were dead. It had taken her months to heal from those particular fits of rage.

No, she couldn't give up. She could live through whatever the consequences were if she were caught, she had lived through much more. She had to at least try.

Taking a deep breath, Melody gathered her courage, and opened the door just enough to peek her head through.

Outside of Lash's room was the living room and the front door was just a few feet away.

Looking around, she saw that there was no one around. Mr. D must be in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Slowly, but in her condition that was as fast as she could go, she snuck into the living room carefull to not make a sound.

She managed to make it to the front door, this was as far as she'd ever gotten. Wiping her sweaty palms on her shirt, she reached for the handle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sweetheart?"

Melody froze, that wasn't Mr. D or Lash's voice. She'd been wrong about the place being empty, apparently the was another _lesser _here.

She'd been caught.

No, she wasn't going to go quietly, she was so close.

Without thinking too hard on it, Melody threw open the door and bolted out into the night.

"Hey, stop! Get back here, you bitch!"

Melody kept on running, if he chased after her, she knew she wouldn't be able to out run him. She only had one choice, but the results of that choice could be fatal. _I have to at least try, if I don't make it then I can die with the knowledge that I tried._

Gun shots went off and she staggered as a searing pain ripped through her thigh and her shoulder, but she didn't stop. Pushing the pain to the back of her mind, Melody decided the time to act was now. Closing her eyes she imagined herself in another place, anywhere but here.

Her mind went back to the night when Tohr had rescued her.

Melody _dematerialized _into the night and away from the devil's house.

She was free!


	17. Chapter 17

Zsadist looked over at Rhage in disgust, "How can you eat that junk?"

Rhage took a big bite out of his greasy cheesburger, "Don't knock it till you try it, Z."

Shuddering at the thought, Z shook his head and turned his attention back to the road, "I'd rather not."

The night was quiet, so far, as they drove slowly through the city with the windows ajar, on alert for the scent of baby powder in the air, and so far they'd had no luck.

Rhage was getting edgy. The beast cursed within him was itching for a fight and for a kill.

That's why Z had stopped at a McDonalds, to keep the beast at bay by distracting it with food. But if they didn't find any action soon, Rhage was going to lose it.

Suddenly, Rhage jerked and reached into his jacket pocket, "Phone's going off. Maybe it's V giving us some info or maybe he can lead us to some action." He raised the phone to his ear, "Yo, V, please tell me you have something, my man."

Z waited as Rhage listened, Vishous wouldn't have called them for no good reason.

"Gotcha. We're on our way," Rhage closed the phone and stored it away. Turning the blond male's face was all serious, "V got a call from the Iron Mask. Xhex reported that she found a pregnant female in the alley behind the club. Says she's pretty beat up in the face, with two fresh gun shot wounds. Orders are to pick her up and take her to Havers since we're so close."

"Got it!" Z made a quick U-turn and floored it towards the club where the injured female awaited.

Melody fell in and out of consciousness.

She didn't know where she was, but at least she was out of that hell hole she was in before.

A searing pain tore through her, originating from her right thigh. Someone was touching her and it hurt. Melody groaned from the pain.

"I know it hurts, I'm trying to stop the blood flow. Hang on, help is on the way," the husky feminine voice was emotionless but somehow comforting.

Melody smiled as she fell back into unconsciousness, she knew she was safe.

Z and Rhage cut through the line of half dressed humans outside the club. Ignoring the protests that came from behind them.

The bouncer pulled the rope aside allowing them further passage, they were expected.

With Z leading the way, they made their way to the back of the club towards a door with an "_Employees only_" sign hanging on the door.

As Zsadist reached for the knob, it opened from the other side. Xhex, the female bouncer for the club's owner Rhevehnge and head of his staff, stood in the doorway.

She got straight to the point. "This way," she motioned for them to follow.

They came into an impressive looking office, apparently Rhevehnge wasn't in the house.

Once again, they were lead through the only other door in the room, "This is our meeting room, we don't use it much, so nobody will come back and disturb us."

Xhex opened the door and towards the back there was a leather couch and Z saw the female figure laying there with a light blanket thrown over her.

Z turned to Xhex, "Isn't there an alley on the other side of that door?" he nodded towards a door in the corner with an exit sign. When Xhex said that there was, Z looked over at Rhage, "How about you go and get the car and bring it around so that we won't make a big scene carrying her through the club.

The other male nodded and headed back out the way they came.

Once he was gone, Z's attention went back to Xhex," Now tell me how you came across her."

Xhex looked into the room and motioned with a hand towards the couch, "It's been a busy night and I had a headache. So I layed down on the couch and was looking over some business papers when I heard a crash from the alley. I went outside and found her there, she'd knocked over a trash bin." She met Zsadist's eyes, "She took a step forward and that's when I saw the blood. I went to her and picked her up, brought her inside and set her down on the couch. She smiled at me then passed out."

"Any idea how she got in the alley?"

"I heard nothing else before the crash, so I don't think she was dropped off here. Neither did I hear any signs of a struggle. Honestly, I think she _dematerialized _into the alley."

Z's teeth clenched, for a pregnant female over fourteen months, _dematerializing _is highly discouraged. He knew from Bella's pregnancy.

Rhage came in through the exit. Seeing him, Z stepped into the room, "Here, Hollywood, toss me the keys. I'll go ahead and warm up the car while you bring her out."

The blond male obliged and threw the keys to Z. Snatching them out of the air, he stalked towards the exit tossing out a thank you to Xhex for calling, while Rhage headed towards the sofa.

Out of the corner of his eye, Z saw Rhage freeze as he stood over the leather couch.

Frowning, Z stopped, "Hey, Hollywood? What's doing?"

"I think you should see this, Z," the male's usual cocky voice was shaky.

Curious, yet unsure, Z went to his brother's side and looked down.

And just as Rhage had, he froze.

"_Shit!_"

_It was Melody!_

The hair was different, before it had flowed down to her hips, now it barely reached her shoulders and looked as if someone had hacked at it with a knife.

Her face, which was covered in bruises new and old, was the same except for a numerous amount of healed scars along with a split lip and a painful looking gash on her temple.

The spiked dog collar that had been fastened so tightly that it had left sores on her neck from where the material had dug into her flesh and now covered her _bloodslave _bonds, had Z growling in anger. The message was clear. Melody had been a possession to her captor.

Bite marks littered her neck around the collar, proving that her tormenter had been a male of their species.

And when Z found whoever it was, well, they would die sucking their own dick.

Z's eyes lowered to Melody's swollen belly.

Make that his dick _and _his balls.

"We aren't taking her to Havers," Z growled as he bent to lift Melody and blanket into his arms.

Stalking towards the exit he threw out over his shoulder, "We're taking her back to the mansion. Call and tell Jane to meet us in Melody's old room with her kit." He looked down at her belly thinking of the young she carried within, "Let her know that we'll need Havers there as well. He'll need his Ultrasound."

"Roger that. I'm on it," Rhage whipped out his phone and hit the speed dial. While he waited for Jane to pickup, he beat Zsadist to the door and held it open for him.

Before he stepped out into the night he looked back over his shoulder at Xhex, "Thanks again."

Xhex, who had been silent this whole time spoke up, "No problem."

She watched as the two of them and the female left and waited before the sounds of the engine faded away before she started thinking about the scene she just witnessed.

It seemed as though the warriors knew that female. Now, wasn't that interesting.

Who exactly was she?

Frowning towards the exit, Xhex cursed, "Well, damn. They took my favorite blanket."


	18. Chapter 18

Z drove with his hands clenched tight around the steering wheel. He couldn't believe the state Melody was in right now. "Tohr isn't at the mansion right now, is he?"

Rhage shook his head, "No, he's out on patrol tonight. Plus I told Jane to keep it on the down low, she won't tell anyone, except probably Wrath and V."

"That's good," Z growled. "'Cause if I saw him right now I'd kick his ass to hell and back!"

Rhage didn't blame him, he wasn't as close to Melody as Z was, but even he was angry over what had happened to her since Tohr had driven her away.

From the backseat, Melody groaned as she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

Z accelerated, "Don't worry, Mel. We'll be there soon."

Once they arrived at the mansion, Z started up the stairs with Melody in his arms, Rhage hot on his heels.

Jane met them at the door, her doctor's eyes took swift inventory of what she could see of Melody, "Bring her in."

Z did as he was told. Entering the room, he gently layed Melody on top of the bed. His mouth set in a grim line, he turned to Jane, "Take good care of her, Doc."

Jane's eyes softened, "You know I will, Z."

"Where's Havers?"

"Fritz went to pick him up. He'll be here soon."

Nodding, Z went to the door nudging Rhage out of the doorway where he'd been waiting. "I'll leave you to your work, Doc. Let me know what you find."

Jane nodded and turned away to get to work after the door was shut.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jane gently tugged away the blanket from Melody's body.

Her eyes went first to her shoulder where the white t-shirt was stained by blood. She would first have to take off the shirt to treat the wound.

Not wanting to disturb the injured female, she decided to cut away the shirt instead.

Reaching into her bag, she brought out her surgical scissors and began cutting the shirt starting from the bottom.

Once the two pieces of the shirt were spread apart from Melody's body, Jane got back to her examination.

She cursed at what she saw, "Son of a bitch."

Besides the obvious wounds on her face, neck, and the gun shot wounds on her thigh and shoulder, Melody's body was littered with other bruises. The only part of her body that was free of the ugly purpling of skin was her swollen belly. Her attacker had obviously avoided hitting the baby inside. Jane found scars from old bite marks on her breasts and between her thighs, though she wondered why they hadn't healed properly.

The conclusion, Jane mused, was because Melody was starved for blood, thus her healing wasn't able to work its magic. Her stuck out ribs supported her theory.

Jane picked up one of Melody's wrists, the skin had been rubbed bloody raw from tight restraints. Her ankles were in the same shape.

"First things first," Jane said to herself before she could get too caught up. "Let's get those holes patched up."

The ghostly doctor got to work. First making sure that the bullets had completely passed through, Jane got out the morphine and sank the needle into Melody's vein before she started to work.

Deciding that the wounds would eventually heal in time, Jane didn't feel the need to sew them up or go in for surgery. The bullets had dodged any severe organs or arteries, thank god.

Jane patched up Melody's thigh, then as she started on her shoulder, she noticed the blood staining the bed cover.

"Shit!" Jane pushed Melody over onto her side and examined her back, "That fucking bastard!"

Melody's back had been a target for a sick bastard and his whip. The gouges were deep and completely covered her back and were beginning to bleed profusely.

She was going to need help.

Jane jogged over to the door and poked her head out into the hallway. Z stood with his _shellan_, Bella, in the hallway. Apparently Rhage had gone to look for his own mate.

"Z?"

The male's head came up, "You done already?"

She shook her head, "No, I need some help."

Zsadist understood, "Fine, I'll help." He turned to Bella and gripped her shoulders in his big hands, "Go back to our room. I don't want you to see this."

Bella layed a hand over her _hellren's_, "I can handle it. Plus you could use a couple of extra hands."

Z started to argue but his mate stopped him with a stern look. "Fine, but if you need to leave at any time just say so."

"Deal."

They both followed Jane into the room. Bella gasped at the state Melody was in, "Oh, my God."

"What do you need help with exactly," Z asked.

"She's got really bad whip lashes on her back and they've started to bleed. I need one of you to turn her and the other to hand me supplies when I ask for them."

She was worried when Z went a bit pale, "You okay?"

He swallowed hard, "Yeah, I'm good to go. I'll hand you the stuff, Bella can hold Mel."

They worked mostly in silence, and the process took around thirty minutes to get Melody's back completely patched up.

Jane wiped the sweat from her forehead, "That'll do it, though I'll need to switch the bandage tomorrow night."

"Is that the worst of her injuries, Jane?" Bella asked as she came to stand next to her mate.

Jane nodded, "Yeah. But I can tell you something, this isn't the first time that whip has been used on her back, underneath the fresh wounds there are scars."

Zsadist cursed, but Jane wasn't finished. As she bandaged Melody's wrists she continued, "I can also tell you that her leg and wrist has been broken at some point. They were both set back into place, but did not heal completely right." She finished with the wrists and went for the ankles, "He tortured her. Much in the same way Butch was when the _lessers_. There are burn scars in a couple of places on her body and even a couple of scars left behind by knives. There was probably more but the wounds left no scars." The doctor continued, "She needs blood, a good bit of it from what I can see. We need Qhuinn, he's fed her before and I think she'd be more comfortable with him than Tohr."

Jane sat back, her work was done. Well, except for one thing. She reached up and unfastened the dog collar from around Melody's neck. She read the tag and scowled, "Well, damn."

"What is it?"

She handed it to him, "Take a look for yourself." Turning back, she examined the skin where the collar had been.

Z squinted down at the collar, silently sounding out the letters in his head, "Spike?"

"Below that," Jane said over her shoulder as she finished putting the finishing touches on the bandages around the neck.

He looked down and blinked in confusion, "Lash? That doesn't make any sense. He's-"

"Dead I know," Jane finished as she got to her feet. "Looks like we won't know anything for sure until she wakes up."

Jane wrapped the blanket around Melody, as a knock came at the door, "Yes?"

"Master Havers is here, mistress," the butler announced.

"Let him in Fritz," Z called.

The little old man opened the door for the skinny male vampire with the horn rimmed classes who wheeled in a machine. His eyes went to the figure on the bed, "This is the patient I presume?"

Zsadist stepped up, and the doctor flinched just a tad, "Yes. I need you to find out if the young is okay and if she's alright."

Havers pushed his glasses up his nose, "Of course. She will be in the best of hands, I assure you."

Nodding to the doctor, Z wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and steered her out the room and back into the hallway.

"Will she be alright?" Bella asked.

"I sure hope so, _nalla_," Z replied. God, those lashes on her back brought back memories of his own pain.

Something Jane said kicked in his mind. Pulling out his cell he scrolled through his contacts till he found the one he wanted.

When he answered Z got right to the point, "Qhuinn, where are you?"


	19. Chapter 19

Qhuinn shot out of the car before John could even put the thing in park.

He couldn't believe Zsadist's words over the phone. Even now they were echoing through his mind.

_"Melody's alive."_

After those two words, Qhuinn had practically dragged John out of One Eye, where they had been chilling before the call, and into the car. He just couldn't believe that she was alive, Qhuinn had thought she was dead.

Bursting through the foyer doors, Qhuinn dashed up the stairs, he was needed. Melody needed him.

He met Z and Bella in the hallway. "Where is she?" he asked with barely restrained excitement.

Z jerked his head towards the door, "In there. Havers is examining her."

Qhuinn wet still the blood draining out of his face, "Havers? Why? Is something wrong with her? Is she hurt?"

Before Z could answer, the door creaked open and Havers stepped out.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Z turned towards the doctor, "How is she?"

Qhuinn drew closer to listen.

Sighing, Havers ran his fingers through his untidy brown hair. "Other than her exterior injuries there are a few other broken bones that Jane didn't notice earlier. Her jaw, collar-bone and a most of her fingers have indeed at one time been broken." The doctor linked his fingers behind his back, "As for internal injuries nothing looked abnormal as far as I could tell, which is a very good sign."

Qhuinn was starting to understand the situation. Melody hadn't been found safe and sound in some building. She'd been injured.

"As for the young she carries," Havers continued.

Qhuinn jerked to attention. _Young?! Oh, shit!_

Melody was _pregnant!_

Havers cleared his throat, "She is now in the sixteenth month of her pregnancy. According to the ultrasound, she seems fine, though malnourished. As soon as she wakes up, I recommend she first feeds and then eat a light meal while drinking plenty of fluids."

"We will," Qhuinn, who was still reeling from the pregnancy shock, choked out.

The doctor's eyes flashed over to him before returning to Z, "I'll need to see her every two weeks to check on her progress and to keep an eye on the young."

Bella frowned in confusion, "But when I was pregnant you only needed to see me once a month, doctor. Why every two weeks for her?"

Havers smiled patiently at Bella, "Well, you see, mistress, when the situation involves twins, the risks the mother may encounter are higher than the standard pregnancy."

"Twins?!"

Havers blinked at Qhuinn's outburst, "Yes, of course, twins. Though since they were turned away I couldn't identify their sex. Didn't I already mention that?"

Qhuinn's jaw clenched, "No."

"Well, I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind."

Resisting the urge to slap the doctor upside the head, Qhuinn managed to growl, "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Ah, yes. The patient does not need to move around a whole lot due to her advanced state of pregnancy. So keep her in bed as much as you can."

He started to turn away but stopped as something occurred to him, "Oh, yes, Doctor Jane has made me aware that the patient has gone through a traumatic events. Not once, but numerous times. If this female needs it, I will set up a therapy session for her, please let her know that when she awakens." Turning back to the door, Havers said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to collect my things and head back to the hospital before it gets too early."

Once he disappeared, Qhuinn turned to Z, "Now are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure what the situation is. But, what I do know is that we got a call from the Iron Mask stating that a pregnant female with gunshot wounds had been found in the alley. It was Melody."

Qhuinn's eyes got wide, "Gunshots?"

Z nodded, "She's in pretty bad shape. Mel's been held captive by a sick bastard who likes to inflict pain in order to show his dominance. And we might know who it is, though it makes no sense."

"Who is it?" Qhuinn demanded to know. "I'll gut him like a fish. Just give me a name."

Instead, Z took a dog collar out of his back pocket and dropped into Qhuinn's palm.

One of the younger male's brows rose, "A dog collar?"

"Read the tag."

Qhuinn did and paled, "But-but, how?"

"Not sure yet. But we'll get to the bottom of this," Z promised.

Shortly after, Fritz showed up to escort Havers out where a car waited to take him back to his clinic.

Jane followed the vampire doctor out of the room, silently closing the door behind her.

Qhuinn went to her, "Can I see her, Doc Jane?"

Jane seemed to think about it carefully before she nodded, "Sure, but don't wake her up or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

Managing a chuckle, Qhuinn went to the door, "I won't, Doc."

"Qhuinn?" When the male turned, Z asked, "You didn't tell anyone she was here, did you?"

Frowning, Qhuinn wondered why he would ask that. Then it hit him. Z didn't want Tohr to know that Melody was here. Well neither did he, for that matter.

He shook his head, "No. When I got your call I was with John. But I didn't tell him what was going on."

Z acknowledged this with a nod, "That's all I needed to hear." Wrapping an arm around his _shellan _he steered her away.

Jane poofed away. Off, he assumed, to find her man.

Qhuinn turned back to the door, gathered his strength with a deep breath.

Then opened the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Blinking, Qhuinn waited for his eyes to adjust before he made his way to the bed.

The bruises on her beautiful face had him suppressing the urge to put his fist through the wall. If this was what her face looked like, he didn't even want to know what state the rest of her was in.

Mismatched eyes went to the swell underneath the fabric of the blanket. Qhuinn's finger twitched with the urge to press his hand of the bump of her belly, wanting to feel the life she was forced to carry inside.

The mere thought of someone, more importantly Lash, forcing their hands upon Melody nearly had him retching. Now, Mel would have an everyday reminder of her pain in the form of two children.

She snuggled down deeper onto the bed. At the movement, the blanket slid down off her bare shoulder.

She needs something to wear, Qhuinn thought to himself.

He went to the dresser drawers and pawed through its contents until he found a pair of sweatpants and an oversize t-shirt.

He layed the clothes on the edge of the bed where she could easily find them once she awoke from her slumber.

Qhuinn went back to the top of the bed and peered down at Melody, in awe that she had managed to escape her tormentor and amazed at her courage.

She'd never given up, had she? he thought with a shake of his head. If she had, she would be dead, plain and simple.

Qhuinn admired her strong survival skills, he just wished she didn't have to need them.

Grimly, he decided that he should leave her alone to rest. But he couldn't go without touching her, he had to be sure that she was not a figment of his imagination, but here in the flesh.

Reaching out, Qhuinn stroked what was left of Melody's glorious hair, "I'm glad you're back, Mel," he whispered.

Her eyes flashed open, their depths were clouded and unseeing. She lashed out with her arms, her head thrashed around on her pillow, fighting some unseen enemy.

Surprise made Qhuinn's reaction time slower. Jumping, forward he grabbed her wrists which only seemed to make her more upset.

"Melody! Mel! It's me, Qhuinn! You're safe now!"

That calmed her down. Her wrists still in his hands, she looked up at him, fear still clouding her eyes.

_Qhuinn?_

He smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, it's me." He released one of her wrist and stroked her hair, "Sorry I woke you, now go back to sleep. You deserve it."

With a smile, she did as she was told. She sighed before she muttered the words into his mind, _I'm home._

Dawn arrived and all the warriors arrived home from their patrols. Chatter filled the foyer as everyone awaited the finishing touches of Last Meal.

Qhuinn kept glancing over at Tohr, who was chatting with his roommate. The male looked too calm, too peaceful, while Melody lay upstairs, bedridden from injuries that she was forced to endure. All because Tohr had chased her out of the house that night.

The scenario had his teeth grinding together.

Across the room, Z possessed a look similar to his, which made Qhuinn feel a bit better knowing that someone else was feeling the desperation he felt.

Fritz scurried in and announced that dinner was served.

Qhuinn thought of Melody alone up in her room and wished she could be here. But Fritz had promised to bring up food to her whenever she awoke.

Feeling a little bit better about the situation, Qhuinn sat down to eat.

It had been a long day and his hunger was great.

Melody awoke to pain.

Groaning, she threw an arm over her eyes, even that hurt, she thought with a small chuckle.

She stared up at the ceiling, frowning at the dark blue color. That wasn't right, Lash's ceiling was white.

_That dream_, she said to herself, _or was that really a dream?_

The scene with Qhuinn, which she'd thought was a dream, had actually happened.

Tears welled up in her eyes, she was free, this wasn't a dream.

Her eyes wet, she rested a hand around her middle. She may be free, but she carried the memory of her captivity inside her.

The thought of getting rid of what grew inside her crossed her mind, but she soon shook the thought away. She couldn't kill an innocent child for the sins of the father, even if the father was Lash.

Deep down inside, Melody had secretly hoped that the child inside of her belly was Tohr's. Though she knew that was very unlikely. Oh, how she imagined throughout her imprisonment that her belly swelled with the child that she and Tohr had made together the one time they'd been together. That dream had made her time in that hell a little less tolerable.

Melody's eyes widened with dawning horror. She was back at the mansion, now she would have to face Tohr again.

The realization had her stomach turning.

Once the nausea passed, Melody realized that she was in desperate need of a drink. The grumbling in her tummy wasn't new to her, but now she could actually ingest something to appease her hunger. And the smells wafting from the hallway sure smelled good.

Pushing herself up on her elbow, she spotted the clothes at the edge of the bed. Silently thanking the unknown person who'd layed out her clothes, Melody sat up in bed.

Her shoulder and thigh screamed with pain as she got to her feet and struggled into the loose, but comfortable clothing.

Looking down at herself, Melody was glad for clothing other than a t-shirt. Though she couldn't see the sweat pants or her toes over her blimp of a belly.

Waddling towards the door, she poked her head out into the hallway, trying to remember where the elevator was. She didn't fully trust herself on the stairs just yet.

Memory sparked, and Melody slowly made her way towards the elevator.

Pressing the first floor button, she stepped back to wait for the descent. Her heart hammered in her chest, nervousness overwhelmed her.

Other than Qhuinn's earlier visit, she hadn't seen any of these people in over a year. And in her condition there were going to be some questions, questions she didn't want to answer just yet.

The metal doors opened to reveal the foyer, voices drifted in from the dining room along with the delicious scent of Fritz's cooking.

She walked until she was just on the other side of the dining room doorway.

Taking a deep breath of courage, Melody turned the corner.

Tohr was listening to the conversations going on around him, but he wasn't participating.

Something about tonight seemed different.

He spared a glance across the table at Qhuinn who was conversing with John. The kid had been giving him the evil eye since he'd come in from patrol.

And it was starting to piss him off.

Not that it was unusual. It was routine for the two of them to glare at each other over dinner. But tonight, the look felt different somehow.

Rhage told the punchline of the joke he'd been telling, sending the table in a burst of laughs.

Sighing, Tohr cut a bit of chicken and forked into his mouth, his attention on his plate.

At first he didn't realize that everyone's laughter had suddenly died.

But when the voices didn't pick back up, Tohr lifted his head and studied the faces around the table. They were all looking towards the doorway.

Tohr turned and froze.

"Oh, Jesus."

The face that had haunted him for a year stood in the doorway with bruises on her face, her hair hacked off, and bandages covering her neck and wrists.

Her eyes darted around the table, her nervousness was obvious. Tohr couldn't seem to take his eyes away from that face.

Then those aquamarine orbs captured his from across the room and Tohr saw a number of emotions in their depths. Hurt, anger, love, sadness, and then nothing, all emotion fled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tohr noticed Qhuinn had gotten out of his seat and stalked towards Melody.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay? Are you sure you're strong enough to be out of bed."

Melody fidgeted but nodded, her hands came to rest on the swell of her stomach.

Swell? Tohr's eyes focused on that swelling with horror. He'd been too busy staring at her face to notice the sign of advanced pregnancy.

Tohr wiped a hand over his face, suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. What exactly had happened to her once he'd driven her away.

Melody was looking up at Qhuinn, obviously silently telling him something.

The male nodded and smiled. Looking over at Wrath, he relayed her words to the king, "She wants to know if she can join us."

Wrath smiled and nodded, sweeping a hand to the table, he said, "You're more than welcome to join us for Last Meal."

Melody managed a smile at the king even though he couldn't see it, the motion had her already split lip bleeding again, she winced at the sting.

Fritz brought in another chair and Qhuinn made sure that Melody sat beside him. Piling her plate with food, he pushed the plate in front of her, smiling with relief when she dug in with delight.

Come to think of it, Tohr thought to himself, Qhuinn didn't seem surprised st all at Melody's sudden appearance.

Sparing a glance at Z, Rhage, Jane and Vishous, he found the same expression. A smile at her appearance at dinner, but not a trace of surprise.

They'd known she was here.

That had anger flowing through his veins.

"Why in the _hell_ didn't anyone think to let me know that she had been found?!"


	21. Chapter 21

All eyes in the room turned to Tohr.

Even Melody had stopped eating and now stared at him.

Tohr focused his anger on Qhuinn, "So that's why you've been giving me the eye all night. You knew she was here."

Qhuinn glared right back at him, "Damn right. After what happened the last time she saw you, I didn't want you around Mel just yet.

The sharp knife of guilt sliced right through him. Baring his fangs, Tohr growled, "You know I'm sorry for what I said that night. And you, all of you, also know how hard I've been looking for her every night since. At least I didn't quit on her like you did, Qhuinn."

The younger male thrust himself to his feet, nearly toppling over his chair. He stalked over to Tohr, who too had stood, and got right up in his face, "Do you really want to make a scene now in front of Mel?! This is her first night home and she's been through hell, let's talk about this at another time."

Tohr glanced over Qhuinn's shoulder at Melody. She was still staring at him, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

He didn't want to admit it, but Qhuinn was right. Sighing, he gave Qhuinn one last glare before he growled, "Fine. But don't expect me to stay away from her forever." He sat.

With a long hard look, Qhuinn turned and went back to his seat.

Dinner continued, but conversation was light through the rest of the meal.

And Melody still couldn't take her eyes off Tohr.

She had resumed eating, sneaking glances across the table between bites.

Her eyes ate up the site of him, he was leaner than she remembered and his face had new lines in it. But he was still the most handsome male she would ever see and she couldn't help but remember when he'd made love to her.

Rubbing a hand over her belly, she winced at the sharp kicks to her sides.

Qhuinn noticed immediately, leaning over he whispered, "You okay?"

She nodded and set a hand on his, _I'm fine. It just feels like I have a whole soccer team inside of me._

That made him chuckle, he then returned to his meal.

Melody spared a glance across the table and found Tohr's eyes on her. She couldn't help but stare back, his eyes drew hers in.

He turned away, suddenly uncomfortable.

That brought back his words from moments ago, _"You know I'm sorry for what I said that night. And you, all of you, also know how hard I've been looking for her every night since."_

He'd looked for her, the thought had her eyes filling, he hadn't stopped. True, he'd probably felt guilty and that was probably his motivation for her search, but the fact that he'd looked touched her heart deeply.

Everyone finished the meal and the dishes were swept away by the _doggen_.

Getting to her feet, Melody started to head towards the elevator and back up to her room for some much needed shut-eye, when she saw Wrath and Beth coming towards her.

The king stopped in front of her and nodded in greeting, "I'm glad you've returned."

Qhuinn stepped up beside her and offered his hand to translate for her.

"She said it's good to be back, My Lord," Qhuinn relayed to him.

"I know you probably don't want to bother with talk on your first night back, but you do realize some questions have to be answered."

Melody nibbled on her lip and her eyes went to the floor. Qhuinn replied for her, "She knows. She'll answer any questions you have tomorrow night."

Wrath nodded, satisfied by the reply.

Beth cut in, smiling at Mel she said, "I see your hair is in need of a good trimming. If you'd like I could cut it for you, I do Wrath's all the time."

Smiling, the king added, "It's true."

Melody smiled brightly, "She would like that very much."

"Then it's decided I'll cut your hair tomorrow while you answer questions, if you'd like."

She agreed to the queen's generosity and watched as the two of them walked arm and arm back to their room.

Qhuinn offered his arm to her, "Can I escort you to your room, my lady?"

That had her giggling, but she slipped her arm through his and allowed him to walk her to the elevator.

As the two of them stepped into the metal box, Melody caught Tohr's gaze across the room. His face held no expression, but his eyes spoke volumes. Anger and something that looked like jealously flashed in the midnight blue of his eyes.

Then the doors shut and she was face to face with her reflection.

She gasped, she hadn't realized how bad a shape she was in. Blushing, she wished she hadn't gone down to dinner, she looked like a mess.

Qhuinn put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

They stepped out onto the floor Melody's room rested. Qhuinn stopped outside her door, "My room is on the floor above, the last one down the hall." His eyes searched her face, "If you need anything, and I mean anything, come and find me and I'll help you in any way I can."

With a smile and a nod, Melody said goodnight and walked into the room.

The nights events suddenly caught up with her and she found her eye lids drooping.

Crawling into bed, Melody was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The nightmares awakened her with a silent scream. Breathing heavily, she tried to shake off the remnants of the horrific dream.

She wiped away the cold sweat her body had broken out in from her forehead with the back of her hand. She covered her mouth with the other to keep herself from throwing up.

Her time with the master and with Lash had blended together, two times the pain and two times the horror.

Her hands shook as she pushed the hair away from her face.

She couldn't sleep by herself tonight. She just couldn't.

But who would she sleep with?

Tohr immediately came to mind, but she quickly refused the thought. He wouldn't want her in there with him, she didn't even know what his feelings about her being back were yet.

No, Tohr was definitely not the answer. Then who?

Qhuinn's words before she'd gone to bed came back to her.

_Anything_, he'd said.

The thought gave her pause though, she knew Qhuinn had feelings for her and she didn't feel anything other than friendship for the male. He knew this, she was sure of that.

Guilt was pushed to the back of her mind, she couldn't stay by herself and Qhuinn was the only one she could turn to.

Her mind made up, Melody thrust aside the covers and left the room.

She rode the elevator up to the next floor and slowly waddled to Qhuinn's door.

Reaching up, she rapped her knuckles on the door, then sat back to wait.


	22. Chapter 22

Qhuinn jerked out of his sleep at the knock at the door.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and turned on the lamp, grabbed the black silk robe from the bedpost, shrugged into it and went to the door.

He was surprised, yet somehow not, to find Melody at his door. Besides the bruises, she looked adorable in her oversize clothes and rumpled hair.

Yet her eyes were haunted with memories.

"What's the matter?"

She reached out to touch his hand, _I had a nightmare._

He frowned, from the paleness of her face and the look in her eyes, he assumed it wasn't just any nightmare.

_Can I sleep with you tonight, Qhuinn?_

That surprised him but it mostly aroused him, just thinking about her in his bed had his blood boiling.

Her eyes were pleading, _Please, I can't be by myself after that dream._

The desperation in her voice drained away his arousal. He smiled down at her, "Of course you can, Mel." He stepped aside, "Come on in."

She stepped in and studied the room through the dark, it was definitely a guy's room. Not a lot of mementos or pictures. Just a stereo, a tv, and a shelf with movies and CDs neatly organized in rows.

Stifling a yawn, she watched as Qhuinn went to his drawers and pulled out a pair of sleep pants.

Eyes widening, Melody glanced down and noticed his bare legs under the robe. Oh Lord, she thought with a blush, he was naked under that robe.

Qhuinn glanced over at her and saw the redness in her cheeks. Grinning, he nodded towards the bed, "Why don't you go ahead and lie down. With all that weight you're carrying in the front your legs must be killing you." Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

After hesitating a moment, Melody did indeed crawl up on the bed and snuggled under the covers.

While sitting there waiting, she began to tell herself that coming here had been a mistake. She was embarassed that Qhuinn had seen her scared to death over a silly nightmare.

The bathroom door opened and Qhuinn stepped out. He'd discarded the robe, and now the only thing he wore was the sleep pants that hung low on his hips, his chest was bare.

He was a handsome male, she noticed, nothing like Tohr, but hansdsome none the less.

Staring down at her he smiled, "You ready to go to sleep."

She looked away and nodded, a blush evident on her cheeks.

Rounding the bed, Qhuinn sat down on the edge and looked Melody straight in the eye, "No funny business, Mel, I promise. Just sleep."

She nodded but still felt a little uncertain.

Qhuinn got to his feet and went to the shelf of movies, "How bout we watch something, it'll make you feel a little less uncomfortable."

Flipping through a couple of movies, he finally chose one he thought she might like, popped it into the DVD player then went to bed.

He got under the sheets, making sure there was plenty of space between the two of them.

Melody was thankful for the space. Feeling more at ease, she settled back against the pillows and sat back to watch the movie.

She konked out five minutes later.

Qhuinn shifted her so that she was laying on her side, very careful not to wake her. After tucking the covers more comfortably around her, Qhuinn switched off the tv and the light and just lay there in the dark. Trying desperately to ignore the feelings inside of him. He tried to sleep, but with Melody with him his mind wouldn't settle down.

He wished he could pull her against his body and hold her while she slept. He wanted to be the one who could slay her demons and chase away the nightmares. He wished for a lot of things that he knew he probably had no right to want, for instance; Qhuinn wished that it was his child growing inside of her, he wanted his marks on her, her name carved into his back.

She wanted Tohr. Even after what he'd said that night, she still wanted him, he could see it plain as day at Last Meal in the way she looked at him.

Tohr didn't deserve her, neither did Qhuinn for that matter. But at least he wouldn't shove her away because he couldn't move on from the past.

Realizing his thoughts were becoming darker and darker, he sighed and closed his eyes. Urging sleep to claim him.

Tohr woke just before sunset.

He wanted to speak to Qhuinn, he wanted to know about Melody. Where had she been? What kind of hell had she been through? Who had abducted her? And where could he find the bastard?

Making his way down the hallway, Tohr thought about yesterday. He'd acted irrationally, he had to admit that. If their situations had been reversed, Tohr wouldn't have let Qhuinn anywhere near Melody neither.

At some point he wanted to talk to Melody face to face, he wasn't ready for that just yet, and he didn't think she was either.

Stopping outside the door, Tohr just stood their for a moment trying to compose his thoughts.

He knocked on the door.

After a moment, the younger male opened the door. Obviously he'd just woken up.

His sleepy eyes hardened when he saw who his visitor was, "What do you want?"

Tohr's eyes narrowed at the hard tone of voice, but he ignored it and asked, "I take it your off patrol tonight?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Tohr ran his fingers through his hair, "Listen, I know I was out of line yesterday. It's just..I was surprised and angry that everyone knew she was there but me. And I wanted to be the one to rescue her, that's all. I wanted to make up for the way I treated her by rescuing her."

Qhuinn nodded, not taking his eyes off Tohr, "I can understand that."

"I want to know what happened to her, Qhuinn. I have to know."

Sighing, Qhuinn rubbed a hand over his face, "I really don't know all the details. But I will later on tonight."

"Will you let me know?"

Qhuinn shrugged, "If Melody wouldn't mind, then I will. But, honestly, I think you should ask her yourself."

Tohr nodded, "That's what I thought about doing."

They were both silent for a while, neither of them could think of anything else to say.

Qhuinn broke the silence, "Well, I gotta get ready for the meeting with Wrath tonight. So, I guess I'll see you around, Tohr."

He withdrew from the doorway and that was when Tohr saw Melody.

_In Qhuinn's bed. With him half naked._

A deep, angry growl rumbled from Tohr's throat and the edges of his vision went red with rage.

Tohr lept at Qhuinn, going for the throat.


	23. Chapter 23

Grabbing the bastard around the neck, Tohr dragged Qhuinn out into the hall then slammed him up against the wall.

Tohr pushed his face into Qhuinn's he fangs out and bared, "You. Sick. _Fuck!_"

"What the hell, man?"

Around Qhuinn's throat, Tohr's fingers squeezed just a little bit tighter. Not enough to cut off air passage, no, he wanted answers. "Why in the _hell_ is Melody in your bed?" When his only answer was a blink, Tohr growled, "Did you take advantage of her? I know how much you want her, I can smell it on you every time you look at her. Do you get off on pregnant females, Qhuinn?"

The punch hit him square in the jaw.

Tohr released the other male then dove for his stomach, tackling him to the ground.

The two of them rolled, each getting in a few punches. Neither cared that they were in the middle of a hallway with another couple just down the hall, their instincts had kicked in and the only thing they wanted was to bloody each other and prove who was stronger.

Naturally, Tohr, the older and more experienced fighter, dominated by sitting on Qhuinn's chest. He raised a fist, prepared, and more than glad, to beat his opponent's face in.

Before he could bloody Qhuinn's nose, the door opened.

Melody's eyes went to Tohr and then flashed to Qhuinn. Her mouth firmed into an angry line and her eyes narrowed on Tohr. Like it was all _his_

She stalked up to him and yanked on his arm, _Get off of him!_

He didn't have the will to argue, he did as he was asked.

Melody released him and went to help Qhuinn to his feet, she looked concerned as she studied his face.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "It was just a misunderstanding, that's all." Nodding towards the door he said, "Go back inside I'll be there in a minute."

She looked as though she was about to argue, but Qhuinn's smile seemed to reassure her. She went back inside after one last angry look at Tohr.

Qhuinn turned a glare on Tohr, "Now listen here, asshole. I did in fact sleep with Melody." He held up a hand before Tohr could lunge at him again, "But that was all that happened, we slept. She came to me because she had a nightmare and she didn't want to be alone."

Tohr sucked in a breath, he wished Melody had come to him if she had been afraid. He wouldn't have turned her away. But he didn't deserve to be Melody's savior and the knowledge of that cut at him.

"I don't blame you that much though," Qhuinn admitted. "Cause I would feel the same way if our positions were reversed."

Rubbing his jaw, Tohr said, "You layed a good one on me."

Qhuinn chuckled, "I could say the same to you, my face feels like I just ran into a brick wall." He looked back at the door, "I really have to go, she needs to get ready to meet with Wrath."

Tohr winced at the reminder that Melody was in Qhuinn's room and not his. Turning, he turned away, "I'll let you get going then, sorry that I jumped you."

Without looking back, Tohr walked away.

Qhuinn watched him disappear with a frown.

Melody sighed in content as she rinsed her hair.

She was in heaven! Absolute _heaven_!

Inside her belly, her baby kicked. Apparently, she thought with a smile, he or she was happy for the shower too.

The water stung the marks on her back, but with the blood she had just taken from Qhuinn they were starting to heal. Even if they weren't, she wouldn't have cared if her wounds were open and bleeding it felt so good to rinse away the blood and the filth.

She felt truly clean. On the inside and on the outside.

_Speaking of wounds_, she thought grimly, _I wonder what Tohr and Qhuinn had been fighting about._

When she'd asked Qhuinn, he hadn't answered, but had changed the subject.

Tohr had looked so angry, as if he wanted to tear Qhuinn's head off.

He hadn't been surprised to see her come out of the room, so that only told her one thing.

Tohr had known she'd been in the room, had probably seen her in the bed with his own eyes, and he'd gotten real angry.

The why of his anger was beyond her, he'd stated, crystal clear, that he didn't want her for himself. So why would he get so mad over the fact that she had spent the night in Qhuinn's bed?

Dressed comfortably in a pair of maternity slacks and a sweater, Melody sat in the leather chair in front of Wrath's desk.

She was thankful for the maternity clothes Fritz had gone out and bought during the day while they'd all been sleeping. Since none of her old clothes fit her anymore, they had been sorely needed.

Qhuinn sat next to her, his hand on her arm was meant not only as a means to communicate, but also to keep her at ease.

Beth had already came and gone, working her magic on Melody's desperate hair. Now her hair was tidier, just above her shoulders and layered around her face. She looked "cute", as Beth had put it.

Wrath had to take care of one little piece of paper work, then after that was finished, the questions would begin.

Her hands shook as she clenched them against her pants, she was nervous. Those awful memories, she suppressed a shudder, she really didn't want to relive them.

Melody straightened her shoulders, she had to tell the king about what had happened to her, it would prevent Lash from ever kidnapping another civilian again. Prevent another female from suffering what she had suffered.

Finally, Wrath set down his pen and pushed papers aside. Folding his hands under his chin, he focused his attention to the front, "Okay, talk to me."

"'Where would you like to start?'" Qhuinn translated.

"How about, for starters, who is responsible for your kidnapping," the king suggested.

Melody took a deep breath and told them, _His name is Lash. _She noticed that Qhuinn hesitated before he converted what she said to Wrath.

The Blind King frowned in confusion, "Are you sure?" At her assurance, Wrath shook his head, "But that's not possible. He's dead."

Blinking with shock Melody asked, _You know him?_

"_Knew _him, yes. He was a student here, back when we taught classes. There was an incident and in order to protect John, Qhuinn killed him. He was rushed to Havers where he later died."

Melody looked in astonishment at Qhuinn then back to Wrath, _Are we talking about the same male? Light blonde hair? Light eyes? Smells like baby powder?_

Wrath was shocked, "Baby powder? You mean like a _lesser_?"

Melody frowned in confusion, _Of course, Lash is half lesser, half vampire. You didn't know that?_

Qhuinn was highly confused, "Lash never smelled like a _lesser _when we were in class together."

Melody was shaking now, _It must've happened after he'd died. He became a_ lesser _after his death._

"But how?" Wrath wondered.

_His death must've ignited the Omega's blood that runs through his veins._

"What did you just say?" Wrath pushed himself to his feet.

Blinking up at the king, Melody swallowed hard and looked from Wrath to Qhuinn, _You mean that none of you knew that Lash is the son of the Omega?_

Melody sighed as she sat down on the side of the bed.

She felt drained of all energy.

What she learned today shocked her beyond belief. Lash had once been in this mansion, he'd once been a regular civilian male.

Now he was a monster.

After she'd sprung the news on Wrath, he'd asked her if she knew where to find him.

Since her blood was inside of him, she should have been able to track him down. But as she had told Wrath, she couldn't sense him anywhere. Something was preventing her from finding his location.

She'd given them all the information she knew, which wasn't much. Now the Warriors knew who was leading the _lessers_, at least that bit of information was helpful.

Thinking of Lash had some of the memories coming back. They pummeled through her mind, bringing with them pain and horror.

Closing her eyes, Melody put a hand of her swollen middle. Tears burned her eyes.

_Twins_, Qhuinn had told her that she was going to have twins!

And one day they would ask who their father was. How on earth was she going to tell her babies that their daddy was the son of the devil?

Melody covered her face with her hands and cried for herself and for her children.

Tohr stood outside Melody's room, trying to gather up enough courage to knock on the door.

Every time he raised his fist to knock, he chickened out and lowered it back down to his side.

Okay, he told himself, stop acting like such a pussy and just knock.

Sucking in a breath he raised his hand. He was going to do it.

And the door opened from the other side.

Melody jumped back in surprise, eyes wide, her hand went to her chest as if to still her escalated heartbeat.

"Sorry," Tohr mumbled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Reaching out, Melody grasped his hand in hers, _You didn't scare me, just startled me. Now, why are you here?_

Ignoring the jolt of electricity that coursed through him at her touch, Tohr cleared his throat, "Um, I was coming to tell that Last Meal is ready."

_I was just on my way down_, she replied. _With a small laugh she rubbed her belly, These little guys are eager to for some food._

"Guys? As in plural?"

She nodded, _Apparently I'm carrying twins. Not sure if they are boys or girls, they were turned away during the ultrasound._

Tohr tried to picture the two young nestled and growing inside of her. She looked like a blimp, so he assumed she was getting close to her due date and, though he didn't know why, the thought absolutely terrified him.

Holding out his arm, and also to change the subject back to what he came here for, Tohr said, "Well, since we are both going down, why don't I escort you down?"

Melody eyed him with painfully obvious mistrust and Tohr was sure she was going to refuse. But she hooked her arm through his and steered him towards the elevator.

They walked in silence, every now and then each of them glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Studying each other.

Now was the time, Tohr told himself. They were alone and they wouldn't be disturbed.

Tohr halted in his steps which caused Melody to look up at him in question.

Turning to her, Tohr caught her eyes with his and got straight to the point, "I'm sorry, Mel."


	24. Chapter 24

Melody froze with both shock and doubt, she hadn't expected him to apologize. All she could do was blink dumbly at him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. Running his hands through his hair, he let out a breath, "I didn't mean anything I said that night and I'm not just saying that, Mel. Less provoked me, he knew I was conflicted over the situation I was in." Shaking his head Tohr stared down at his boots, "But the questions just pissed me off and I lashed out. I wouldn't have said any of those things if I knew you were around, I swear. None of those things were in the least bit true."

Emotion swamped her and Melody brought a shaky hand to her chest, _Oh, Tohr..._

He held up a hand, "Let me finish, please." Wiping a hand over his face, Tohr continued, "I knew the way you felt about me, Mel. Even before we- well -before we were together, I care about you. Just not in the way you care about me and I'm not so sure if I will ever be ready to move on."

Melody had known all of these things, but it didn't make the pain in her chest any easier hearing them a second time.

Tohr put his arms around Melody's shoulders and pulled her into his arms, "God, Mel! I never would have wanted anything bad to happen to you!"

Longing and content wrapped themselves around her heart, tears welled in her eyes at the choked sound of Tohr's voice as he held her.

"I've hated myself since the day you disappeared, Mel. And seeing the state you're in now, I've started hating myself so much more. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I wish you could bring yourself to forgive me, we were close once."

Melody wrapped her arms tightly around Tohr's waist and buried her face in his chest as the tears silently slid down her cheeks, _I forgive you, Tohr. I could never, ever, hate you._

Tohr buried his face in her hair to hide the tears that threatened in his own eyes.

As they held each other, something stirred between their bodies. The heated memory or her _needing, _sprang into both of their minds.

Lifting their heads, the two of them stared at each other with warm gazes.

That's when he felt the kick.

Jumping a little, Tohr stared incredulously down at Melody's belly.

At his expression, Melody couldn't help but giggle as she wiped away the tears.

Easing out of her embrace, Tohr mock scowled down at her, "If you are done making fun of me, I think some people are hungry," he put his hand on the top of her bump.

She smiled, ignoring the squeeze of her heart at his gentle touch to her babes, and started down the hall, his hand in hers, _Then we'd better speed it up, or Rhage will eat all the good stuff._

Tohr laughed as he was practically dragged down the hall.

She was sitting next to _him_.

Qhuinn glared in Tohr's direction. Melody sat next to him, greedily scarfing down the lamb and potatoes that had been heaped onto her plate.

He'd come down to dinner late, first having gone to Melody's room to bring he down only to find it empty. After coming downstairs he'd seen why.

She was smiling at him dammit!

And he was smiling back.

Happiness and hope glowed in Melody's eyes as she smiled up at Tohr. Somehow, the bridge between those two had been cleared and now they seemed closer than ever.

It made him sick.

Whatever hopes that had been lifted by Melody's night in his bed, died as she giggled at something Tohr had whispered in her ear.

Qhuinn pushed his plate away from him in disgust. Suddenly, he'd lost his appetite.

Tohr and Melody walked side by side down the hallway.

Dinner had been great, they'd talked and talked about anything and everything, just like they had before her abduction.

His heart warmed with every smile and every laugh that had come from Melody's mouth. Ever since his apology, the light that had been absent in her eyes, sparked to life bringing with it the old Melody.

Scowling, Tohr thought of the looks he had gotten from around the table, all attention had been focused on the two of them. Mostly their gazes had been filled with surprise and harmless curiosity.

All except one.

Qhuinn.

That guy's eyes had burned into his skull throughout the entire dinner.

On one occasion, he'd looked up to meet those heated eyes. Jealously masked his face and as his eyes met Tohr's the younger male flipped him the finger, pushed away from the table and stalked out.

Tohr couldn't surpress a smile. He was glad the male was away from Melody.

Not that he had to worry about her feelings for Qhuinn, she hadn't glanced in his direction once in the hour of dinner.

The beast inside of him growled with satisfaction.

Tohr frowned at his reaction as they neared Melody's room.

He cared for Melody, that he could admit. But those feelings were growing and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

And that's what worried him, Melody could never replace Wellsie in his heart, but she was filling the empty void inside of him. It felt nice, very nice, he had to admit that.

Would it be so bad to get closer to her? To let her be his _shellan_ who could make him happy for the remainder of his years?

Those young would need a father, Tohr said to himself, he wasn't sure if he was up to the job of prospectively being a father again, but he was willing to give it a shot. For Melody's sake, if nothing else.

Sneaking a glance over at Melody out of the corner of his eye, Tohr studied her face.

With the feminine glow of maternity and the happy flush on her cheeks, she was absolutely beautiful to his eyes.

His hand itched with the urge to hold her in his arms.

Before he knew it, they'd arrived at Melody's room.

She turned her back to the door and faced him, a smile curved her lips. Reaching out to take his hand, she said, _Thanks for walking me to my room, Tohr._

He nodded without taking his eyes off her mouth, "It was my pleasure, Mel."

Blushing, she fidgeted, _Well, I guess I'd better get inside now._She started to turn away, only to stop when Tohr put a hand against the door right near her ear.

Eyes wide, she looked up at him in surprise.

He knew it would be a mistake, but he couldn't resist the temptation of those sweet lips.

Her face red, she searched his eyes, _Tohr? I don't think-_

"Then don't," he barely managed to choke out those two words before her closed his mouth over hers.


	25. Chapter 25

_Oh, God!_

Tohr's mouth was warm as it captured hers, the wine he drank from Last Meal was sweet and thick on his tongue as it tangled with hers.

Melody's eye rolled back in her head as she wrapped her arms around Tohr's neck, bringing him closer to her body.

She kissed him back, oh how she'd yearned to feel Tohr's kiss while she had been imprisoned. As there tongues tangled static electricity shot between their bodies.

Tohr groaned as his arms tightened around her, so tight it was almost painful.

Fisting a hand in her hair, he tilted her head to get a deeper angle.

Clutching his shirt in her hands, Melody struggled to stay standing while her legs turned to jell-O.

Reluctantly, Tohr lifted his head and studied Melody's dreamy eyes. Her eyes fell to those lips that had exsquisetly savaged her own. His lips were swollen, much like her own as she discovered after raising a hand to her own lips.

Tohr let out a shaky breath, "Damn."

_You can say that again_, she thought to him with a wobbly smile.

"What are we gonna do about this, Mel?"

She knew what he meant and she responded honestly, _I don't know._

He took a step back and her body immediately mourned the loss of his arms and the warmth they had shared together.

"Listen," he looked her square in the eye. "I can't deny what we've got between us anymore, not after that." He shook his head as if to clear it of the memory of that kiss. "I'm not sure if I'm up to a relationship yet, but I am willing to try, Mel."

Surprise widened her eyes, _What?_

Tohr looked away, embarassed.

Melody placed both palms on the side of his face and yanked his eyes back to hers, _Tell me._

"I want a relationship with you, Mel." He didn't take his eyes from hers, "I don't know exactly where it will lead, but I want to get closer to you."

She didn't release his face immediately, instead she peered into his eyes, studying the truth behind his words through his eyes.

Lowering her hands, Melody stepped back, but reached out and grasped his hand, _Well, what can I say? You know how I feel about you, and my feelings aren't ever going to change. If there is a chance that I can have you, Tohr, I'll take it._

They stood in silence, each at a loss of words.

Melody broke the silence, _Well, I guess I'll be heading to bed now._

She started to release his hand, but Tohr's grip just tightened.

"If we are going to start this relationship," Tohr started.

She gasped as she was yanked back into his arms, steadying herself, she glared up at him.

He smiled back. "Then maybe we can sleep together."

A blush crept across her cheeks.

"You went to Qhuinn last night because of a nightmare. If we are together, that means you are _mine_, not his. You can sleep with me, Mel. I'll keep the nightmares away."

It was so tempting, she thought wistfully, to be held all night in Tohr's arms.

Seeing the conflict in her face, Tohr cupped the side of her face in his palm.

The affectionate gesture sent shivers down her spine, and not, by no means, in a bad way.

"Stay with me tonight, Mel. If you decide you don't want to, I'll bring you back to your room, I promise."

Temptation was too hard to resist, _Alright, I'll stay, Tohr._

Grinning, Tohr swept Melody up into his arms and started towards the elevator.

Gasping, Melody threw her arms around his neck, _What on earth are you doing?!_

"We'll get to my room much faster if I carry you. Besides your ankles must be killing you by now." That made her laugh.

Resting her head on Tohr's shoulder, Melody sighed with content, she was deliriously happy. Nothing could spoil her mood.

Nothing.


	26. Chapter 26

Tohr slept peacefully, for what felt like in years. His arm tucked around Melody's middle under the swell of her young, her back against his front, he was utterly content.

He'd awakened a short while ago, his body's mental alarm clock waking him at dawn. He knew he should get up and get ready to go out on patrol, but Tohr found himself hesitating.

Burying his face in her short, sleep mussed hair, Tohr inhaled the scent of lilies swamped his senses.

She felt so right in his arms.

He felt almost giddy with the happiness that filled his heart while holding a female he cared about in his arms.

Wellsie immediately popped into his mind and for a moment, guilt washed over him, replacing his happiness. But he soon shook it off, it was not as though he was betraying Wellsie. Plus, like Lassiter had told that night Melody had run away, his dead _shellan _would want him to be happy.

Tohr smiled at the back of Melody's head, he and Wellsie would reunite one day in the _Fade_, but until then he was allowed to feel something else for a kind and gentle female, who loved him with all her heart.

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine what life would be like if he took Melody as his _shellan_.

He would never be lonely, that was for sure. She could make him happy, she had already accomplished that much in a day.

Tohr could be the father to those children he never got a chance to be with his unborn child. He would be a damn good one to those kids, even if they weren't his.

Scenes of a future he and Melody could have together flashed behind his closed eyelids. Holding hands and taking a nightly walks; holding the twins once they were born; making love once she was able.

_Hands around his throat._

The peaceful scene was shattered by the terrible face of Melody's former master. His smile was full of madness and anger as he held Tohr suspended in the air with just the bruising grip of fingers at his throat.

Tohr's eyes snapped open in horror and surprise, but the brutal vision didn't disappear.

Even though his eyes were wide open, all Tohr could see was that bastard's face.

Then before he knew it, the face of a strange male appeared before him. This new face was contorted as if in pain, the eyes were focused on Tohr's throat and fangs bared, ready to strike.

A terrible pain was searing throughout Tohr's body, originating from between his thighs.

In a rhythm, Tohr recognized with bile rising in his throat, as something hard and big thrust in and out of his body.

_Oh, shit!_

This wasn't his dream. It was _Melody's_.

A nightmare.

With the contact of Tohr's arm around her belly, she was unknowingly relaying her nightmarish memories into his mind.

Tohr's mind screamed for him to release his hold on her, to stop the pain before it got worse.

But he didn't pay attention, he'd wanted to know what had happened to Melody and now he had the chance to find out.

He brought her a little closer to him, comforting himself and her as she whimpered from fear in her sleep. He closed his eyes, accepting the onslaught of horrific visions that tormented Melody.

In the next vision, Tohr found himself in a fancy looking dining hall with a long ass table.

Before he could get a closer look at his surroundings, he was roughly flipped onto his back and held down with two strong hands.

While thrashing around in a desperate attempt to escape, he spotted the Master sitting back in his chair, sipping lazily on a glass of wine as he watched the scene before him with intent eyes. _"Enjoy her to the fullest, my friends. No need to hold back, the bitch needs to be punished."_

Laughs and filthy comments were exchanged at his words. Tohr felt the hands of three different individuals on his, Melody's, body. Pawing at her body, yanking up her skirts, ripping away the under clothes she wore.

One came behind him, his face unfamiliar to him. Lifting his head, the male sank his fangs into his jugular, sucking greedily at the blood that flowed from the wound he'd inflicted.

Then he felt pain, agonizing pain. He was sprawled on the floor, he tried to move but couldn't with the pain in his leg. The strange blond male stood over him once again, rage in his eyes.

_"Did you really think I would just let you run away with my son that you carry inside of you? Next time I'll break both your damn legs and I won't set them back!"_

At that point the visions started coming faster and faster. Whippings, blood flowing from a savaged throat, boiling water, shattering glass, knife wounds, so much rape and so many beatings.

Finally, the mental torture ended. Leaving Tohr with a pounding migraine and a sharp ache inside of his chest.

His stomach churned. Jumping out of the bed, he barely made it to the bathroom in time to puke his disgust into the toilet.

Once his stomach was empty, Tohr went to the sink and rinsed the bitter taste of bile out of his mouth.

Staggering back into the room, his eyes went to Melody's sleeping form snuggled under the blanket, sleeping peacefully now that the dream had ended.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tohr wiped a hand over his face, sweeping away the sweat he'd broken out in.

_God, those visions_. The mere thought of them nearly had him back on his knees in front of the toilet.

It was a wonder that Melody wasn't scared shitless of all males of his species or any other. She'd been abused by every male she'd ever come across.

Including himself.

Sure he hadn't physically hurt her, but the emotional and mental hurt he'd put her through was almost as bad.

Plus, he was the one who'd driven her out there into the night where she'd been hurt once again.

Not for the first time, Tohr cursed his stupidity that night. He should've handled things differently, he would give anything just to go back and change what he'd said.

Opening his eyes, Tohr stared in awe at the female in his bed. She was a warrior, he couldn't even begin to imagine how she managed to survive the years of torment, but somehow, miraculously, she managed it.

She's suffered so much, he thought to himself grimly. Thinking back to Last Meal, he pictured her bright smile and wondered how on earth she could still smile after the life she'd had.

Love, he decided. Melody loved him, that was how she was able to overcome all she'd been through with a smile on her face. That was what got her through each and every day.

Silently, Tohr promised himself and her that he would never let that smile die off of Melody's face.

_Ever._


	27. Chapter 27

Melody's eyes fluttered open at the gentle stroke of her hair.

Lifting her head, she found Tohr smiling down at her. He was already dressed in his leathers, ready to go out to fight.

Her lips curved into a sleepy smile, _Hi._

He grinned, fangs flashing in the darkness of the room, "Hey."

Melody sat up with a yawn and stretched her arms over her head. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she reached out for Tohr's hand,_ Is it night already?_

Nodding, Tohr squeezed her hand in his, "How did you sleep?"

Smiling, she replied, _Great, like a baby._

Something flashed in Tohr's deep blue eyes, but it disappeared before she could determine what it was.

With a gentle smile on his lips, Tohr reached out with his free hand and tugged a strand of Melody's bed tussled hair, "C'mon, sleeping beauty. I'll take you back to your room so you can get some clothes before we go down to eat _First Meal_."

Grinning, Melody positioned herself on the edge of the bed, her feet resting on the floor, _Then would you be so kind as to help me up. It's pretty hard to do that by myself these days._

Chuckling, Tohr did as he was asked and hauled her to her feet, holding her arm as she steadied herself on his.

_Let me just run to the restroom and then I'm ready to go_, she released his arm and waddled to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Tohr shook his head with a smile, she was so heavy with child she looked as though she was about to pop.

Speaking of the pregnancy, Tohr thought to himself with a frown. He really didn't like leaving Melody when she was so close to giving birth, females of his race had a hard time bearing young and Melody was at twice the risk with two babies instead of one.

He would have to get Doc Jane to keep a close eye on her when he was away, better safe than sorry.

Melody emerged from the bathroom then and broke Tohr out of his thoughts, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and took the arm he offered.

As they left the room, Tohr noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Melody looked back at the bed the two of them had shared.

A dreamy, incredibly happy smile brightened her face.

She caught him staring, blushed, then buried her face into his jacket sleeve.

Tohr chuckled and continued down the hall.

_Do you really have to go out tonight?_

Tohr smiled tenderly down at Melody. Her face tilted up to meet his eyes, a slight pout on her lips. _First Meal_ had already ended and now it was time to go out and kill some _lessers_.

He resisted the urge to kiss that poked out bottom lip.

Barely.

"Yes, I do. I have tomorrow night off though, we can go for a walk around the grounds if you'd like."

She giggled a reply, _I would like that very much, but I'm afraid I won't be able to walk very far in this condition._She rubbed the swell of her tummy affectionately to prove her point.

Tohr affectionately brought his forehead down to rest on hers, "I'll carry you. All you have to do is ask."

Color flooded her cheeks and her gaze fell to his lips.

With a groan, Tohr pulled her tighter against him and fused his mouth with hers, drowning his senses in the female in his arms.

Her hands came up to rest on his back, clenching her fingers in his leather jacket.

She tasted so sweet. so warm. He didn't want to go out tonight, he wanted to drag Melody back to his room and lock her in there for an entire week.

Hell, maybe two.

But, considering her condition, and the fact that he had a sworn duty and revenge to deal out, that wasn't going to happen.

Reluctantly, Tohr stepped back, feeling a little better when he saw the same feelings that he had swimming in Melody's aquamarine eyes.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug, "I'll be back at dawn."

_Be safe._

He tweaked her nose with a smile, "You got it." Turning away with a wave, he started for the garage.

Melody watched him go with a heavy heart, she couldn't shake the antsy feeling she'd had since waking.

And it only got worse as Tohr walked further and further away.

Shaking her head, Melody mentally shoved the feeling out of her mind. Just heartburn or indigestion, she silently told herself.

Feeling a little bit better, she turned.

And bumped straight into Qhuinn.

Melody stepped back with a laugh, and looked up with a smile of apology. But as she got a good look at his face, the smile froze instantly.

He looked furious.

Those mismatched eyes gleamed with anger and annoyance, something she'd never seen directed at her in his eyes.

"I see you and Tohr are getting along well," he observed wryly.

She bobbed her head in a nod, not taking her eyes off of him.

The corners of his mouth lifted in a smirk, "Is it really that easy, Mel? One little apology and your ready to forgive everything that's happened to you because of him?"

The mocking tone of his words had her own anger rising. With a huff of irritation, she turned away from him, intending on walking away.

But he stopped her with a firm grip on her shoulder.

She tried to shrug his hand away, but it was no use,_ Let me go, Qhuinn._

"Not until I get answers."

Turning back to him, she couldn't and didn't conceal the annoyance in her inner voice, _Tohr and I have come to an understanding. He apologized sincerely and I forgave him, there's nothing else to say._

This time when she tried to pull away, he let her. She could feel his eyes burning into her back.

"Do you really think, Tohr's going to take you as his _shellan_?"

She froze, paralyzed but his question.

Laughter was obvious in his voice, "Tohr is only being kind to you because he feels guilty over what happened a year ago, Mel. That's all there is to it."

Melody frowned, his words upsetting her. That couldn't be true, Tohr had said he wanted a relationship with her, why would he do that if he was guilty?

It dawned on her then, he knew how she felt about him. So, in order to make up for what he'd done, he was pretending to have feelings for her. Just as Qhuinn said, he'd never said a word about becoming her mate.

"It may also be that he wants to stay close to you and make sure that those kids aren't his," Qhuinn added motioning towards her front. "He would make you his _shellan _if you were carrying his young, I'm sure of that. But even if that happened, you will always be second best to Wellsie. Her replacement."

Melody's heart broke at the reality of Qhuinn's words. She remembered how caring Tohr had been towards her and the kiss they had just now shared. As much as she didn't want to show how he was affecting her, she couldn't stop the tears that slid down her cheeks.

Biting her bottom lip, she tried to stop the flow of her emotions, to no avail.

Depression settling thick and deep in her heart, Melody started off towards her own room, where she could release her heartbreak alone.

Qhuinn felt like an ass.

At the first sign of tears, he knew he'd gone too far.

Though there was the possibility that everything he'd said was true, Qhuinn knew that it was all false. He knew Tohr, and he knew the male would never do something like that to Melody. He'd been jealous, plain and simple.

He'd just been so angry at the sight of that passionate kiss that had passed between Melody and Tohr. So in a fit of jealously, he'd pitted Melody against Tohr.

Breaking her heart in the process.

As he watched Melody slowly make her way down the hall, her head hung low with sadness, guilt was building up in his throat, nearly choking him with its strength.

The urge to follow her and apologize was a strong one, but stubborn pride had him fighting it.

With a curse, Qhuinn turned sharply on his heels and stalked to his room.

He suddenly felt the need to go to the gym and work himself into complete and utter exhaustion.


	28. Chapter 28

Melody sat on the bed, her back against the headboard, her head tilted back looking up at the ceiling.

The tears just wouldn't stop.

Not that she'd tried too hard to stem the flow of waterworks.

How could she have been so blind? Why would Tohr suddenly want to begin a relationship with her, when a year ago it was extremely obvious that it was the last thing he had in mind.

Everything Qhuinn said all made sense. God, she'd been so stupid! Of course Tohr wouldn't want her for his _shellan_. Who would want damaged, used goods? A _bloodslave _and a Warrior, it could never work.

She couldn't really blame Tohr, could she? She was the one who'd read too much into his kindness, she was the one that had fallen deeply and madly in love with a male that had very little to give.

Her head drooping on her shoulders, Melody looked down at the swell of life growing within her. Maybe she should've stayed with Lash, it wasn't as if she was a stranger to pain, and right now, the idea of being back with Lash was a lot less painful than the searing breaking of her heart.

She had to get away, to get out of this house. Living here with Tohr was too much to handle, she didn't want to be around him or his pity.

But where would she go? She was perilously close to giving birth and she wasn't sure if it was safe to leave the house this late in pregnancy.

No, she would wait till the twins were born. After that, she'd move into Marissa's safe house, if there was room, of course. When daylight arrived, Melody would find the beautiful blond female and ask her is she had any extra space.

Her sudden decision strengthened her, she was making her own decisions now, taking steps to a new life.

Without Tohr.

Just the mere thought of his name brought her anguish. Well, she thought to herself, she'd just have to get used to the emotional pain, cause once her young were born she had no intention of ever seeing Tohr again.

Tohr frowned as he closed his cell phone. He'd called the phone in his room to check on Melody, but she hadn't answered.

He shrugged it off, she was probably asleep.

That's what he told himself, but something just didn't feel right.

Flipping open the phone, he dialed Vishous's room number.

Jane picked up, "Hello?"

"Jane, its Tohr. Melody's not picking up the room phone, would you mind going and checking on her?"

She assured him that it would be no trouble at all and she would be happy to do so.

Tohr thanked her and hung up, already feeling a bit better.

Through the open car window, the smell of baby powder assaulted his nose with its sweetness.

Grinning menacingly, Tohr pulled the car over and got out.

It was time to go to work.

Melody lay on her bed, arms wrapped around her middle, gritting her teeth against the pain that seemed to throb throughout her body.

She'd cried herself to sleep, only to wake up in agony. Fear for the lives inside of her, had her heart clenching in her chest.

It was too early, the babes couldn't come yet, there was still a month left!

The wetness she felt between her thighs only increased her panic. Thinking that her water had broken, she craned her neck to get a glimpse at her light gray sweatpants she'd pulled on for _First Meal_.

She didn't expect to see the growing red stain on her sweats. A cold chill swept across her body.

Oh, Sweet Virgin in the _Fade_! She was going to lose her babies!

She needed help. _Now!_

Wanting to scream in both frustration and fear, she knew help wouldn't come for her until dawn when Tohr came home.

But by then it could be too late.

Just as she was giving up hope, there came a knock at the door and Doc Jane's voice followed, "Melody? It's Jane, I'm coming in."

Melody sobbed her relief as the door opened slowly. Thank God Jane had come when she had!

The ghostly doctor stepped into the room, her eyes landing on Melody and the blood on her pants immediately.

Doctor skills kicking into high gear, Jane hurried to Melody's side, "What's the matter, Mel?"

_It's my babies_, she relayed to Jane. _I think there is something wrong with them._

Jane flipped open her cell phone and pressed one number. Whoever she was calling answered on the second ring, "Vishous, call Havers, now! We need him over here yesterday. While you're at it, bring me a gurney up to Melody's room, stat!"

She hung up without saying goodbye, then planted herself beside her patient, "What exactly hurts?"

_My stomach is cramping, really bad and I feel nauseous. Jane? Are my babies going to make it?_

Jane reached out and clenched Melody's hand in hers, "I'm going to try my damnedest to see that they will."

That wasn't the answer she was hoping for, and fresh tears slid down her cheeks in silent misery.

"Do you want me to call Tohr?" Jane asked, already scrolling through her contacts.

_No!_

Jane stopped and looked at Melody curiously.

_Please, don't call him. Please?_

The desperate tone of her voice had Jane slowly nodding, "Alright, I won't call him."

Vishous arrived with the gurney a few moments later, and the two of them hoisted Melody onto its surface.

"Where to?" Vishous asked his mate.

"Surgery," she said grimly.

Melody swallowed hard.

"Havers is on his way. It'll be a few minutes."

"We'll have to start without him if we want to save Melody and the babies."

Melody's lips trembled with her fear, oh how she wanted Tohr.


	29. Chapter 29

Qhuinn let the door swing shut to the gym as he wiped his face on the towel hanging around his neck.

He'd ran. Non-stop for two whole hours, until his legs had given out on him. Then Qhuinn had barely managed to drag himself into the locker room for a much-needed shower.

As he walked down the hallway, making his way towards the stairs, he thought a lot about what he'd said to Melody. And came to a conclusion.

He was a piece of shit.

There was no reason for him to have been intentionally cruel to her. His fierce jealousy didn't count.

At his words, the light that had twinkled happily in Melody's eyes, had died.

And it was all his fault.

He had to apologize, though even if he did, Qhuinn didn't think his words would easily leave her mind.

Heavy footfalls coming from the opposite direction had Qhuinn's head lifting.

John was hurrying towards him, a look of worry on his face.

"What's doing, my man?"

John's fingers flew as he approached, _It's Melody._

Qhuinn froze, dread curling in his stomach, "What's happened?"

His friend shook his head, _Not sure, but it's not good whatever it is._

Oh shit! What if what he'd said had put unneeded stress on Melody and because of that had done something to her young. "Where is she?"

_In the infirmary, Jane thinks she's going to have to operate._

Qhuinn cursed and thanked his friend, "Thanks for coming to tell me, man."

John met his friend's eyes with a knowing look, _I've seen how you act around her. I thought you'd like to know._

Qhuinn wiped a hand across his face, "Has anyone told Tohr?"

John shrugged in reply.

Qhuinn had a bad feeling about all of this, if Tohr had been notified then the male would've already been here. Melody had probably asked that he not be told after all that bull that Qhuinn had said to her.

Clapping John on the shoulder he thanked his mute friend again and hauled ass down the hall, pulling his cell phone out of his shorts as he went.

Tohr was covered in _lesser _blood, the sickly sweet smell of it made him sick.

He'd taken five of the suckers out tonight and it felt damn good to rid the streets of those bastards.

Checking his watch, Tohr saw that there was still three hours till dawn, enough time to find more _lessers_.

The chiming of his cell phone had him digging into his pocket, frowning in confusion when he saw who it was on the caller ID.

For a moment, Tohr thought about letting it go to voicemail, but decided he wasn't going to be childish just because Qhuinn had a crush on Melody.

He flipped open the phone, "Yeah? What do you want?"

Okay, maybe he was going to be a little childish.

"Something's wrong with, Mel."

Qhuinn's words had Tohr's blood running cold. Slamming on the breaks, Tohr pulled off on the side of the road.

"What wrong with her?"

Qhuinn let out a breath, "She's being taken into surgery. Havers has just arrived."

If Havers was there that could only mean one thing, "Something's wrong with the young."

"I think so, yes."

Tohr growled, "Why wasn't I contacted? I should've been called as soon as they found something was wrong with her."

Silence met his growled question on the other end of the line.

Clearing his throat, Qhuinn answered, "Um, that's most likely because of me."

Tohr frowned, processing Qhuinn's response. Then it hit him, "What the hell did you do, you bastard?!"

Qhuinn then went on to explain what he exactly told Melody and how much he now regretted it.

Tohr's blood was boiling with rage, "Why on earth would you tell her something like that?"

"I was jealous and I wanted her to turn away from you and come to me."

Letting out a stream of vicious curses, Tohr put the Mercedes in drive and gunned the accelerator while making a U-turn. "I'll deal with you later," Tohr growled into the phone.

Hanging up, Tohr threw the phone into the passenger seat and pushed the petal to the metal.

As he sped down the highway at one-hundred miles an hour back towards the compound, he prayed to the Scribe Virgin that he would make it there in time.

The pain had only escalated since she'd been brought down to the mansion's make-shift surgery room.

She watched through her veil of pain and tears as Jane and Vishous suited up for surgery.

On the table, Melody quaked with fear under the sheet Jane had covered her in once her clothes had been removed.

A few minutes ago, not long after Jane and Vishous had helped her up on the surgery slab, her water broke, increasing Melody's panic as, what Jane had told her were contractions, coursed through her body.

Through her swimming vision, Melody saw the door to the infirmary burst open as Havers scurried in, immediately going to the closet that held the scrubs. Once he was dressed, he came over to the table and looked at Jane, "What have we got?"

Jane shook her head and spoke from behind the surgical mask, "Not sure yet. She's bleeding and cramping, that's all I know."

Havers frowned and went to Melody's side. Pulling out a stethoscope from his bag, he put it in his ears and listened to her heart. He frowned, and with a growing look of worry on his face, he put the end to her swollen middle.

Taking the ends out of his ears, he said, "Elevated heart rate. The young inside's is barely audible. This is a common pregnancy problem in females, where they start bleeding and progress into labor." His voice was grave as he continued, "Usually, in these cases either the young or the female dies, sometimes both. I'm afraid if we do not do something fast, neither she or the young will survive."

Melody's eyes widened in terror. She reached out and clasped the doctor's arm, _Please...I don't care what happens to me, just save my babies._

Havers studied her with solemn eyes, nodding he gently took his arm away, "If she's dilated enough we'll go ahead and let her give birth naturally, but if not we'll need to do a C-section."

Putting on gloves, Havers lifted the sheet. His eyes widened, "Looks like we're going to have to do it the old-fashioned way after all."

The Mercedes came to a screeching halt in the Brotherhood's garage.

Jumping out of the car, Tohr ran like a bat out of hell towards the infirmary. As he drew nearer, he saw Qhuinn and John sitting a couple of chairs outside the doors. Anger sprang to life in Tohr's veins, causing a ferocious growl to rise from his throat.

Seeing him approach, Qhuinn got to his feet.

He took the punch square in the nose.

Cursing, the younger male grabbed for his broken snozzer, "I deserved that one."

Rubbing his knuckles, Tohr glared at him not even bothering to try to hide the disgust and anger in his voice, "Yup, you sure did, kid." Turning away, Tohr went to the infirmary doors and peered inside the small window.

Melody sat on the table, a white sheet around her body, knees up, face was pouring sweat. Vishous, Jane, and Havers surrounding her in their green scrubs.

The absolute fear and pain in her eyes tore at his heart.

He started to push open the door, but two hands grabbed at his shoulders and hauled him back.

Whirling around, he bared his fangs at Qhuinn and John, "Why the _fuck _did you do that?"

John leveled his calm gaze at Tohr and signed, _You'll just be in the way if you go in there._

"I need to be in there. She needs me!" he snarled back at the male that was as like a son to him.

Qhuinn replied, "What she needs right now is to concentrate on getting out of there in alive, Tohr. And if, God forbid, something does happen you'll be the first in there."

Tohr clamped down on the desperation that was clawing at him and spun back to stare through the glass. They were right, no matter how much he disliked it, the best thing he could do for Melody was to stay out here and let the doctors do their thing.

But at the first sign of trouble he was going in. No matter what anyone else said.


	30. Chapter 30

"Breathe, Melody, breathe."

Through the foggy haze of pain, Melody heard Jane's words and tried to slow down the pants coming out of her mouth.

Pain seared throughout her entire body, making her weak.

Shaking with exhaustion and fear, Melody bit down on her lower lip as the contractions started coming back to back.

Havers lifted his head from his position between her thighs, "It's time to push." He glanced over at Jane, "Stand by her side. She may need support."

Jane nodded and went to her side, while Vishous assisted Havers.

"Okay, Melody," Havers said from behind the mask. "Push."

Melody nodded, taking a deep breath, she reached out and grasped Jane's hand in hers and pushed.

_Oh God!_ she thought to herself in desperation, _please let it almost be over._

"I can see the head," the doctor announced. His voice didn't sound happy.

"What's wrong?" Vishous asked obviously hearing the worry in Havers's voice.

"She's bleeding. A lot."

That didn't surprise her. She'd been bleeding a lot before labor, it was completely logical that she was bleeding heavier while giving birth.

She'd known she was losing a great amount of blood for a while. Not long after she'd arrived in the infirmary she had started growing weaker and weaker as time passed. She hadn't said anything, her only worry was the safe delivery of her children.

Havers shot Melody a look and his brows furrowed over his glasses. Studying her face, he seemed to come to some kind of conclusion in his mind.

"We need a male in here. She needs blood, immediately."

Easing her grip out of Melody's, Jane left her post and went to the door and stepped out into the hall.

Havers's voice brought her attention back to him. Her head feeling like it weighed fifty pounds, she looked down at the vampire doctor.

"While she's gone, I want you to continue to push as hard as you can. Okay?"

Melody bobbed her head in a weak nod and continued the painful and life endangering task of bringing her offspring into the world.

Tohr stopped his pacing as Jane stepped into the hallway.

At first his stomach dropped, thinking he was about to get horrible news.

But Jane's expression wasn't sad, it was filled with worry and grim determination.

When she noticed Tohr standing there, he saw surprise flash in her eyes before she suppressed it.

"How is she?" he asked.

Jane didn't answer at first, sinking Tohr's hopes.

Shaking her head, Jane pulled down her surgical mask, "Not good, Tohr. She's losing a lot of blood, if she doesn't get some now..," she trailed off, her unfinished sentence saying what she could not.

Gritting his teeth, Tohr stepped around Jane, "Then I'll be the one to give her blood."

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea," Jane started, but she silenced when Tohr turned and gave her a soft but determined look.

"I have to do this, Jane. I don't care if she asked not to see me. I'm going in anyway and you're not going to stop me." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and stalked into the infirmary.

Jane stared after him, a smile curving her mouth. Shaking her head, Jane followed him leaving John and Qhuinn in the hallway.

Tohr hurried to Melody's side, taking her hand in the two of his.

Her eyes had lit on him the instant he'd walked into the room. As she finished pushing, she managed to send him a mental message between harsh breaths, _What are you doing here?_

He searched her face, her eyes were dull and her face pale, she was slipping away.

_Not if he had anything to say about it!_

"I'm here to help you, Mel." Shrugging out of his jacket, he scored his wrist with his fangs and held the bleeding wound to her mouth, "Drink."

"Push!" Havers interrupted.

Melody ignored the blood her body was craving for, and did as the doctor instructed. Gathering all her strength for one last push, she grunted with her effort as she brought life into the world. All her energy gone, she collapsed back onto the table, exhausted.

A baby's cry filled the room.

Melody wanted to look down at her child, but she found she couldn't lift her head. She was completely spent.

Havers lifted the young, with a smile, "It's a male." He handed him to Vishous, who waited with a towel, so he could be cleaned.

"Jane?! Take your mate's place. We still have another child to deliver." Lifting his head he noticed Melody's fatigued state and eyed Tohr's open vein. "You have to drink. If you do not, you won't be able to deliver the next young."

Melody didn't seem to hear him, she closed her eyes, craving, wanting sleep.

Havers jumped up, "Don't let her fall asleep! She might not wake up if she does! Force the blood down her throat if you have too."

Tohr went into action, grabbing Melody's jaw in his hand, he opened her mouth and pressed his wrist to her parted lips.

He felt his blood drip into her mouth. But...something was wrong!

"_Shit! _She's not drinking!"

"Think of something or we'll lose the other young and her!"

Tohr cursed as tears came to his eyes, "C'mon, Mel! Drink _dammit_!"

She didn't. Her breath was shallow, her heart beat weakly against his fingers.

Hanging his head, Tohr fisted a hand in the sheet that covered Melody's nudity. Helplessness awashed him, spilling the tears over onto his cheeks.

Dying. She was dying. After everything she had been through, she was dying!

_FUCK!"_

Laying his forehead on the top of hers, Tohr inhaled her scent and managed to suppress a sob, "God, Mel! Don't do this, don't leave me. _Fight_...please."

Havers watched the exchange, his own memories of a birth gone horribly wrong haunting him.

Letting out one of his rare curses, Havers turned to Jane, "Get her ready for surgery. I'm going to have to take that young out."


	31. Chapter 31

Melody knew she was dying.

She stood in a vast landscape of white, an empty void which was peaceful yet somehow lonely.

This was the Fade.

Melody felt tears well in her eyes, she didn't want to be here, she did not want to die yet. Her children needed her, she wanted to watch them grow.

Tohr's face filled her mind, love swelling her heart. He'd came. Even when he knew she hadn't wanted him there, he'd come to her side.

His voice had been so gentle as he'd offered his blood to her in order to save her life.

Everything that Qhuinn had said evaporated from her mind, Tohr had come to her aid when she, and her young, had needed it the most.

It was too bad his efforts were in vain.

Frowning, Melody scanned her surroundings again. Shouldn't there be others in the Fade? This was the afterlife, after all, she thought to herself. Surely she couldn't be the only one.

"That's because you are not in the Fade. Yet."

Surprised, she turned and there stood a figure cloaked in black. The only way she knew it was a female was from the tone of her voice.

Since it seemed the strange woman could hear her thoughts, she asked, _Who are you?_

The cloaked figure didn't respond at first, but Melody had a feeling she was smiling, "I am the Scribe Virgin, my child."

The Scribe Virgin, the mother of the race. Melody managed a deep curtsy through her awe, _I am honored_.

The goddess chuckled, "The honor is mine. And feel free to speak out loud. Here, your muteness is no more."

With shaking fingers, Melody reached up to touch her throat. Could it really be possible?

"Try."

Staring at the Mother of the vampire race, Melody opened her mouth and said, "If I am not in the Fade then where am I, my lady?"

Tears threatened her eyes, it had been so long since she'd heard her voice. Though it was hoarse from years of unuse, it was as if the attack on her throat had never happened.

The Scribe Virgin drew closer, her robe waving gently behind her, "Because you are not yet dead, you are between the world of the living and the Fade. You are now a _wahlker_."

Melody looked around once again, searching for some secret door that connected the worlds to this empty wasteland she was in now, "How do I return to the living?"

"Is that really what you wish?"

Startled by the question, Melody blinked back at the goddess, "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

With a wave of a hand, a rift in the air appeared. In its depths Melody saw herself, as a slave.

The Scribe Virgin was showing her past.

"I have been watching you for a while, Melody. I know of the torment you've been through in your short life. Wouldn't you like to put an end to that suffering? Here, you could have peace."

Her eyes unable to move from the horrors of her past, Melody watched as the scenes switched from a castle in the Old Country to a house out in the woods. Lash's face appeared, a picture of cruelty. Melody swallowed down the revulsion that burned in her throat.

"You'd never have to worry about being attacked anymore. Here you're entirely safe."

Then Tohr's face materialized, he was smiling down at her. The memory that would be forever etched into her mind, the night they'd first met, when she'd awakened to find him in the room with her.

Without realizing that her feet were moving, Melody had moved closer to the vision, her hand outstretched as if to touch his image. But her fingers passed through, beyond her grasp.

Emotions rose within her heart, "I love him."

"But he does not return your love," the Scribe Virgin returned. Flashes of scenes from the weeks she'd stayed at the mansion before her abduction, all of them of Tohr and herself. Tohr's face as they sat on the roof, as he spoke of his _shellan_. The two of them laughing at each other as he caught her snooping once again. The two of them, sitting side by side, playing the piano together. Tohr avoiding her after she'd fed from Qhuinn, his face above hers as he'd made love to her during her _needing_. The look on his face once he'd realized what he'd just done.

And last but certainly not least, the surprised and guilty look she'd seen before she'd bolted out into the night and into Lash's open arms a year ago. Then the visions vanished.

"Wouldn't it be painful to live alongside a male who could not ever return your feelings? To be the only one in a mating that loved with abandon?"

Melody swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. The Scribe Virgin's words were thoughts she'd had herself more than once. Could she really live in the Brotherhood's mansion and not die inside every time she crossed paths with Tohr? He'd said he wanted to start a relationship, but where would that relationship lead? He'd never said.

She thought of the images that had been shown to her by the Scribe Virgin. So much hurt, so much pain.

But after she'd escaped, she'd felt pain no more.

Tohr had changed in the time she'd been imprisoned. His emotions towards her had changed, she could see that plain as day. He was so much more tender with her, the look in his eyes softened when he was around her.

He cared about her. Deeply, she realized.

"Tohr cares about me," she said out loud to the goddess. Turning she straightened her shoulders, "I know that he will never feel the same way for me as he did for Wellsie. I can't change that, and frankly I don't want to. Wellsie is part of him, she made him into the male I fell in love with. I think Tohr loves me in a way that is different than the bond between him and Wellsie. He just hasn't realized it yet. And I know one thing for certain that you're wrong about, my lady. It would be much more painful to live without Tohr than it would be to live beside him."

Melody bowed when the Scirbe Virgin didn't reply, "I meant no offense."

Nervous, Melody watched her robes swish as she raised her hands to her hood. Lowering the cloth away from her face, Melody could only gape at her unworldly beauty.

The smile on the Scribe Virgin's face was radiant, "That, my dear, is exactly what I was hoping you would say."

"Does that mean I can return to the living now?" she asked hopefully.

The Scribe Virgin raised her index finger, "Just a moment. I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

Nodding, the goddess continued, "I can give you back your voice."

Melody radiated with hope, "Really? You can do that?"

She eagerly waited as the Mother of the Vampires came closer, standing in front of her. Glowing fingers stroked her head in a motherly, soothing way, "Usually, I would have to take something of equal value for this kind of gift, but you, my child, have payed quite enough."

Melody frowned and shook her head in puzzlement, "I don't understand, my lady. I have given you nothing."

"You've lost so much in your short life that are as important as your voice," she explained. "A childhood, Your freedom, your innocence, your pride, your blood, and your family."

"I have no family. That is why I was sold into slavery."

The Scribe Virgin shook her head, "You were not born a slave, child, you were born to a good family of noble blood. Your mother was a Chosen by the name of Attina. She fell in love with a male by the name of Strhiker and the two of them were mated. Not long after, you were born."

Melody could only blink at that, she was too shocked to do otherwise, "I...I was not born into slavery?"

The Virgin shook her head, "No, you were not."

"Then how did I end up a _bloodslave_?"

The hand in her hair dropped, "There was a servant who took you in the middle of day when you were three years old. You're parents searched and searched for you, prayed to me to bring you back to them. If I could've, I would have but sadly it was beyond my abilities."

"Did that servant sell me into slavery?"

"No," replied the goddess. "The servant planned to hold you for ransom, but he was killed and you were taken by a slave trader."

Melody stood in silence, absorbing the information she was being told, "Are my parents still living?"

"You're mother passed on a few years after you were taken, but your father is still living in the Old Country."

A shaking hand rose to cover her mouth, "My father. I-I have a father." Tears filled her eyes, "I have to meet him."

The hood of the Scribe Virgin's cloak came up to cover her face, "And you will, Melody. You will. Give my regards to my son for me, won't you?"

Gravity took hold of Melody's body and the next thing she knew she was falling. And falling, and falling.

Tohr roared with joy, as Melody's hands came up to clamp down on his wrist, her mouth suckling at the wound from his wrist.

"That's it, baby," Tohr said softly. "Drink all you want." He glanced over at Havers who had stopped cleansing his surgical tools, "I don't think that'll be necessary, Doc."

Havers took one look at Melody's greedy feeding and nodded, "Quite right. If she drinks quick enough, she'll be able to deliver the next one just fine."

Tohr looked down at Melody and found her eyes on him as she sucked on his wrist. "You hear that? Drink quickly so we can get your baby out of there."

She nodded without taking her eyes off of his.

Tohr found himself falling into those incredible eyes, for a moment, he'd thought he'd never see those eyes open again.

_I love you, Tohr._

The voice in his head, didn't surprise him, but the words did. Her eyes were moist and full of emotion, but there was also fear. Fear that he might reject her.

Again.

Cradling the back of her head in his hand, pulled her against his chest, trying his best not to dislodge her mouth from his wrist. "I care, Mel," his voice was rough. "And I'm going to try my damnedest to love you right back."

She searched his eyes and seemed to come to some decision. She nodded, then closed her eyes and concentrated on feeding.


	32. Chapter 32

"Push, Melody. Push!"

With a grunt, Mel set aside the pain and pushed. She'd drank her fill of Tohr's blood and now she felt rejuvenated. Tohr stood by her side, his hand in hers. He didn't complain, even though she was currently crushing his fingers.

Sweat dripped from her forehead, her jaw ached from gritting her teeth so hard, but she was determined. She took another deep breath and pushed harder.

"That's it, you're almost there," Havers encouraged. "Just a little bit more and we'll have he or she out."

Tohr looked down at Melody, wishing he could do more than just hold her hand. "Did you hear that, Mel? We're almost done."

Melody forced herself to nod in agreement before she pushed again.

"I can see the head. You're doing great," Jane called to her.

Relief swept through her. Finally, she thought with weariness.

Jane tossed Tohr a damp towel, "Wipe her forehead so the sweat doesn't get into her eyes."

Tohr nodded and with his free hand gently bathed the sweat from her face. Grateful for something do besides just watching.

From his position Havers laughed with delight at the small mewl of a cry from the child as the head and shoulders came free. "Just one more push, Melody and it will all be over."

In a hurry to hold her babies, Mel pushed and gave way to exhaustion to when the cry grew louder as her young came into the world.

Havers stood with a squalling newborn in his hands, "A female." He handed her over to Jane, "Tell Vishous he can bring the male back in. I believe his mother wants to see him."

Jane nodded and did as she was asked.

A few minutes later, Vishous appeared with a bundle in his arms. There was also a big ass grin on his face, a rare thing for the male.

"What's up with you?" Tohr asked him as his Brother came to stand beside him.

Vishous just laughed and thumped Tohr on the back, "Congratulations, Daddy."

Tohr blanked, "What?"

Vishous handed him the bundle of baby, "They're yours."

Tohr stared down in shock at the sleeping face of the baby in his arms, then at the thin black hair that covered his head. "Just because he has black hair doesn't mean he's mine, V."

Shaking his head with a smile, V said, "You know that birthmark you got on your ass? The one that looks kind of like a throwing star?"

Tohr's eyes widened, "You mean, he..?"

"Has it too? Yeah, he does. And I wouldn't be surprised if the other one does as well."

Melody watched the exchange with her heart in her throat. She'd been carrying Tohr's young not Lash's. They'd only been together once, but they'd still managed to create life. Tears welled in her eyes, Tohr's children, she was so happy. She tried to read Tohr's expression, but aside from the shock, she couldn't tell his reaction to the news.

The Scribe Virgin's voice came to mind, _Speak._

That's when she remembered what was said in the Fade. Her voice had been returned to her.

Melody opened her mouth, "Tohr?"

He jolted and whirled around to gap at her. "Mel? You just.."

The tears that had come to her eyes spilled over, "Yes, a gift from the Scribe Virgin."

With their son cradled in his arms, Tohr came over to her side. He looked down at the child in his arms, traced the features with his finger, amazed that he was the source of this tiny creature's life.

His attention went to Melody, and tears filled his eyes.

"Tohr? What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, he reached up to cradle her face in is hand. Bending down, he kissed her gently.

At that moment, Jane came into the room, carrying the other baby in her arms.

Handing his son to Melody, Tohr reached out to accept his daughter, "Thanks, Jane." He looked across the room at Haver's who was gathering and cleaning his equipment, "And thank you, Havers."

The male shook his head, "It was my pleasure." He glanced at Melody who was currently placing her male child at her breast, "She'll need to be bed ridden for a few days, with plenty of food and blood. The birth certificates can wait, just give me a call and I'll have them printed up."

"We will, and thank you once again," Melody said with gratitude.

He nodded, and went to change out of his bloody scrubs.

"By the way, do either of you have a birthmark on your ass?" Jane asked.

With a laugh, Vishous threw an arm around his mate, "C'mon, let's leave the two new parents alone and get ourselves cleaned up."

Once the two of them were gone, Tohr said, "We should come up with names."

Melody looked at her daughter, "I already know her's. Attina, for short we'll call her Tia."

"Attina, huh? I like it. But where did you get that from?"

"My mother," Melody replied quietly.

Tohr didn't comment, she would tell him when she was ready.

"But I'm not sure about our boy's name though."

Tohr thought hard about it and came up with a decision, "Darius." When she looked up at him in question, he said, "He was my best friend, more of a father to me than my own."

She smiled at that, "Alright, Darius it is."


	33. Chapter 33

Tohr shut the door quietly to his room, where Melody and the twins were resting inside.

Melody hadn't protested, she'd been too exhausted.

For a moment Tohr just stood outside his room, staring at the door, thinking about the people on the other side.

His family.

The shock of being a father still hadn't completely faded. Sure he'd been close to being a father before Wellsie's death. But now, it was real.

He would make Melody his _shellan_. Not only because they had children together, but also because he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Nearly losing Melody tonight made him realized how much she'd brightened his world. How much she'd changed it for the better.

He had things to take care of.

Turning, Tohr stalked down the hall, heading for Wrath's office with determination.

Melody traced the features of Darius's face, memorizing every detail. She'd already done the same to Tia.

It was still a wonder that these two tiny creatures had been in her womb only hours earlier and now they were here, in her arms. It was also wonderous that these two tiny creatures had almost been the cause of her death.

She didn't blame them, not in the least. She'd been close to death's doorstep before, just not as close as she'd came tonight.

Since there was no way she was going back to sleep, Melody pushed herself up in bed and picked up her babies in her arms as gently as she could, so they wouldn't start crying.

When Tia started to fuss, Melody shushed her and started to sing a lullaby in the Old Language she'd been taught back in the master's household. It was a happy song, about two little children who danced in the spring time meadows.

She never took her eyes off of her young as she sang. Feeling blessed that her voice had been returned to her and she could sing to her children. To be free to share her love of song with her children.

As she ended the song, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. As she lifted her head, she saw Tohr leaning against the door.

She blushed, she hadn't even heard him come in, "Hi."

Tohr smiled, "Hey."

Melody set the twins back on the bed, "I was just singing them a lullaby."

Tohr pushed himself away from the wall and came to sit next to her on the bed. His eyes met hers, "Your voice is beautiful, Mel. You were rightly named."

Melody blushed again and fidgeted with the blankets, "Thank you."

His attention switched the sleeping infants, "We made some good looking kids, huh?"

Her eyes followed his and softened, "Yes, we did."

That brought up a subject that needed to be crossed. Her expression hardened with determination, setting Darius aside, she looked back at Tohr, "We need to talk."

His eyes flashed to hers, "Yeah, we do."

Melody took in a deep, shaky breath, "Tohr, you-"

"Will you have me as your _hellren_?"

She hadn't been expecting that, mouth agape, Melody blinked at him, "What?"

"Become my _shellan_, Mel."

Melody shook her head, "You don't have to force yourself to mate with me just because we have the twins, Tohr."

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything," he replied. Taking her hand in his, Tohr stared into her eyes with dead seriousness. "I care about you a lot, Mel. It's not love, but I feel it could be one day. I enjoy being with you and when I thought I was going to lose you tonight, it felt like the end of the world." He rubbed a circle on the top of her hand with his thumb, "I can make you happy, Mel. I can make them happy," he nodded to the twins.

She wanted to say yes, she barely managed to contain it. Melody turned away, "I don't want you to do something you might one day regret."

Wrapping fingers in her hair, Tohr forcibly turned her head back around and fused his mouth to hers.

He was nothing but gentle, and Melody responded instantly by opening her mouth to accept his tongue.

Tohr released his hold on her hair and cradled her face in his hands. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss.

When he finally, reluctantly, pulled away, both of their faces were flushed.

Tohr searched Melody's bright eyes, "Be my _shellan_, Mel."

She swallowed. How could she argue with that? She nodded, "Yes. Yes, I'll become your _shellan_, Tohr."

With a grin, Tohr jumped to his feet and lifted Melody into his arms and spun her around, "I knew you'd come to your senses."

She laughed and clutched at his shoulders, "It was a long and hard decision I assure you. Now please put me down, you lunatic."

He gave her a squeeze before he did so. He glanced at twins, "We really need to get them cribs."

She nodded in agreement, "And clothes and other things."

Straightening, Tohr went to the phone, "I'll call Fritz and ask him to go out and get some things today."

"Tohr?"

He paused, his finger above the number to speed dial Fritz, "What?"

She glanced down at her lap, "Um, do you think we could go out and get some of the things ourselves?"

When he didn't answer right away, she peered up at him through her lashes, "Not everything. I'm just talking about clothes."

"It'd be dangerous, Mel."

She nodded, "I know, but I think every mother wants to shop for their baby's first things. It's alright if you say no, I understand."

Torh inwardly groaned, how was he supposed to resist that face. "All right, we'll go to Walmart tonight."

She lifted her head, "Really?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile, "Sure, as long as we aren't out for too long. Get in and get out, okay?"

She nodded, "I'll be quick, I promise."

Tohr chuckled at that, "I don't think I've ever seen a woman shop quickly, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He turned back to the phone, "In the meantime, I'll tell Fritz to go out and get diapers, two cribs and a changing table. We can decided on the other things later." Fritz answered almost immediately. Tohr let the _doggen _know what they wanted and was assured that the task would be carried out as soon as possible.

Thanking the butler, Tohr hung up, just as his cell phone went off.

Digging the device out of his pocket, he frowned down at the caller ID; it was Wrath.

"Hello?"

"We got him."

Tohr frowned in confusion and put some distance between the bed and him, "Got who?"

"Mirth."

At the mention of Melody's former master's name, Tohr's whole body clenched up in anger. His eyes flashed to Melody, but she was busy rocking and humming to Tia, who'd once again become fussy.

He lowered his voice, "Where?"

Wrath heard the barely restrained growl in Tohr's voice and understood it, "A male fitting his description was seen in the Iron Mask last night, flashing a lot of cash and wearing some fancy threads."

"We got an address?"

"Even better," Wrath assured him. "It seems as if our buddy was quite taken with one of the working girls at the club, Rhevehnge is very confident that he'll be back there tonight."

_Shit_, Tohr thought to himself, "I'm taking Mel out tonight, she wants to shop for some things for the babies."

"If it's quick I think you'll still be able to go and pick up our friend. I want him here in my office I want to speak to him, personally. And I believe you do as well."

"Damn right."

"Tend to your female, Tohr. Then tonight go and get this bastard," he heard the satisfaction in Wrath's voice.

"You got it," he ended the connection.

Melody was peering at him curiously, but she didn't voice the question he could see in her eyes.

Tohr managed a smile at her as he sat down on the edge of the bed to take his boots off, "Wrath just wanted to know if I'd be up to taking on the night patrol," he lied. "I told him that I could after our shopping trip."

She grinned at that as she watched him climb into bed, "Going to take a nap?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I got some shut-eye while you were asleep." He held out his arms, "But I'll relieve you of one of your burdens."

She chuckled at that and handed Tia over to him, her heart warming when she saw the big male's eyes go soft as he gazed down at the infant.

"We really did make some cute kids, Mel."

Her smile broadened as she glanced down at Darius, "We did, didn't we?" Raising her head, she noticed Tohr's eyes were intent on hers, "What?"

His answer was to lean over and brush his lips over hers.

Melody closed her eyes in bliss, could she be any happier?


	34. Chapter 34

Tohr hefted the last of the Walmart bags into the back of the car and shut the trunk.

He smiled down at Melody, trying to hide the impatientence in his voice, "There, all set." walking Melody to the passenger's side, he helped her inside before climbing into his own seat.

"You seem in a hurry," Melody observed.

"I'm just anxious to get you back home where its safe," it wasn't technically a lie. He turned his attention to the front, "Plus I'm sure you're anxious to get home and show off all the twins' things to the other females."

She laughed at that, "You're right. But I do want to get home to Tia and Darius, I don't like leaving them alone."

"They're not alone, Rhage and Mary are looking after them for us. And, trust me, they're more than happy to do it."

Nodding with a smile she replied, "Once again, you're right. But I think it's new mom syndrome or something, I don't want to leave them for a second."

When nothing but silence followed, Tohr spared a glance over at her. She was staring straight out the front window but he could tell by the sad look in her eyes that she was in deep thought rather than watching the Caldwell scenery. "What's the matter?"

Blinking a few times as though to shake herself out of some trance, Melody turned to him, "I was thinking about my father."

"Ah," she'd told him about her conversation with the Scribe Virgin earlier. "What about him?"

"I want to see him, Tohr."

Tohr nodded, that was understandable. "I've already talked to Wrath about it."

He supressed a smile when her head whipped around and her eyes lit up with excitement, "What did he say?"

"He said he'd send a letter to the home of the male Strhiker in the Old Country tonight. It'll be there by tomorrow night."

He watched as Melody's shaky fingers laced together, "Oh, Sweet Virgin. I wonder what he's going to say."

Keeping one hand on the steering hand, Tohr reached over and took Melody's hand in his, "I think he's going to be surprised and happy at the same time."

"How could you know that? You've never met him," she pointed out.

As they stopped at a red light, Tohr turned to her and smiled, "No, I don't know him." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "But I do know you, and if you're anything like him, I'm sure he's a great guy."

When the blush spread across her cheeks, he turned back to the road; they were almost home.

And the moment where he could ring the bastard Mirth's neck drew closer as well.

As he pulled into the mansion's parking garage, Tohr could barely keep his foot from tapping in impatience. Somehow he managed to keep his impatience in check as he helped Melody gather the items and up into the house.

Rhage and Mary met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"How were they?" Melody asked Mary.

Rhage's _shellan_ smiled, but there was something sad about it, "They were no trouble at all. Slept pretty much the entire time."

Sensing Mary's emotions, Rhage stepped up and placed an arm around his mate, "Babe? Do you want to go up with Melody so that the two of you can ooh and ahh over the clothes like all women like to do?"

That had the human's eyes lighting up as she laughed, "Of course. It's in our nature after all."

Tohr hooked Melody around the waist and pulled her up against him and landed a kiss on her mouth, "I've got to go, I'll be back later."

She looked up and locked her arms around him with a smile, "Just be careful."

They parted after another kiss and Tohr's eyes followed Mel as the two females went up the stairs. After they disappeared from view, Rhage looked at Tohr, "I've been assigned to go with you tonight, my brother."

Tohr replied, "That's fine with me. You ready to go now?"

Rhage nodded, a smile slowly spreading across his face, "Let's go kick that mother fucker's sorry ass."

Tohr pulled up into the Iron Mask's parking lot and cut the engine. He stared with an aggressive intensity towards the entrance of the club where humans waited to get by the bouncer.

"You ready, my man?"

With a final check of the gun at his back and the knife under his sleeve, Tohr sent a nod Rhage's way, "Yeah, I'm good." The two of the stepped out of the car and trudged up to the bouncer.

The bouncer was a vampire male and recognized who and what they were immediately. They cut through the line, ignoring the protests from behind them, they went straight towards the red rope. The bouncer already had it held aside.

Once inside, Tohr scanned the room the best he could through the smoke, strobe lights, and the pulsating bodies on the dance floor.

"Where should we start?" Rhage asked.

Before he could answer, Rhevehnge's female bodyguard Xhex materialized out of the throb of human bodies and stood before them.

She didn't utter a word of greeting, just two words, "This way."

Tohr didn't argue, he pushed his way through the crowd as he followed the female in his determination to find the son of a bitch that had made Melody's life hell.

All of a sudden Xhex stopped just as they were about to exit the wave of human bodies. Tohr stepped up beside her.

She nodded just across the room to a table that was inhabited by a few top dollar prostitutes both human and vampire and an expensively dressed male they surrounded.

"That's him," Xhex said. She turned away and gave Tohr a sharp look, "Give him hell."

"Oh you can count on that," he said without taking his eyes off Mirth.

Rhage placed a hand on Tohr's, "Let's do this thing."

Tohr nodded and stepped out of the sea of humans and made his way towards the booth with Rhage right on his heels.

As they drew nearer, some of the females glanced up, those that were vampires recognized immediately who they were and decided to vacate the table before things got ugly.

Mirth lifted his head and grinned at Tohr and Rhage as they came to stand beside the table, "Ah, finally other males such as myself." He swept his hand towards the vacated seats, "Please, join me. Drinks are on me."

Tohr growled low in his throat and that had the male's pale eyes clouding with confusion. "You don't deserve to sit here like you're some kind of king, Mirth. You deserve to be gutted from your throat to your balls."

One of the male's brows rose, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Have we met somewhere before?"

By this time the human prostitutes had vanished as well, they were wise to do so.

"Mirth son of Kohr, you are hereby summoned to see the King."

Mirth sat back and stippled his fingers together, "Not that I would mind being in the presence of the Blind King, but may I ask why, Warriors?"

Tohr bared his fangs in fury, "For bringing a _bloodslave _into his country and abandoning her on the streets!"

That got his attention, the male's head whipped around and his mouth dropped. It was obvious that he'd thought Melody had died that night he'd abandoned her.

"H-how did..?"

Tohr snatched the male by his shirt front and drug him out of the booth and lifted him up off the ground and put his face up into his. "Did you get off on hurting her you _son of a bitch_?! Do you like making a young female suffer and bleed?"

The male couldn't say anything, only stare at him in shock.

Tohr shook him, "I should kill you for what you've done to Melody, I would _avhenge _her."

A slow, sinister grin spread across the male's lips. Throwing back his head, he laughed in delight, "You found her didn't you? Now you've gone and fallen for her! A Brother and a _bloodslave_, that's priceless!"

Tohr reared back his fist and let it fly right into Mirth's jaw. He let the male fall to the ground and watched in satisfaction as the sorry son of a bitch clutched at his jaw with a groan.

"Just so you know," Tohr growled. "That female was never meant to be a slave. She was the daughter of a Chosen, stolen as a child from her parents. That female is one of the kindest, gentlest souls in this world. She has more heart and soul in one finger than you do in your whole body."

Hauling him up once again, Tohr led Mirth outside the club and blindfolded him before throwing him in the back of the Range Rover they'd driven to the club.

As they climbed into the front, Rhage leaned his head in the back and grinned, "I'd tell you to buckle up, but frankly I don't give a shit about males like you."

Tohr started the car, put it in drive and stomped his foot down on the accelerator. He felt a grim sense satisfaction when he heard Mirth's body roll into the floorboard with a yelp.


	35. Chapter 35

Tohr drug the useless piece of shit out of the back of the car and pushed him towards the foyer. Once inside, Tohr removed the blindfold so he wouldn't have to guide Mirth anymore.

Mirth looked around and said through his swollen jaw, "So this is the Brotherhood's hideaway. It's pretty spectacular."

Rhage took the liberty of shoving the male forward before Tohr could do so, "Shut up and move."

"Let's take him up the elevator," Tohr said to the blonde Warrior. "To keep him from being seen by the others."

Rhage and Tohr took a hold of each of Mirth's arms and led him around the stairs and towards the elevator.

"Tohr! You're back!"

Oh shit! Melody!

Tohr's head jerked up to the top of the stairs where Melody peered over the banister and down at him. The spiral staircase blocked Mirth and Rhage from her view.

"Go back upstairs, Mel," Tohr said as patiently and calmly as he could.

Her head cocked in confusion and she took a couple of steps down, "Why? What's wrong?"

Before he could say a word, Mirth jerked out of his grip and stepped into Melody's line of view. He looked up and smirked, "Hello, Sweetness. Remember me?"

Tohr watched the blood drain from Melody's face as she backed up against the wall. Her aquamarine eyes filled with horror as she looked down upon her former master.

With a growl of pure rage, Tohr pushed Mirth into Rhage's hold, "Hold the son of a bitch!"

Jogging up the stairs, Tohr took Melody into his arms, "It's okay, Mel. He can't hurt you anymore." When she didn't reply right away, Tohr set Melody apart from him and studied her face. Her eyes were staring off into space, unfocused and filled with the horrors of her past.

Taking her by the shoulders, Tohr shook her a little bit, "Mel, snap out of it."

She blinked rapidly and shook her head to clear away her thoughts. Looking up at him she said with a shaky voice, "Why is he here?"

"Wrath wants him to be punished for what he's done to you."

"Melody, huh? Have you a new master, my pet? Were you so anxious to have another between your legs that you curled up to a Warrior?"

What little color that had started to seep back into her cheeks, drained once again as her eyes widened. Melody backed away from Tohr, wrapping her arms around herself before she started to shake.

Tohr reached out a hand to her, but she shook her head and just sat down with her knees curled up to her chest.

Growling with fury, Tohr turned back to glower over the railing. "Take him upstairs. I'll be up there in a bit."

Turning back around, he intended on comforting Melody but she was gone. Glancing up, he saw her blonde hair disappear around the corner.

Without checking to make sure Rhage followed his instructions, Tohr dashed up the stairs after his soon-to-be-_shellan_.

"Mel, wait!"

He cleared the stairs and at the end of the hallway he saw the door, that lead to the roof, swing shut.

"Dammit!"

With gritted teeth, Tohr hauled ass to the door Melody had disappeared through. Yanking it open, he surged up the stairs and pushed through the door before it could shut completely.

Melody stood in the center of the rooftop with her back to him, her face tilted up to the sky.

He didn't say a word, just went up behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever, until Melody stepped out of his arms with a shaky sigh. She slowly faced him, her eyes were bright with unshed tears and color was starting to come back to her face.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. Rubbing a hand over his face, she sniffed, "I overreacted, I know. He can't control me anymore." Melody stepped up and wrapped her arms around Tohr's waist and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"That's right," he said as he wrapped her in a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "He won't ever be able to hurt you again." He lifted her chin with a finger and looked into her big aquamarine eyes, "'Cause I'm here now."

She smiled at that and lifted up on her toes to kiss him softly on the mouth.

When Tohr pulled away and set his hands on Melody's shoulders, "I have to go back down there, Mel. I brought him in; and frankly I want to see him take his punishment."

Nodding, she said, "I understand. But I hope you understand that I don't want to be anywhere near him."

His expression hardened and his grip on her shoulders tightened, "I understand."

Her smile was shaky as she kissed his cheek and went to the door, "Well, I'm going to the room. I'll see you when you get done." Then she left.

Tohr just stood there for a while, staring at the door she vanished from. His heart ached for the pain Melody was going through, he wanted to rip off Mirth's head and serve it to her on a platter. He'd do anything for that female.

And right now, she needed him to give her justice.

He stalked to the door and opened it. Looking back one last time at the spot where he'd held her in his arms, he disappeared through the door and down the stairs.


	36. Chapter 36

Wrath nodded to Tohr as he stepped in to the office then refocused his attention on the male before him.

"Now that we are all here, let's get down to business." Folding his hands before him, Wrath fixed his sightless gaze on Mirth.

"Mirth, son of Kohr, you have been charged with bringing a _bloodslave _into my country. Not that I give a shit, but is there anything to say for yourself?"

The bastard actually had the gall to smirk as he crossed his legs and folded his hands. "Frankly, my lord, I'm not so sure what is so bad about this situation. I know that you have outlawed the possession of _bloodslaves_, but in the Old Country it is not as enforced as it is in the United States." He ignored Tohr's growl of outrage and continued, "In my opinion, I think the Brotherhood has other things to worry about than some _bloodslave_. Like the war with the _lessers _for instance."

Tohr grabbed the end of Mirth's chair and flipped it around so that he was face to face with the male. Shoving his face into Mirth's, Tohr growled, "It becomes a problem when that _bloodslave_ will become my _shellan _and is the mother of my young!"

Mirth's eyes narrowed, then widened again in sudden realization. "It's been five years hasn't it? Five years since her _transition_," he murmered. A nasty sneer spread across the male's face. "I see now. You found my leftovers and brought her back here where she started her _needing_, is that right? Did all the brothers participate too, or was it just you?"

Barely restraining himself from choking the life out of the bastard, Tohr gripped the arms of the chair so tightly he heard the cracking of wood.

Either Mirth couldn't read the rage in his face, or he was just too stupid to know when to quit. Tohr was opting for the latter.

"If she's been used by all the brothers, that's fine," he met Tohr's eyes. "She's quite used to that by now."

That sparked the memories of Melody's past that he'd witnessed while she'd slept. Pure anger surged through him, causing red to seep into his vision. Tohr reared back his fist and punched Mirth in the nose. Feeling only a little bit of satisfaction when he saw blood run and bones crunch.

Tohr turned to Wrath, "What are we going to do with this bastard?"

Wrath pushed up his wrap around glasses and rubbed his eyes, "It's hard, Tohr. He's a _princep_, finding a punishment that wouldn't send the rest of them into an uproar is not going to be easy."

"We can't just let him get away with it!" snarled Tohr.

Shaking his head, Wrath said, "That's not what I'm suggesting."

"He has insulted me and what's mine," Tohr straightened and placed his hand over his heart. "I would like to see him imprisoned in the Old Country's prison, _Hhel_."

Rhage grimaced as though he smelled something foul, "He'll be treated more like a guest there then he would a prisoner."

Tohr's already clenched fists tightened, "I know, but I don't think we can kill him just for owning a _bloodslave_." Glaring down at Mirth, he added, "No matter how much I ache to do so."

Wrath nodded in agreement. The king then stood and planted his hands on his desk, "Mirth, son of Korh, I hereby sentence you to two hundred and fifty years in _Hhel_ without the possibility of early release. I will order that your home is to be checked regularly for any signs of another _bloodslave_; if one is found then you will be sentenced to five-hundred years in _Hhel_. If you break the law a third time then you will be imprisoned for all eternity." Ignoring Mirth's sputtered protests, he added, "And if you ever come anywhere near the Warrior Tohrment and his soon-to-be _shellan _Melody or their young I will allow him to kill you. Do you understand?"

"But, My Lord! Two and a half centuries for a _bloodslave_?! That's absurd!"

Wrath smiled without humor, "I added on another hundred and fifty years since the bloodslave in question happens to be the female of the leader of The Black Dagger Brotherhood and my closest friend. I also don't like cock suckers like you who abuse females." He nodded towards Rhage, "Lock this piece of shit in the dojo downstairs."

"Chain him to the wall to make sure he doesn't escape," Tohr called out after a grinning Rhage dragged a struggling and cursing Mirth out of the office.

Once they were alone, Wrath smiled warmly at Tohr, "Go comfort your female, my brother. Leave the rest to us."

Tohr went around the desk and slapped Wrath on the shoulder, "Thanks, Wrath. I really mean it."

The Blind King grinned, "You'd do the same for me, Brother. Now get out of here."

He was out the door in a flash.

The king shook his head with a smile and sat back down to finish the paperwork of Mirth's arrest. There was going to be a mating ceremony soon, after all. He didn't want to miss it because he was swamped with work. Beth and Tohr would kill him.


	37. Chapter 37

The next night, Melody sat in the library while she took a break from mothering while the twins were sleeping.

Tohr walked in, an envelope clutched in his hand. For a moment, he just stood in the doorway watching her. Melody sat in one of the push chairs, her legs tucked under her and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was bent over a book with a frown of concentration on her lips, her head bent while struggling with the words. She looked utterly adorable.

He stepped inside the doorway and her head came up. The frown was replaced by a warm smile at the sight of him, "Hi."

He couldn't help but smile back. Tohr went to the chair, took her face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. When he straightened he held out the envelope to her.

At he look of confusion he said, "It's from your father."

Tohr watched as her eyes widened as they went to the envelope. With slightly shaking fingers she reached for the letter. He waited patiently as she opened it and read it.

Melody's lips parted as her eyes darted over the words. When she was done, she handed the letter to him:

_Milord,_

_I thank you, from the bottom of my heart that you have found my missing child._  
><em>Dare I ask permission to come and see her? I mean no offense, but I am anxious<em>  
><em>to see her. My <em>shellan _and I were devastated at the disappearance of our only child. regrettably, we were unable to have another. Since my mate's passing,  
>I've found myself wondering time and time again what happened to my little<br>girl. Please give your permission, My King._

_I am in your debt, for always,_

_Strhiker._

Wrath had already read the letter and had informed Tohr that the male who was Melody's sire had asked permission for him to come to America. The king had said that if Melody wished it, he would allow Strhiker to visit the compound.

"Do you want him to come, Mel?"

She didn't answer for a moment, then she looked up at him, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Tohr smiled and ran a hand over her hair, "I'll go tell Wrath."

At the door she stopped him as she said his name, "Will you be with me, when I meet him?"

He smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, babe."

That night, Wrath sent the reply to Melody's father. The older male would arrive three days later and Fritz would pick him up and bring him to the mansion. The next few days were filled with anticipation for both Melody and Tohr.

Three days later, Tohr watched as Fritz drove away to pick up Melody's sire from the airport and wondered what the male called Strhiker would be like. He was a bit worried that her father might turn out to be like his own, cold and brutal.

He doubted it. From that letter, Tohr got the feeling that the male was genuinely grateful for the finding of his daughter.

Tohr just hoped that Melody would get the _Hallmark _reunion with her only family member that she so deserved.

Tohr waited in Wrath's office for Fritz to bring Melody's father up. Melody was in the room with the twins, waiting.

Tohr wanted to meet her father before Melody met her.

A knock came at the door and Wrath replied, "Enter."

Fritz opened the door and bowed, "My Lord." He turned aside and introduced their guest, "The _princep _Strhiker, son of Lhegion."

The male that walked in was tall, nearly as tall as Wrath. His hair was dark brown with more than a little bit of gray laced in. The face was a strong one, square-cut jaw and high cheek bones with, bit he had the lines of grief in his face. The eyes were the same color as Melody's aquamarine eyes, but his were the eyes of a male who had experience pain and grief in his life; they were strong and shadowed.

The male came to the center of the room and bowed to Tohr first, then to Wrath, "My lords. I wish to thank you for finding my daughter."

Wrath smiled, "There is no need for thanks, it is what we do." He swept a and towards Tohr, "This is the Brother Tohrment, son of Hharm. He is the male that found your daughter and the male that is to become her _hellren_."

Strhiker's eyes flashed to Tohr and seemed to bore right into his soul. "I have not given my blessing," he stated.

Tohr had to admire that the male was looking out for the daughter he had not seen in over twenty years. Tohr said to the male, "You can ask me any question you'd like. But, I think you would want to see your daughter first."

Sthriker's eyes lit up, "Yes. Yes, of course. I would very much..," he broke off and swallowed several time. "I would very much..like to see her."

The emotion in the older males eyes told Tohr that he did not need to worry about this male. He went to the door, "I'll show you to the library and I'll bring your daughter in a little bit."

Strhiker followed Tohr, and while they walked they talked. "I think you should know, that her name is now Melody."

"My late _shellan _gave her the name Aliana. May I ask where the name Melody came from?"

Somehow, Tohr thought, the name Aliana didn't fit the Mel he knew. It seemed too cold, not at all like the sweet, gentle female he knew. "From me. When I found her, she was a discarded _bloodslave_ without a name. I gave her the name Melody."

Strhiker had stopped walking at Tohr's words, "My little girl had been made a _bloodslave_? A daughter of a Chosen was made into a _bloodslave_?!" His words were filled with fury.

"I'm afraid so."

Melody's father remained silent until they reached the doors of the library. At the door, Tohr opened the door for the male, "I'll go and get Melody. Just wait here for a few moments."

"Wait."

Tohr turned, Strhiker's eyes met his, "Just tell me one thing. And be honest, don't sugar-coat it. Was she abused as a slave?"

His answer was short but carried major weight with it, "Yes."

Strhiker's face clenched with anger, "The male that did it to her should die by my hands."

"He's going to Hhel for two and a half centuries for what he's done. And a lot of the males in Hhel don't like males that abuse females of high birth." With a smile, Tohr said, "I've told the guards to tell the prisoners that the female abused was the daughter of a Chosen."

Strhiker's cold smile was filled with satisfaction.

"I'll be right back," Tohr said and hurried down the hall.


	38. Chapter 38

Outside of the library, Tohr let Melody get he bearings before they went inside.

She took a deep breath and let it out, "Okay, I'm ready. You can open it."

Squeezing her hand, Tohr opened the door and led her inside.

Melody's eyes went immediately to the large male in the center of the room. At first, she saw no similarities between herself and this male who was supposed to be her father.

But then he stood and turned towards them and she got a full on view of the eyes that were identical to her own.

Tohr pushed her forward, "Strhiker, this is your daughter, Melody. Mel, this is your father."

She watched as her sire's eyes went to the _bloodslave_ mark on her neck and noticed the fury in his eyes. But when he lifted his head to meet hers, the fury was replaced with awe.

He drew closer until they were but a few feet away. Strhiker studied Melody's face and tears welled up in his eyes. "You look exactly like your mother," he whispered. His hand reached out with hesitation and when she didn't draw back, he curled his hand around her cheek. "But those eyes," he started. "Those eyes are mine." To Melody's surprise, the tears spilled over as the male smiled, "I used to bounce you on my knee as you giggled." He laughed with joy, "My little girl, we finally found you."

"D-do I really look like my mother?" Melody asked, never letting go of Tohr's hand.

Wiping away the tears, Strhiker nodded, "The spitting image; even the voice is an exact match. My Attina had the most lovely voice, her singing could break your heart or bring you unending joy."

"I'm sorry I never got to meet her," Melody said with disappointment and sadness.

Strhiker went to the window and stared out, but he seemed to be a million miles away. "She just seemed to give up once you were taken. We never really stopped grieving for you, but I was the strong one though I was dying inside. Attina started to sink deeply into depression. She would stay in bed all day and she started losing her appetite." He sighed and linked his fingers behind his back, "I tried to convince her that we could have another child, though I knew in my heart we could never replace you."

"When did she die?" Melody asked in a whisper after a moment of silence.

"Almost three years after you were taken." He came to stand before them again, "I thought about following her many, many times, but somehow I never really stopped believing that I would find you; that I would see you again. I am so glad I stuck around to see you again."

Melody smiled, tears brimming in her eyes, "Me too." She fidgeted a little bit, "Um, do you think I could hug you, perhaps?"

Shock broke across Strhiker's face, "Of course! You don't have to ask."

Melody let go of Tohr's hand and wrapped her arms around her father and his arms came around him. A memory surfaced in her mind, a little girl with blond hair sitting in this man's lap as he read her a bedtime story.

The image was so clear it brought fresh tears to her eyes.

They pulled away, and Melody smiled, "Would you like to meet your grandchildren?"

Strhiker sent a brief look at Tohr, but he refocused his attention on Melody, "I have grandchildren? I have been blessed with a reunion with my long-lost daughter and now you're telling me I've been given another blessing? Of course I want to see them! Go and fetch my grandchildren."

Melody grinned and left, calling out: "Be right back!" before she left.

As soon as the door closed, Strhiker turned and confronted Tohr. "You've mated with her while you were unmated?!" the older male's face was filled with anger.

Tohr didn't blame him, "I'm taking her as my _shellan_."

"Good. I am glad you would not dishonor her that way."

Tohr took a deep breath, "Listen, I'd like for you to give us your blessing. I have been alone for awhile; my first _shellan_ was killed by a _lesser _along with my unborn child. Melody brought the light back into my life and I don't intend to let her go."

"Do you love her?"

Tohr hesitated, "I think I can come to love her. I care about her a great deal and I don't want to see her with another male, ever. I'll make her happy, I give you my word on that."

Strhiker studied Tohr's face, then nodded, "I believe you, Warrior. I believe you." Changing the subject, he asked, "She said grandchild_ren_. That implies that there's more than one, right?"

Tohr couldn't help but laugh.

Melody returned a few minutes later with her arms full with the twins.

Strhiker's eyes lit up at the sight of his grandchildren. He relieved Melody of Tia and cradled her in his arms. "Twins," he said with a shake of his head. "There haven't been twins in the family for a few centuries." He looked up from studying Tia's tiny face, "What are their names?"

Melody bounced her son in her arms as he started to fuss, "The male is called Darius, who was a dear friend, mentor, and Warrior to Tohr." She paused and nodded to the infant in her father's arms, "And her name is Attina; Tia for short."

Her father's eyes filled with emotion as he looked down at the little girl in his arms. "Tia, what a beautiful name."

Melody exchanged a smile with Tohr.

Strhiker went to sit down in one of the chairs, "Hand me the boy, Melody. A grandfather has the right to hold both of his grandchildren at once."

With a chuckle, Melody set Darius in the crook of his free arm.

With a quick study of his grandson, Strhiker nodded with satisfaction, "Darius is a strong name. He will grow up to be a strong male, maybe he will one day become a Brother."

He looked up at Tohr and Melody with emotion practically glowing from his eyes, "I'm proud, Melody mine. I am also blessed to have this family brought to me when I had none."

Melody smiled and tears thickened her voice, "You're not alone anymore, Father. You have us." She went to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Forever and always."


	39. Chapter 39

Tohr lay awake in the bed, Melody tucked against his side asleep. She was tuckered out from the meeting with her father.

For some reason, he couldn't seem to get to sleep. He was restless, but he was puzzled over the why of it.

Tohr gently slipped out of the bed without waking Melody and left the room. He thought about going to the kitchen to get himself something to eat, but somehow he found himself on the rooftop. It was nearly time for the sun to rise, but Tohr figured he had a good hour before the sunrise would burn him to a crisp. Being outside seemed to calm him down a little bit.

_Tohr..._

Shocked, Tohr turned. _That voice!_

Wellsie stood behind him, but she he could see through her. She looked very similar to Jane.

"Wellsie," Tohr choked out. He took a step towards her, but she held up a hand for him to stop and shook her head with a smile. It took all his will power to stay in that spot.

"How-?" he began, but her voice echoed through his head.

_I'm so glad, Tohr._

Her lips didn't move, but he could hear her voice loud and clear. Her words confused him, "Glad? Glad about what?"

_You've found another to love. You have moved on._

He shook his head, "No, Wellise! I have never forgotten you. Never!"

_That's not what I said. I don't want you to forget, Tohr. I want you to love again; I want you to be happy. She can make you happy, she has already._

He thought of Melody and the twins and smiled, "Yes, she has."

His dead _shellan's_ eyes met and held his, _Then why haven't you told her?_

"Told her what?"

_That you love her._

Tohr blinked and then shook his head, "I'm not sure of that, yet."

Wellsie took a couple of steps forward, _Think about it, Tohr. Imagine her not in your life; if she hadn't returned to you from her imprisonment or from childbirth. How would that make you feel? What if she'd turned to Qhuinn? If you couldn't see her face every single day, how would you feel?_

Tohr thought about it. He imagined him and Melody laughing together; watching her while she sang to his young and when she had looked up and smiled at him with an embarrassed blush. He imagined her running across the yard, laughing at the freedom the night provided, the freedom she hadn't experienced in her short life; the way she'd done the other night. Then he smiled as he remembered when she ran back to him, taking his hand and coaxing him to run through the night with her. The image of how she'd looked when she'd escaped from Lash's hold flashed through his mind and a sharp pain shot through his heart.

God, he did love her. Somewhere down the road he'd fallen head over heels in love with Melody.

Wellsie smiled as if she'd read his mind, _You do love her._

It wasn't a question, but he answered it anyway. "Yes," he whispered.

_Then tell her, Tohr. Hold onto her and never let her go._

"I love you, Wellsie. I always will."

Tears formed in her eyes, _I love you too, Tohr._

Tohr felt that his own cheeks were wet, but he didn't bother to wipe away the tears away.

Wellsie looked up towards the sky for a moment as if she was listening to something, she nodded and then turned back to Tohr, _It's time for me to go now._

"Go where?"

She smiled, _To the _Fade.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, "Will I ever see you again?"

Her smiled turned a little bit sad, _We'll meet again, my_ hellren. _In the_ Fade _once you retire from this world._

"Of course we will," he said with a watery smile.

_Goodbye, Tohr._

"Goodbye, Wellsie." He watched as she slowly vanished and was surprised as he felt a pressure brush against his lips.

He lifted a hand to his lips and smiled; Wellsie has given him a parting kiss.

Tohr then proceeded to sit down on the concrete and mourn his _shellan _for the last time.

Lassiter watched Tohr from his spot on the other side of the roof. He'd been secretly watching for most of the reunion between Tohr and Wellsie. Tohr hadn't seen him, since he'd cloaked his presence, but Wellsie had known he was there.

He felt her presence sit beside him, _You were watching._

"Just checking on my roommie."

_Isn't your job finished? He has moved on. Shouldn't you be back in Heaven?_

Lassiter's mood instantly darkened, "I thought so, but it seems like my job hasn't finished; it's just changed."

_To what?_

"That's what I'd like to know."

He felt her attention focus on her _hellren_, _Watch over him for me._

That brought a small smile to his face, "I will, we're roommates after all."

_Thank you._

He felt her leave and then he returned his attention back to Tohr.

Melody woke with a jerk at the sudden pressure of weight on the bed.

Tohr sat on the edge of the bed as he looked down at her.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes with a yawn, "What are you doing up?"

"I love you."

She froze at the three little words that held so much meaning. Taking her hands away from her eyes, she stared wide-eyed at Tohr, "W-what did you just say?"

Inching closer, he took her face in both his hands, "I love you, Mel."

Tears formed in her eyes, "Tohr.."

He cut off her words with a kiss. when he pulled back, he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Tonight Wellsie came to me."

Melody's eyes widened with surprise, but she didn't say anything. She waited for him to continue.

His eyes never left hers, and she could see that he'd been crying. "She told me that she was glad that I had moved on; that I'd found another female to love."

He laughed, "When I told her that I wasn't sure if I loved you or not yet, she confronted me. She forced me to think about what I would do if you weren't in my life and that's when I realized it."

Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I've been in love with you for some time now. It just took me awhile to realize it."

With a sob of laughter, Melody threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Oh God, Tohr, I love you too! I always have."

Tohr was very much enjoying kissing his soon-to-be _shellan_. It had been a little over a year since he'd been inside her.

Groaning, Tohr reluctantly pulled away, "When can I make love to you again?"

Melody laughed and kissed his cheek, "Jane said that if I get a steady intake of blood we can in two more weeks."

Tohr winced, it was going to be hard to resist her for two whole weeks.

She giggled at the look on his face, "Don't worry it'll go by in a flash."

He highly doubted it, but he smiled anyway as he took her in his arms, "Especially since we have a couple hundred years ahead of us

As Melody snuggled her back against Tohr's front, she smiled as she recalled Tohr's confession of his feelings. God, that had made her ecstatically happily, to have her feelings finally returned from the male she so desperately loved.

As she closed her eyes she thought she heard a female voice in her ear.

_Take care of him._

Half asleep, Melody muttered, "I will, Wellsie."

For always...


End file.
